Courage
by patriot117
Summary: Los tres reinos del norte han formado una alianza para conquistar a los pueblos libres del sur. Esta unión sumirá a todos en una guerra larga y despiadada. Dos jóvenes con ideales diferentes, pero, a la vez similares, buscaran la forma de ganar la guerra sin importar como. Y con un mito antiguo, la llave de la victoria estará en el primero en encontrar lo que la canción narra.
1. I-I

_**Les doy la bienvenida a un nuevo fic. Si, se que ya tengo muchas historias, pero, preferí compartir esta pequeña introducción de la nueva idea que tengo y no quise dejar de compartir. Espero que me dejen saber como ven la manera en que se contara y el ambiente que tendrá. Y para mis lectores que siempre me siguen en mis historias aquí esta mi Twitter: /Patriot_1171 alli habra noticias sobre mis fics y donde podamos tener un contacto mas cercano n.n**_

_**Digimon no me pertenece, ni su historia y personajes esto es por puro hobbie.**_

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_**.**

COURAGE

Período I

Estamos en tiempos de guerra. No hay lugar en donde los vientos anuncien tranquilidad, en donde los pajarillos canten por las mañanas sin temor, estamos en tiempos difíciles. Mi nombre es Taichi Yagami, un joven de veinte años, con cabello color castaño y revoltoso. Mi oficio es ser mercenario, el mayor tiempo estoy asaltando las ciudades fronterizas del reino de Dac'on, uno de los tres grandes reinos del norte. Ellos me han inducido ha llevar esta vida, son mis forjadores y yo algún día les devolveré el favor. Si, hace ya varias lunas y soles yo era un joven campesino, mi vida era tranquila y familiar, hasta que la guerra se desato. Los tres reinos del norte, Assyum, Rindel y Dac'on, se unieron para someter a los pueblos libres del sur, una alianza que nos ha llevado por años a vivir con miedo. Ya van siete largo años desde su primer ataque, y para desgracia mi antiguo pueblo fue uno de los afectados. Pero eso es algo que no pienso recordar. Lo que importa es el hoy, y el siguiente objetivo. La ciudad de Miradow.

Voy a caballo junto a otros cuarenta hombres, todos sucios, apestosos, mal encarados y ruines. Vamos por el camino real como si no importara nada. Nuestra misión es asaltar la ciudad y tomar algunos prisioneros, y aunque no seamos muchos, tenemos un plan.

- Piert.—Me llamo por mi apodo uno de mis colegas, el que conozco como Ralster, líder de nosotros. Ese sujeto si que era de cuidado, y siempre he pensado en tenerlo como aliado. Nunca imaginaria estar del lado del enemigo si lo hiciera enojar.- Adelántate con Izzy para explorar el camino, y si no habrá inconvenientes.

- ¿Acaso temes toparte con algún soldado de Dac'on?.- Ralster me miro molesto con su único ojo bueno. El sujeto lo había perdido hace un par de semanas en una luchar contra los ya mencionados soldados. No era bueno recordarle ese momento a mi colega, pero, no podía evitar fastidiarlo.- Venga Izzy, adelantémonos.

Un muchacho pelirrojo, un años menor que yo, se acerco montado en su caballo y se poso al lado mío. Su nombre era Izzy, su apellido no me interesaba. Lo recogimos hace ya un par de meses en un pueblo que había sido atacado por la armada de Dac'on. El como vivió a una matanza, eso no lo se, solo sabia que eso le dio un lugar entre nosotros.

Cabalgamos unos cuantos metros más allá de donde nuestros colegas se quedaron. Al estar ya tan cerca de la ciudad era factible que nos pudiéramos encontrar con algún batallón del reino. Por salimos del camino y anduvimos entre los árboles del bosque que rodeaba el camino de tierra marcado. Ya estábamos muy avanzados y no hubo señales enemigas por lo que me aventure a continuar.

- Piert.- La voz de Izzy temblor al nombrarme, ¿acaso no podía ocultar ser el novato?.- Ya estamos muy lejos, no creo que sea bueno seguir avanzando.

- No temas, si pasa algo yo te defenderé.- Si es que no pongo mi vida en peligro.- Además estamos ocultos tras estos árboles de tronco grueso. No nos verán.

- Bien.-

Seguimos andando hasta que de entre los árboles pude divisar las murallas que protegían la ciudad de Miradow. Pero no solo eso pude observar, unos destellos ardientes y nubes negras también rodeaban la ciudad. Nos acercamos más, aun con las quejas del pelirrojo, y pude ver mejor lo que sucedía. La ciudad estaba siendo atacada, una gran masa de gente, si de gente ya que no podían ser nombrados soldados, entraba por la gran puerta. De alguna manera lograron penetrar aquella muralla y ahora la ciudad estaba siendo tomada. Hombres a caballo con semi-armaduras, espadas cortas, banderines en lanzas largas y hasta una que otra mujer, eran las fuerzas que ocupaban la ciudad y sometían a sus ciudadanos. Por una parte sonreí al ver tal suceso, ya que mi odio a los reinos no tenía comparación, pero, por otro lado sabía que esto no era bueno para el negocio. Ralster al momento en que se entere de esto, si que se molestara y conociéndolo no nos ira nada bien.

- Ahora si hay que volver.- Giro mi caballo y emprendí el viaje de vuelta.

- Espérame.- Izzy imito mi movimiento y me siguió desde atrás.

Cabalgamos a todo galope, tenia que dar la noticia cuanto antes. Nos tomo un tiempo en regresar con nuestros colegas. Ralster se nos acerco apenas nos vio llegar. Le conté lo que vimos y como lo había imaginado, se molesto. Y era obvio, teníamos más de tres semanas sin hacer un saqueo como se manda. Muchas de la culpa la tenía la resistencia, que en estos últimos meses había estado muy movilizada.

- Maldita resistencia.- El hombre calvo y corpulento con cicatrices en todo su cuerpo, pateo una roca que tenía a sus pies. Varios de los colegas no ocultaron en su rostro temor, en cambio yo solo sonreía.- Ese maldito de Kido, y su "ejercito". Siempre estropeando mis planes.

El tal Kido era uno de los líderes de la resistencia. Formo un numeroso "ejercito" con todos los pueblos libres del suroeste para poder hacerle frente a la armada de los reinos, pero jamás podría contra el enorme poder de aquellas tropas. Si bien el había conformado la mayor resistencia en todo el sur, esa era su única ventaja. Superioridad numérica. Yo estoy seguro que ese factor se le acabara en algún momento. Por eso y otras cosas, yo no me uní a tal inútil movimiento. Yo tengo mi manera de luchar, y todos temerán cuando consiga mi objetivo.

- ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?.- pregunto uno de mis colegas.

- Regresemos y tomemos el camino a Condur.- Ralster se subió a su caballo, un pura sangre de pelaje negro, uno que le había robado a un terrateniente de un poblado que asaltamos hace un mes.

- ¿A Condur?.- Izzy cuestiono la decisión de Ralster, e incluso yo tenia mis dudas ante la decisión de ir a tal asqueroso lugar.

- Tenemos que ir en busca de un colega.-

El rostro de nuestro líder se torno obscuro y siniestro, algo tenia planeado y yo esperaba que fuese acorde al mío. Ir a Condur, ciudad de los mercenarios, era un camino que solo se tomaba para huir ó buscar gente podrida que se uniera a tu gente. Y así nos fuimos todos, dejando una nube negra al fondo que cada vez se elevaba más al cielo.


	2. I-II

_**Es bueno ver que les gusta mi manera de crear este tipo de mundos, y es que me encantan hahaha. Bueno, les traigo rapido el segundo capitulo para que vayan dandose unamejor idea de cómo va esto. El siguiente capitulo talvez llegue el lunes, no lo aseguro, pero tratare.**_

_**anaiza18**_**: ****Gracias, tu review me ha hecho sentir muy bien y es por eso que he avanzado ya varios capitulo n.n**

_**William di Angelo**__**: **_**Es que me gusta mucho este genero, por eso creo que avanzo mas rapido y tengo mejores ideas de lo que quiero. Sobre la cantidad de fics, es que mi mente nunca deja de imaginar historias, pero, ya es momento de detenerlo y concentrarme en las que tengo haha. Sobre que sabes de que va la historia, yo creo que te llevaras sorpresas y con este capitulo empezaran n.n**

_**Ivymon**__**: **_**No es por nada, pero creo que esta historia si estará interesante ó eso es lo que me imagino, una cosa es tener la idea y otra muy distinta lograr plasmarla en letras haha. Hare mi mejor esfuerzo.**

_**AguusDempsey**__**: **_**Muchas gracias, tu review me ha hecho sonreir y motivado a seguir escribiendo hahaha. Si te los imaginas como el "Señor de los Anillos" es porque me inspiro en ellos, soy gran fan de las obras de Tolkien n.n haha, aunque tambien me inspiro de otros lados cuando escribo de este estilo. Espero que te guste esta historia y el camino que tomara.**

_**Digimon no me pertenece, ni su historia y personajes esto es por puro hobbie.**_

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_**.**

-M-

Una victoria más. Mi record sigue aumentando, y ya me han considerado el mejor comandante en la campaña de las unidades del centro. Y desde la seguridad de una colina puedo ver el porque de mi reputación, metros abajo el campo te batalla, en donde derrocamos al ejercito central del sur, mis tropas yacen victoriosas. Aunque no es nada agradable ver cuerpos regados por doquier, manchas de sangre teñir el césped verde, y ver rondar a los cuervos en círculo sobre nosotros, esta guerra es necesaria para un mundo mejor. Y yo, el comandante Yamato Ishida, el más joven en el cargo con veinte años e hijo del rey de Rindel, seré el que cree los cimientos del mundo que siempre he soñado. Y si para ello tengo que seguir tiñendo de rojo al mundo, no me importara, el bien justificara los medios y la historia me dará la razón.

En lo que mis tropas limpian el campo de batalla, yo voy a mi casa de campaña para reunirme con mis segundos al mando. Es tiempo de ver nuestro siguiente movimiento, esta guerra ya ha durado mas de siete largos años y estoy decidido ha terminarla lo mas pronto posible. Cabalgo en mi corcel blanco, paso por entre mis fieles hombres que el verme me saludan con respeto y yo devuelvo el gesto. Esos hombres han derramado sangre por mí, por su reino, por el ideal. Llego a mi cuartel después de cruzar un estrecho entre el campo de batalla y el campamento. Bajo de mi corcel y me introduzco, seguido de mis generales, a la casa de campaña. No es muy lujosa, y es que nunca se me ha hecho práctico llenarme de lujos si no durare mucho en un lugar. Me acerco a la mesa de estrategias y tomo asiento en una silla con felpo rojo, uno brillante y contrastante con el que tiñe el césped. Tres son mis generales; Ryun el mas veterano de todos, hombre corpulento, pero con marcas de edad en su cabellera negra. Hetlmon, dos años mayor que yo, moreno, alto y enérgico, y al final Kalmi mi mejor amiga, una joven de tez blanca, muy bella con su cabellera azul cielo, inteligente y letal. Todos toman asiento, estamos alrededor de la mesa que en ella se posa un mapa del terreno en que estamos y sus cercanías.

- Comandante.- Kalmi es la primera en hablar.- Le felicito por su cuarta victoria en hilo, pero, con su permiso y todo el debido respeto que se merece, quisiera expresar mi inquietud.

- Habla, sabes que conmigo esas formalidades no van.-

Kalmi me mira inquieta, sabe que soy un hombre serio, calculador, frío y si lo requiere la situación cruel. Pero, ella no debe de temerme, ella podía ser de las pocas personas que me pueden hablar fuerte y yo no me molestaría.

- Bien.- Kalmi tomo aire y se expreso ante mi y los demás generales.- Hemos luchado sin parar estas ultimas semanas, mi lord, nuestras tropas se comienzan a cansar.- La general me mira directo a los ojos, puedo ver a través de los de ella lo que me quiere decir.- Le pido que les de un par de semanas de descanso, no mas. Esto le ayudara ha las luchas mas difíciles que se avecinan.

Mi general tiene toda la razón, mi gente esta muy cansada y agotada. Y aun así, si yo se los ordenase seguirían peleando, pero, eso no es estratégico. Debía dejarlos descansar, tomar fuerzas, planear y volver a la acción en unos días más.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.- Me levanto de mi asiento y me voy a donde esta la jarra con vino, tomo una de mis copas de cobre y me sirvo.- Heltmon, anuncia a las tropas que regresaremos a Miradow.

- Como comande, mi lord.-

Heltmon fue e hizo lo que le ordene. Las tropas se mostraron felices ante la noticia, y pasado el día, a la mañana siguiente emprendimos el camino a la ciudad fronteriza. El camino nos tomó una semana, pero, por fin estábamos cerca de nuestro destino. Saliendo el sol, pasando el terreno de colinas y llegando a la más alta de todas, mis tropas y yo presenciamos con horror el estado de la ciudad. Detrás de las altas murallas todo ardía en llamas, y se envolvía en una nube negra. Mande enseguida a mi gente a buscar sobrevivientes, y otra a explorar las cercanías, por si aun había enemigos rondando el lugar.

El tiempo pasó, el anochecer se hizo presente. Los malditos salvajes del sur no habían dejado a nadie con vida. Una rabia ante tal suceso me domino las entrañas. Esta era una de las pocas ciudades que han tenido la mala fortuna de caer, y es que los salvajes no tienen una armada preparada como la nuestra. Aun así, sus líderes eran astutos y eso debía de reconocerse.

Tuvimos que armar el campamento a las afueras de la ciudad. Por lo ocurrido en todo el día, decidí relajarme y me quede sentado en una silla acolchada pensando. No puedo creer que los salvajes tomaran Miradow, una ciudad amurallada, las otras no lo eran por lo que era comprensible. Pero, ¿Cómo lograron entrar a la ciudad y abrir las puertas?, ya que no tenían armamento para destruir la muralla, y no había indicios de que lo hicieran. Tantas teorías recorren mi cabeza, y todas tan bien armadas que no puedo descartar ninguna.

- Mi lord.- Entro en la carpa mi guardia, le hago la seña de que prosiga hablando.- Los exploradores han regresado. Dos traen noticias interesantes.

- Hazlos pasar.-

El guardia hace una reverencia y va por los exploradores. No tardan en entrar, y como es costumbre me saludan con respeto. Devuelvo el gesto y les dejo hablar.

- Mi señor.- comienza uno, y da un paso al frente.- Hemos descubierto a un grupo de mercenarios a unos kilómetros de aquí.

- ¿Mercenarios?.- Mi soldado asiente. Ellos nunca están cerca de las fronteras, no a menos de que algo bueno obtengan por hacerlo. Esto hace que una nueva teoría surja en mi mente.- ¿Están muy lejos?

- Para este momento yo creo que si.- Hablo el mismo soldado con voz firme.- Cuando los encontramos estaban deshaciendo su campamento y emprendían el viaje.

- Parece que tomarían el camino a Condur.- añadió el otro.

- ¡Vaya!.- La idea de que esos tales mercenarios tenían la respuesta de lo ocurrido en Miradow ronda por mi cabeza.- Esta noticia es muy reveladora, bien hecho.

Mis soldados se despiden con un saludo y salen de la carpa. Mando llamar a mis generales, mientras cavilo en mi mente la presencia de aquellos mercenarios en la ciudad. No puedo descartar que ellos son los principales sospechosos en atravesar el muro, abrir las puertas de la ciudad, y dejar pasar al ejército del sur, claro todo por un buen pago que el líder de los salvajes les habría dado. Veo entrar a mis tres generales, se paran frente a mí y preguntan en que me pueden servir. Solo tengo una orden.

- Alisten a las tropas, mañana partimos a Condur.-


	3. I-III

_**Y, ¿Cómo están mies lectores?, espero que estén teniendo un buen domingo. Para alegrarles mas el día (si como no xD) les traigo el nuevo capitulo de este fic. Las cosas iran aumentando de emoción, y nuevos peligros arribaran a esta historia. **_

_**Por cierto, me di cuenta que les Spolie sin querer el principio de este capitulo con al final del anterior hahahaha, nunca me fije que paso eso, pero, no importa lo emocionante esta mas allá de los primeros párrafos que ya leyeron haha.**_

_**anaiza18**_**: ****La verdad si tengo mucha inspiración, lo que es Hackers y esta historia no más empiezo a escribir y me es difícil detenerme haha. Tratare de ser constante en mis actualizaciones, las cuales yo creo a partir de la siguiente semana serán los viernes para ambas historias. Con respecto a los elegidos, ya lo veras en un futuro n.n**

_**William di Angelo**__**: **_**Exacto, la letra indica al narrador. Te doy la primicia de que existen hasta ahorita cuatro letras n.n hehehe. Poco a poco veras como es el carácter de cada personaje, y como conforme la historia avanza se van definiendo.**

_**Ivymon**__**: **_**Que bueno que te encanto, espero este capitulo también. Saludos n.n**

_**AguusDempsey**__**: **_**Es que estos primeros dos capítulos eran cortos, pero ya este es mas largo y espero que aun así se te pase volando hahaha. Y si soy gran fan de Tolkien, como dices es un genio al crear un universo tan genial y basto. Yo me he leído casi todos los libros excepto por el Silmarillion y La comunidad del anillo.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_**.**

-T-

En todo el camino voy pensando en lo que iremos hacer en Condur. Ralster no pronuncio ni una palabra en todo el trayecto, y no puedo evitar tener un terrible mal presentimiento. Las situación entre mi jefe y el Kido es tensa y áspera, solo una vez los he visto juntos. No resulto nada bien. Kido pedía nuestros favores para derrocar una armada del reino de Rindel. Por supuesto, no habría paga alguna. Kido argumentaba que no eran tiempos en que el pueblo del sur se dividiera, Ralster no le intereso. Supongo que ese fue el momento en que todo salio mal para el y mis colegas, ya que cada que nos topamos con la resistencia, no nos tratan bien.

Pasando el río _Artimisio_ y las praderas de Lour, puedo ver el intento de ciudad llamado Condur. Básicamente solo son casuchas de barro, otras de ladrillo viejo y el terreno es lodoso. Por las calles veo hombres tirados, ahogados en alcohol, también hay marranos gigantes siendo correteados por perros bravos, que con la mas minima mirada te ladran y lanzan a morder. Mis cuarenta colegas y yo llegamos a la pensión "Los tres Sgites". Ese lugar era de un amigo de Ralster, por lo que descansamos allí.

- Mañana tendré una reunión importante.- Mi jefe nos miro a todos con sus ojos llenos de enojo.- Tendrán el día para embriagarse y buscar la compañía de alguna ramera.- los hombres se emocionaron, "_Estupidos_" pienso al ver como con tan básicos placeres se conforman. Yo aprovechare el día para entrenar, y se cual seria la mejor manera.

Subo las escaleras, camino por el pasillo que me conduce a la puerta de mi habitación. En mi caminar una puerta se abre y una joven mujer sale corriendo desnuda perseguida por uno hombre moreno en iguales condiciones. Los ignoro y llego a mi habitación, entro, me quito mi cinturón y espada. Desabotono un par de los botones de mi camisa y me echo a lo que debe ser mi cama. Pierdo el sentido del tiempo cuando mis parpados pesan, y sin previo aviso caigo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente veo que mi compañero de habitación es el novato. Sigue durmiendo, por lo que yo me pongo mi indumentaria, abrocho mi cinto, coloco mi espada en su lugar y salgo de la habitación. Camino por el pasillo que me conducirá a la escalera, no puedo evitar oler el desagradable aroma que invade todo el lugar. Alcohol, sudor y otros hedores hacen que sea imposible respirar. Bajo las escaleras y estoy dispuesto a cruzar la puerta principal, que esta abierta, cuando una voz me detiene.

- ¿A dónde vas?. – Ralster esta tirado a un lado con botella en mano, lo que indica que tuvo una noche muy entretenida.

- Daré una vuelta por la ciudad.-

- Nunca te veré perderte en el Ron, ¿cierto?.- Ralster levanto su mano con la botella de la mencionada bebida.- No parecer mercenario, no se porque te acepte en mi grupo.- Veo como trata de levantarse mi supuesto líder, pero, lo hace de una manera tan torpe que vuelve a caer al suelo con quejidos y maldiciones.- ¡Maldición!

- Por eso no soy como ustedes.- Salgo de la pensión sin importar lo que dije, se que no me escucho, pero, si lo hubiera hecho no me interesaría.

Salgo de la ciudad, y me adentro a unos pastizales. Parece que aquel lugar es bueno para entrenar. Desenvaino mi espada y comienzo hacer unos movimientos de calentamiento. Mi mente se relaja cada vez que entreno por la mañana, es un escape de mis constantes frustraciones, una manera de drenar todas aquellas pesadillas que me acosan la noche anterior. Mis movimientos cada vez son mejores, me vuelvo más ágil y certero en el golpe. Por mi mente pasa el pequeño recuerdo de la primera vez que tome una espada, sonrío al ver en mi recuerdo a un joven novato, lleno de miedo y pánico al pensar que con tal objeto tendría que asesinar. En estos tiempos el que no sabe usar una espada esta condenado a su muerte, y yo no pienso caer. Tengo un objetivo, una misión que completar antes.

Pierdo la razón del tiempo, y cuando caigo rendido al suelo lleno de sudor noto en el cielo que ya el sol esta sobre mi, marcando el medio día. Me quedo en el suelo un rato mas, admirando el gran manto azul. El aire es aun fresco y regocijante. Cierro mis ojos y me dejo acariciar, no pienso en nada, solo me dejo llevar. Luego de un pequeño rato de descanso tomo mi espada, la envaino y me voy de nuevo a la ciudad.

No importa que momento del día sea, siempre en las calles hay hombres tirado de borrachos y olores desagradables. Ando por una calle paralela a la de la pensión y es cuando ve al novato caminar en dirección contraria a la mía. Al verme me sonríe y se acerca a mi. Yo no tengo ganas de hablar.

- Piert.- Me saluda, yo solo asiento.- Te has levantado temprano, cuando me levante no te vi.

- Tenía cosas que hacer.-

- ¿Qué puedes hacer además de emborracharte en este lugar?.-

- Cosas, novato.- Dicho esto emprendo de nuevo mi camino, aquel pelirrojo jamás se me despegaba y eso me molesta.

En nuestra caminata no cruzo palabra con el pelirrojo, mas yo se que el si tiene muchas cosas que decirme, finjo no notarlo. Al entrar a la pensión ya no veo a Ralster tirado donde lo deje en la mañana. Subo las escaleras y veo a unos colegas vestidos, ya no se notan borrachos y sus rostros volvieron hacer rudos.

- ¿A dónde van?.-

- Ralster nos ha pedido que lo acompañemos a las afueras.- Contesto al que conozco como Fyun.

- ¿A que?.-

- No te incumbe.- Contesto otro de mis colegas, y con esto los cuatro bajan las escaleras. No puedo evitar sentir que algo esta ocurriendo y no se que es.

Con todo y mi sentimiento me voy a la habitación, aun seguido por Izzy. Al entrar me tumbo en la cama y tomo un pergamino. En el esta escrito un poema, uno que siempre tendré cerca de mi.

- Siempre ves ese pergamino.- Volteo a ver a Izzy quien juega con su daga.- Cada noche antes de que el sol se esconda, te veo leer su contenido.

- Vaya, tengo un acosador.-

- No me malinterprete, Piert.- Izzy abre los ojos preocupado.- Es solo que la mayoría de las veces me toca dormir junto a usted. Pero si de debo de admitir que le admiro.

- ¿Me admiras?.-

- Usted no es como los demás, no es un típico mercenario.- Izzy deja su daga en la mesita que tiene a un lado y recarga sus brazos en sus rodillas.- Se ve que tiene un objetivo, que tiene mas clase, honor y se nota a leguas que es mejor que los hombres que le rodean.

Nunca pensé que aquel pelirrojo tuviera un concepto tal de mi. Me pinta como un hombre respetable, cuando lo cierto es que no lo soy. Nunca me he sentido como aquellas palabras me describían, yo siempre me he sentido como una persona peor que los mercenarios a los que utilizo.

- No digas idioteces.-

- Solo digo lo que veo.- El pelirrojo se levanta de la silla y se retira de la habitación.

Que muchacho aquel, el tampoco era un mercenario. Pero eso con el tiempo cambiaria. Me vuelvo al pergamino, leo solo unas líneas y lo guardo de nuevo en mi morral. Mi estomago gruñe por lo que decido bajar a comer.

Luego de saciar mi apetito, paso el día en entrenar y sacar filo a mi espada y dagas. Siempre me ha gustado tenerlas en condiciones de uso, no quiero verme envuelto en un problema y no estar preparado. Veo por la ventana de mi habitación y veo que ya comienza a terminar la tarde, al baja la mirada veo como Ralster y otros ocho hombres vienen por la calle aledaña en dirección a la pensión. Cuatro de los sujetos son mis colegas, los otros cuatro son extraños. Salgo de la habitación y bajo las escaleras justo cuando Ralster y sus acompañantes entran. De los extraños uno, el que esta a lado izquierdo de Ralster, me llama mas la atención, parece ser un hombre despreciable.

- Piert.- El hombre calvo, líder de los mercenarios y mío me mira sorprendido.- ¿No les dije que se tomaran el día?

- Si, y estar aquí es como decidí pasar el tiempo.-

- Nunca te entenderé.- Ralster refunfuño y paso junto con sus seguidores a un lado del mío, cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta de su habitación me dedico unas ultimas palabras.- No quiero que nos molestes.

Solo asentí y fingí que saldría del edificio. Antes de salir pude ver como el ultimo hombre cerraba la puerta de una manera misteriosa, esto hizo que aumentara mi deseo por saber que era lo que mi "líder" nos ocultaba.

Corrí para rodear la pensión y quedar a espaldas de la entrada principal. Por fortuna el cuarto de Ralster se ubicaba abajo en lo más al fondo, por lo que una de sus ventanas daba a la calle de atrás. Con cautela de no ser visto, logre posicionarme bajo dicha ventana, y aunque no alcanzaba a escuchar todo con claridad, la voz de mi "líder" y otro sujeto el cual habla sin vacilar son los que escucho mejor. Por la platica me doy cuenta que son amigos. Se tratan muy amistosos y echan bromas de aventuras pasadas. Todo es risa y licor hasta que se toca un tema al parecer delicado que hace callar a todos.

- Y bien, ¿lo has encontrado?.-

- Me temo que todo fue una farsa.-

- ¡¿Qué?!.- Grita con voz ronca mi líder.- ¿Pagamos todo ese oro para nada?

- Te dije que debíamos ser mas precavidos.- El hombre al que llaman Irster no se nota en su voz que este intimidado por el enojo de Ralster.- Mira hermano, ya te he dicho que esa tal espada no exististe.

Me quedo intrigado, ¿Por qué Ralster estaría tan interesado en una espada?, ¿Qué tenia aquella que no tuviera las otras?. Por mi mente pasa que esta en busca de armamento mejor al que tenemos, aunque dudo ya que solo mencionan solo una espada. Y me cuestiono si alguna valdría tanto para pagar la cantidad de oro a la que hacen alusión. Algo más hay en el tema, y mejor sigo escuchando.

- Solo es un mito.- Irster vuelve hablar después de un momento de silencio.- La tal espada de Ilsur, la que contiene grandes poderes y es la mas poderosa de todas no existe, entiéndelo hermano.

Escucho como tiran algo al piso que cae en seco. Sospecho quien hizo tal acto en su momento de enojo. Esta conversación cada vez me es más interesante y muy reveladora. Con que existe en el mundo algo tan poderoso, que hasta el líder de unos mercenarios busca con tanto fervor. Si en verdad existe, esa espada deberá ser mía. Algo así en mis manos hará que mi objetivo se cumpla.

- ¡Te digo que existe!.- Ralster se escucha mas calmado, por alguna razón el estar con su hermano lo hacia no ser tan el.

- Solo porque una "bruja" te contó aquel mito ya crees que es verdad.-

¿Bruja?, vaya creía que la fuente seria mas confiable. Todos sabemos que los que se hacen llamar brujos, hechiceros ó similares son puros charlatanes, pero, algo me en mi me decía que creyera como lo hacia mi calvo líder. Escuche que volverían hablar, pero, el sonido estruendoso de cuernos de guerra y tambores resuena en todo Condur.

- ¡No puede ser!.- Exclamo al reconocer dichos sonidos. ¡Son cuernos de la armada de Rindel!.

No tardo en escuchar como la batalla se desata al norte de la ciudad. En mis pies siento el temblor que provoca la caballería de la armada. Corro para ir a mi habitación y tomar mis pertenencias. Al entrar a la pensión veo como mis colegas ya están preparados para luchar, Izzy va bajando las escaleras. Noto que no solo traer sus cosas, también las mías.

- No sean imbeciles, lleven solo lo importante.- reclama un colega cuando ve al pelirrojo entregarme mis armas y mi morral.

- ¿Qué hacemos, señor?.- pregunto uno de los mercenarios extraños al que debía ser Irster.

- Huir de la ciudad.-

- Nunca pensé que le tomarían importancia los reinos a este basurero.- comento otro de los extraños.- Parece que los hijos de puta de los reinos están dispuestos a que ya arda todo el sur.

- Hermano.- Irster se acerco a Ralster.- Debemos separarnos, si somos un grupo grande seremos fáciles de vencer.

Mi colega calvo dudo, se podía notar como apreciaba a su hermano. Por fin conocía una debilidad de aquel fortachón. Y eso me agradaba.

- Bien.- Ralster me mira con su ojo bueno y me pide que yo me lleve a la mitad del grupo.- Lidéralos y sácalos de aquí, nos veremos en dos días en el páramo de Jo.

- Bien.-

En mi grupo esta Izzy y otros veinte colegas. Salimos corriendo por las calles de la ciudad, dejando atrás el fuego que comienza a consumir las edificaciones. Mi plan es llevarlos a un establo ubicado a unas cuadras de la pensión. Mis colegas no preguntan por donde los conduzco, solo me siguen. El sentimiento de liderato me comienza agradar. Pero, no todo sale a lo planeado. Al otro lado de la calle veo tropas de la armada de Rindel, hombres envueltos de armaduras plateadas y bien equipados con sus espadas medias, un par de dagas de hoja curva y sus escudos en rectángulo que les cubren casi todo el cuerpo. Nuestra armadura de cuero, espadas cortas y dagas de hoja simple no son rivales. Detengo a mi gente al ver a las tropas marchar en unidad ha nuestra dirección.

- No nos han visto.- Digo en voz baja, hago la señal de retroceder e ir por la otra calle.

- Nos han rodeado.- Izzy se nota asustado, su voz tiembla.- Estamos perdidos.

- No.- Le digo de manera firme y dura, el pelirrojo se queda pasmado y ordeno a que sigan avanzando.

- ¿Como haremos para salir?.- Me pregunta uno de mis colegas.

- Tenemos que llegar al establo que esta a un par de cuadras al sur.- Miro por la esquina de la pared la calle que cruzaremos, y no veo tropas.- Avancen.- ordeno y todos pasamos al siguiente callejón.

Al ver el establo, y que este tiene caballos siento que lograremos huir. Avanzamos un poco más y sin esperarlo nos emboscan. No son muchos, solo unos cuantos soldados. Cuento diez. Veo que el líder suelta una risa, se quita el casco y veo que se trata de una mujer de cabello azulado.

- Mercenarios de escoria, si bajan sus armas no los mataremos.- Anuncia la mujer con su voz arrogante y acento del reino que proviene.- Ríndanse y sométanse al reino de Rindel.

- ¡Jamás!.- Grito en un acto de sacar mi desesperación al pensar que caería en manos de algún reino.- Prefiero morir.

Embisto en contra de la mujer, pero un soldado se interpone y lucho contra el. Mis colegas, mostrando su sangre de mercenario me siguen y luchamos contra los soldados. Nuestra ventaja numérica debe ser suficiente para librarnos de esta. Las armaduras de los reinos siempre tienen debilidades, y esas son en los cuellos, axilas, los costados y muslos. Esos puntos son los que hemos entrenado en atacar. Nuestro adversarios se preocupan al ver que somos buenos espadachines, y aunque ya he perdido a casi ocho de mis colegas ellos ya han perdido la mitad. En un movimiento rápido me quito a un soldado, veo el camino libre al establo y corro a el. Si algo tiene de bueno esta ciudad es que los caballos siempre los dejamos preparados para montar, y todo para estos casos de huir rápido. Veo como a mi lado Izzy también monta uno de los caballos, ambos salimos del establo y emprendemos la ayuda a nuestros colegas. Uno de ellos me pasa una lanza para facilitarme el atacar a caballo. Veo como la líder de los soldados se deshace de un compañero, yo le voy directo a ella y le echo al caballo. Cae ante el golpe y se queda desmayada en la tierra.

- Venga, vayan por un caballo.- les ordeno a mis colegas al ver que hemos vencido a los soldados. Todos corren al establo enseguida. Allí es cuando veo otro grupo de soldados venir hacia nosotros. En el centro puedo ver al comandante de la armada, su armadura lo delata, es blanca con bordes en azul. Lo que me llama la atención es que no usa casco, y puedo ver que es un joven rubio de mi edad, esto me sorprende más. Veo como sus ojos miran a las patas de mi caballo, esta observando con preocupación a la mujer de cabello azulado. Yo sonrío ante la idea que cruza mi cabeza, siempre me fascinara hacer sufrir a los hombres de los reinos. Sujeto firme mi lanza y busco un punto vulnerable y lo clavo en la mujer.

- ¡No!.- Escucho gritar a lo lejos con dolor al rubio.

Mis colegas se me unen ya en sus caballos y en un gesto de burla me despido del rubio que me mira con ira. Ordeno la huida. Apenas y emprendemos el trote una flecha pasa por mi costado rasgando mi armadura de cuero y mi propia piel. La flecha término matando a un colega que iba delante de mí. El dolor que siento por la herida me arranca un grito, giro un poco mi cabeza al costado y veo como el rubio tiene un arco en mano. Si no fuera porque doblamos en la esquina próxima, talvez su segundo intento daría en mi. Tomo mi costado con mi mano que se llena de sangre que brota de la herida.

- Tenemos que atenderte.- Izzy me dice al emparejárseme con su caballo.

- No hay tiempo.- Aunque el dolor me esta comiendo por dentro, no podemos parar. Tenemos que lograr salir de la ciudad invadida, tendré que aguantar, no dejare que esto me mate.

-M-

Ver como un salvaje mercenario mataba a mi mejor amiga frente mis ojos provoco que estallara en mi una ira mayor. La impotencia que experimente momentos antes era algo que hasta entonces no había sentido. Ahora tenía entre mis brazos el cuerpo sin vida de una gran mujer, una que la dio por su reino. No me cabe en la cabeza que ella pudiera morir a manos de gente escoria sin adiestramiento.

- Señor.- Se me acerca uno de mis soldados.- ¿Los perseguimos?

- Hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario.-

Mis soldados van por los caballos que sobraron en el establo y diez partieron tras aquellos mercenarios.

- No se lo perdonare.- El rostro de aquel castaño me lo he grabado en mi mente, y juro que pagara mil veces lo que acababa de hacer. Lo cazare y lo haré pagar.- ¡Te encontrare bastardo!.


	4. I-IV

_**Vaya que si estoy avanzando con esta historia, ya vamos para el cuarto capitulo. Tengo tantas ideas para esta historia, de hecho se como va acabar, que espero poder plasmarlas bien al escribirlo. Les tengo una noticia, como casi no le estoy dando uso a mi twitter y para no dejarlo así he decidió que cada que publique una de mis historias tuiteare alguna curiosidad sobre esta así por si quieren darse una vuelta allí podrán hallar mas n.n haha. Para comenzar y sepan de lo que se hablara en este y futuros capitulo mi primer tweet será un mapa pero véanlo después de leer este cap. ya entenderán porque. Y la ultima noticia, para los que me siguen en Hackers 2, ¡mañana hay nuevo capitulo!.**_

_**anaiza18**_**: ****Y si que Matt y Tai tendrán pique hahaha, ya pronto veras que es lo que Tai quiere y que planea.**

_**William di Angelo**__**: **_**En tiempos de guerra es fácil perder la línea de entre lo bueno y lo malo. Es bueno y me agrada que ya vayas viendo ó dándote una idea de cómo va esto y lo mejor es que te esta gustando.**

_**Ivymon**__**: **_**Que bueno que te encanto. Saludos n.n**

_**AguusDempsey**__**: **_**Es gratificante saber que cumplo en cada capitulo, y mas que te sigo sorprendiendo hahaha. Se agradecen los aplausos n.n hehehe. Cada vez, y será porque me motivan, los capítulos son mas largo. Espero que este capitulo, el cual siento importante, te guste mucho.**

_**Mara: **_**Que bueno que te gusto. ****Sobre tu pergunta talvez este capitulo te responda.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_**.**

-M-

La ciudad fue tomada, pero no puedo decir que con éxito. Una absurda batalla, una que no debió presentar gran desafío, se convirtió en el final de mi general y mejor amiga. Estoy molesto, y lo bueno es que tengo con que desquitarme. Nuestro plan nunca fue matar a los mercenarios, ó por lo menos no a todos. El plan era capturar a la mayoría he interrogarlos. Buscar a los que trabajaron para el "ejercito" salvaje. Camino frente a una hilera de hombres sometidos, amarrados y arrodillados, me miran con odio y el sentimiento es mutuo. Mis generales llevan horas tratando de sacarles información, ninguno dice nada, hasta eso esta escoria tiene escrúpulos. En mi pasar, uno me escupe a los pies y me maldice.

- ¡Alto!.- Ordeno a mis soldados que ya estaban dispuestos a darle una tremenda golpiza.- Dejen que se exprese esta sabandija.

Mis hombres retroceden, y yo me acerco al hombre que trata de zafarse de los grilletes para arremeter contra mi. Por mas pinta de rufián que tuviera, a mi no me intimidaba.

- Habla si tanto deseos tienes.-

- Yo no sigo ordenes de cabrones del reino.- El hombre se agita tratando inútilmente de atacarme.- Si no tuviera esta mierda en mis muñecas te haría pedazos.

- Vaya que tienes agallas.- Sonrío y me hinco para ver directo a los ojos aquel mercenario. Mi gesto parece molestarle por lo que marco mas en mi labios la sonrisa.- A caso, ¿no sabes quien soy?

- Un estupido que se cree superior a nosotros.-

- Estupido.- digo en voz baja casi y en forma de que me lo digo a mi mismo.- Bien veras, te daré una oportunidad de demostrar quien es el superior. – El mercenario me mira con relego, pido la llave del grillete a mi soldado y este dudoso me lo da.- Te dejare libre, y pelearemos.

- Idiota, no te dejare con vida.-

- Es lo veremos.-

Libero al sujeto y apenas siente libertad se me lanza. El sujeto queda sobre mi y trata de ahorcarme, mis soldados quieren ayudarme pero les detengo con un gesto de mi mano. Mi adversario es fuerte, pero, no tiene técnica. Si le sumamos a que estoy lleno de rabia, esta pelea no durara mucho. Con un movimiento ágil de mis piernas invierto la situación, me quedo sobre el mercenario que me mira sorprendido. Sin piedad comienzo a golpearlo en el rostro. El sujeto trata de defenderse en vano, pero, mis golpes son rápidos. Con su pierna me logra lanzar a un lado y ambos nos incorporamos enseguida. Nos miramos con odio. El es el primero en atacar, yo logro esquivar sus golpes. No es adversario para mi, en una de mis esquivadas me coloco tras el mercenario y le doy una patada en su corva doblegándolo, en su momento de debilidad le tomo con mis brazos de la cabeza y en un acto fulminante le quito la vida. Los demás mercenarios que miraban la pelea, y apoyaban en gritos a su colega se quedaron callados y atónitos ante mi muestra de poder. Dejo caer el cuerpo de la rufián al suelo y me levanto victorioso.

- Y asi queda demostrado porque nos sentimos superiores.- Grito para que todos los prisioneros escuchen mis palabras. Mis hombres se envuelven en carcajadas y yo me dispongo a ir a mi carpa.- Sigan interrogándolos.

-T-

Estoy tirado en el suelo, recargando mi espalda en el tronco de un árbol. Estoy solo, mis ex-colegas al verme herido y que no podía avanzar me abandonaron. Que se podía esperar de mercenarios. El único que se quedo junto a mi es Izzy, quien ahora buscaba algo de agua para beber y limpiar mi herida. Maldigo para mis adentros por mi mala suerte, esta herida me esta matando y me frustra pensar que bajo este árbol pereceré. Escucho crujir ramas a lo lejos, y el movimiento de unos arbustos me pone en guardia. Tomo mi espada y espero, aun sabiendo que es inútil el defenderme. Si algún soldado de Rindel me halla estaré perdido. Me quedo atento observando los arbustos a mi derecha hasta que de ellos emerge una mujer. Me quedo alucinado al ver la belleza de aquella dama, que no puede ocultar ni con toda la suciedad y harapos que trae encima. Es de altura media, cabello corto y rojizo (mas claro que el de Izzy), de tez blanca como la nieve y ojos de fuego. Me ve asustada, no se si porque soy un extraño ó por la sangre que brota de mi costado.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?.- la voz suave de aquella pelirroja sonó tan melodiosa en mis oídos que me tuvo que volver a preguntar para que mi atención se pusieran en sus palabras.

- Creo que es obvio, ¿no?.-

Mi manera de contestar, mal educada y fría no parece afectarle. Se me acerca con cautela, imagino que esperando a que no haya más hombres malos cerca que le hagan correr peligro.

- No te preocupes, solo soy yo.- Mis palabras no parecen confiables para ella que sigue en guardia.- Me han abandonado, solo tengo un compañero que fue en busca de agua.

- Eres mercenario, ¿cierto?.-

- ¿Cómo sabes?.- La pelirroja apunta a mi marca en el brazo derecho, una que me hicieron hace ya tiempo soldados de Dac'on cuando me atraparon.

- No se puede esperar mucho de mercenarios.-

- Dímelo a mi.- refunfuño al pensar en mis ex-colegas. Seguro que ya estaban por llegar a la marca.- Y tu, por las fachas que traes aseguro que no eres de la realeza.

- Era una esclava.-

Al escuchar aquello en mi mente brotan ideas de los horrores que aquella mujer pudo haber vivido. Ser esclavo en estos tiempos era peor que la misma muerte. Estoy tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no me percato que la mujer se coloca aun lado mio, y es hasta que me toma la mano que me doy cuenta. Aparta mi mano y ve la herida, dibuja una mueca y de su pequeña bolsa, colgada en su cintura, saca una especia de hojas extrañas. Nunca las había visto.

- Estas a tiempo.- me dice mientras coloca las hojas en su boca y comienza a masticarla. De su cantimplora, la cual parece haber hecho ella misma, enjuaga mi herida. Escupe las hojas ya molidas en su mano y la comienza a colocar en mi herida. Siento tan reconfortante que cierro los ojos para gozar mas.- Esto ayudara a cauterizar y mantenerte limpia la herida.

- ¿Qué es esa planta que traes?.-

- Se llama Euk-lip.- La pelirroja se levante y me mira seria.- Es una planta considerada mágica por sus efectos curativos.

- ¿Me sanare?.-

- Si.- La joven da un par de pasos a mi lado.- Estabas a tiempo de ser tratado, tu herida no es mortal al menos que no fuese atendida si lo seria.

Yo me siento alegre al escuchar aquello. Veo como la joven no dice nada y se comienza a retirar, estar cerca de un mercenario no es buena idea. Yo haría lo mismo en su posición, pero, viendo que estaba sola y soldados persiguiéndome, no era bueno dejarla.

- Espera.- La pelirroja se da media vuelta y me mira.- En estos momentos los caminos son peligrosos, hay soldados de Rindel por doquier, te conviene quedarte.

- ¿Quedarme por el que buscan?, no gracias.-

- Claro que no me buscan.- Aquella pelirroja tenia un instinto muy bueno, eso le daba más valor. Debo de admitir que es astuta.- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Al poco del amanecer vi varios hombres a caballo, todos mercenarios...- La joven se notaba alerta en todo instante.- Y al cabo de un pequeño rato vi pasar por el mismo camino a soldados de Rindel.

Esta pelirroja armo enseguida el rompecabezas, desde que me vio supo quien era y porque de mi estado. Lo extraño es que aun así me atendió la herida y seguía aquí, conmigo.

- Eres buena.- Me acomodo mejor en el tronco que uso de respaldo y cierro un ojo ante el dolor de la herida.- Aun así, te conviene quedarte. Nos podemos ayudar, y te aseguro que no soy como la escoria de mercenario que has de conocer.

La pelirroja se queda un momento pensativa, parece que mis palabras le están haciendo efecto. Me mira de pies a cabeza, como estudiándome. Se que no aceptara, pues quien creería en las palabras de un mercenario, pero, cuando la veo sonreír levanto una ceja en forma de no entender.

- Supongo que podemos ayudarnos.-

-M-

Estoy tratando de relajarme en mi cama. No puedo dormir debido a que en mis sueños aparece la frustración de no haber salvado a mi amiga. Miro el techo de tela que forma mi carpa, y dejo escapar un suspiro. El miedo se vuelve temor al pensar que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para mantener cerca y viva a mis seres queridos. Los rostros de todos lo que he perdido desfilan ante mis ojos. Cierro mi puño y golpeo el colchón de paja. Me levanto y me dirijo a mi mesa, tomo el tintero y una pluma. Busco algún pergamino en buena condición y comienzo a escribir. Ya ha pasado una semana de la última vez. Mi mano no deja de moverse, la pluma en su punta llena de tinta plasma las palabras que emanan de mi mente. Al llegar al final del pergamino espero que la tinta seque y la doblo, acerco la cera y la caliento. Dejo que un poco, solo lo necesario, caiga en el dobles del pergamino y con mi anillo lo sello. Salgo de mi carpa y ordeno que el mensajero venga a mí.

- Ten, llevo esto a Katorica.- Le paso el pergamino sellado a mi mensajero y el asiente.

- Pronto volveré con la respuesta.-

Veo partir a mi mensajero y al perderlo de vista doy media vuelta. No tengo ganas de volver a mi carpa por lo que decido ir a dar una vuelta por el campamento y después ver como van las cosas con los prisioneros.

-T-

Tengo rato platicando con la pelirroja que se presento como Sora Takenouchi. Me platico que era de una esclava de un terrateniente de Miradow, desde que nació ha tenido el recuerdo de servir aquella familia de apellido pedante que no recordare nunca. Su vida ha estado llena de sufrimiento y dolor, desde ver a su padre fallecer a manos de otro esclavo hasta ver a su madre sacrificarse para mantenerla lejos de las manos del hombre al que tenían que llamar _Dominus. _Aquel era el titulo que tenían los dueños de esclavos, un término para mi gusto arrogante. Al preguntarle porque no esta con su madre me cuenta que falleció hace unas semanas, todo porque el hijo único de la familia a la que servia le entro un capricho y su madre por defenderse recibió el castigo de la horca. Cierro mi puño ante la molestia de ver las injusticias que viven los esclavos en los reinos. Su narración llega al momento en que la ciudad es sitiada por la resistencia, y al momento en que logran penetrar los muros el caos se desato abriendo la oportunidad de que ella se fugara. Entre la confusión de la batalla, ella logro llegar a la puerta oeste de la ciudad y salir junto a las personas que eran desalojadas de la ciudad por los soldados. Por la gran multitud nadie se percataba de quien salía, al momento en que cruzo la puerta corrió lo mas que pudo hasta ocultarse en los bosques aledaños. Y sus días posteriores le llevaron a encontrarme.

- ¿Por qué no te quedaste con la resistencia?.-

- No soy guerrera.- La pelirroja se masajea las muñecas, paso mis ojos aquella zona y las veo moradas, seguro por os grilletes que usaban en ella sus dominus.- el ejercito que ataco la ciudad era la de Kido, y el usa a todos los que puede para luchar. No quería ese destino para mi.

- Entonces, ¿Qué planeas hacer?.-

- Pienso ir a lo mas al sur que se pueda, quiero ir al reino de Cristan.- Yo no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada, Sora me mira con ojos molestos. No me importa y sigo riendo.- No es gracioso, escuche que en ese lugar la gente es libre y no tiene problemas como nosotros.

- El paraíso en este infierno.- suelto ante la mirada incomoda de mi compañera.- cuantas veces no he escuchado a gente decir que quiere huir al reino independiente de Cristan.

- No veo nada de malo.-

- Mira, esta muy lejos como para que una esclava como tu llegué hasta allá en primera.- Me coloco en una posición mas cómoda y noto que mi herida ya no duele tanto. Aquella planta que menciono Sora si que era milagrosa.- En segunda, si logras llegar necesitaras dinero para cruzar el mar y así llegar al reino, el cual no le abre los brazos a cualquiera.

En mi mente se dibuja el mapa de nuestro mundo conocido. El reino independiente de Cristan es un archipiélago, que según los rumores tiene los más bellos paisajes conocidos. Aun así, esta muy al sur más allá del estrecho de Inselgam, hasta el final del continente y no es fácil llegar hasta allá. A caballo te tardarías un máximo de dos y medio desde nuestra posición en llegar, pero, mi pelirroja compañera va a pie y eso le triplicaría el tiempo, sin mencionar que tendría que pasar por terrenos muy hostiles y poco habitados. Es una locura que pocos intentan.

- No quiero ser malo y destruí tu sueño, pero, no es rentable llevar a cabo tu idea.-

- ¿Qué se supone que haga entonces?, ¿quedarme y esperar morir en esta guerra?.-

- No, sígueme y te prometo que eso no pasara.- Mis palabras suenan tan ciertas y firmes como el sonido del agua caer en una cascada que la pelirroja no muestra duda en creerme, solo esta presente la duda de si aceptar.- Yo terminare esta guerra, y los reinos pagara.

- Pues únete al ejército de la resistencia.- Sora suelta risitas en forma de burla, yo me molesto un poco, pero me parece tan gracioso su forma de reír que no puedo evitar dibujar una media sonrisa.

- Hablo enserio.-

-Yo también.-

- Unirme a un ejercito condenado a la perdición, no es parte de mi plan.- Sora deja de reír y me pone atención.- Hay formas mejores de acabar con los reinos, y cuando las halle arderán.

- Tienes mucho rencor a los reinos, ¿verdad?.- Sora se acomoda en su propio árbol donde se recarga y me mira curiosa.- No me has platicado de ti.

- No hay mucho que saber.- Sora me dedica una mirada de que no es justo que ella si hablara de su vida y ahora yo no quisiera. No se que tiene aquella mujer que me hace sentir cómodo y en confianza. No me gusta para nada eso, pero, al final accedo hablar de mí.- Yo vivía en un pequeño poblado en las fronteras, era un lugar muy bello para vivir.- En mi mente se dibujo el pueblo al que llamaban Présdulac, se ubicaba bajo unas altas montañas nevadas y cerca de un lago con agua cristalina. Era tan pacifico aquel recinto que parecía que la paz seria eterna. La gente en aquel pueblo era calida y amistosa, en su mayoría había chozas de madera y grandes establos donde manteníamos al ganado. Sora ante mi descripción cierra los ojos y parece que se esta imaginando mi antiguo hogar.- Allí vivía con mi padre, madre y hermana, éramos unos tranquilos campesinos, hasta que la armada del reino de Dac'on nos ataco una mañana de abril.- Recordar aquello me revolvía el estomago y un dolor mas fuerte que el de mi herida me invadía el corazón.- Mi padre fue con los otros hombres del pueblo a pelear y distraer a la armada para que mujeres y niños huyéramos, yo tenia trece y mi hermana once. Mi hermana tenia el nombre Hikari, era una joven llena de vida, hermosa de cabello corto y castaño, su vida era siempre sonrisas. Nos contagiaba a todos con su luz.- Veo que me desvío de la historia al recordar a mi amada hermana y sacudo la cabeza.- El caso es que mi madre nos trepa a mi hermana y a mi en un caballo, yo era buen jinete. Nos ordena huir al pueblo más al sur y dar el aviso del ataque.

Doy una media sonrisa irónica al recordar que todo fue en vano. Mi hermana y yo logramos huir al siguiente poblado donde vivía un tío. Dimos el aviso, pero, en vez de luchar el poblado decidió huir más al sur. Mi tío nos cuido por un año mas, pues la guerra alcanzo el poblado en el que vivíamos en ese entonces. Nos tomaron por sorpresa y ahí es cuando perdí a mi hermana. Ya no puedo mas, recordar me esta hiriendo.

- El punto es que con todo lo que he vivido, mi objetivo es convertirme en el hombre mas poderoso del mundo.- Sora entiende porque interrumpo de repente mi narración.- No importa la manera, pero, me haré fuerte y derrotare a los reinos.

- Un solo hombre no podrá contra toda una armada.-

- Es cierto nunca lo lograre solo.- Eso siempre lo he tenido en mente, pero, de que sirve tener una armada si tu no eres fuerte.- Por eso mi objetivo esta en dos parte, ser poderoso y después buscar a los mejores guerreros para luchar.

- Aun así, hablas de ser el mas poderoso.- Sora levanta una ceja y se muerde el labio inferior.- ¿Piensas entrenar muy duramente?

- Como te dije, hay formas.- Luego recuerdo su planta y con mi mano señalo mi herida llena de aquella pasta verde.

- Estas bromeando.- Sora entiende lo que le doy a entender.- Me dices que crees que habrá en algún lado una cosa milagrosa que te ayudara.

- Milagrosa no, sorprendente si.-

En ese momento veo como de entre los mismos arbustos por donde apareció Sora, llega Izzy. El pelirrojo nos ve a los dos y no entiende que es lo que esta ocurriendo.

-M-

Llevamos casi todo el día exterminando a los mercenarios que no nos sirven, algunos han revelado información valiosa, pero, ninguno lo que viene a buscar. Tras de mi una nube negra se eleva, es la quema de los cuerpos de los mercenarios ejecutados. No queremos que en el momento de su putrefacción apeste la ciudad que volveremos a levantar. Mi atención esta en uno de mis generales que esta seleccionando a los nuevos prisioneros que serán interrogados cuando un cuerno resueno a lo lejos, volteo y veo que mis soldados vigilantes anuncian la llegada de los soldados que mande perseguir a los mercenarios que mataron a mi general, Kalmi. Me acerco al punto donde mis soldados llegaran, veo que su cacería fue exitosa. Amarrados y a pie traían a tres de los mercenarios.

- Mi señor, logramos atrapar a estos tres.- Veo a los hombre mugrientos y busco al que asesino a mi amiga. Aun cuando fuese de noche y la visión fuera mala, puedo reconocer al sujeto de mi edad de cabellera castaña revoltosa y tez blanca que me debe una. Entre los tres hombres no esta, y esto me enfurece.

- ¿Qué paso con los demás?.- Ante mi notable enojo mis soldados titubean al contestar.

- Muer.. Muertos, señor.-

- ¡¿Qué?!.- Mis soldados sudan en frío ante el temor de mi enojo.

- Mostraron resistencia, solo logramos conseguir a estos tres.-

- Y uno de cabello castaño revoltoso de mi edad, ¿lo vieron?.- Los soldados hacen un gesto de tratar de recordar a los sujetos contra los que lucharon, no parecía que recordasen bien los rostros de sus oponentes.- Según recuerdo no, señor.

- ¡Maldición!.- La inseguridad en la que me contestan no me agrada. Necesito saber con certeza si aquel sujeto esta con vida. Y se quien tiene aquella información.- Ustedes, ¿saben a quien me estoy refiriendo?

Los mercenarios no me miran, sus ojos están llenos de rencor. Entiendo que estos sujetos se harán los difíciles, y se como tratar a estas personas. Hay que quebrarlos.

- Sáquenles la información.- Ordeno a mis soldados, y al final agrego.- Y luego mátenlos.

Al escuchar esto los mercenarios se llenan de un terrible temor. Entre jaloneos mis soldados se llevaban a los nuevos prisioneros, pero, uno de ellos se gira a mi y me habla.

- Señor, perdónenos la vida.-

- No la merecen.- Contesto con desden.

- Diremos todo lo que quiera, pero perdónenos la vida.- Sonrío al ver que mi estrategia funciono.- Le diremos a quien es el que busca, y le aseguro que sigue con vida.

- Ven, la gente civilizada llega a buenos acuerdos que ayudan a las dos partes del negocio.- Mis soldados ríen a carcajadas al escuchar mis palabras. Y yo estoy feliz de saber que el sujeto que busco sigue con vida.


	5. I-V

_**Y heme aquí con un capitulo nuevo lleno de misterio, emociones e intriga hahaha bueno eso digo yo verdad. Este hasta el momento es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito y espero que todo lo que lean les sea de su agrado y me puedan dejar ver su opinión en los reviews. Como saben siempre trato de traerles buenos capítulos y así lo seguiré haciendo por lo que intentare en mejorar mi manera de escribir, narrar, ortografía etc, etc.. Ahora es tiempo de aviso: no creo verlos hasta la otra semana ya que andaré de vago para disfrutar lo que serán mis ultimas vacaciones estudiantiles hahaha y es por eso que no habrá Courage y Hackers 2 hasta el próximo martes si todo sale alo acordado.**_

_**anaiza18**_**: ****No solo perdió a su familia, si no todo lo que ha tenido que vivir después de que perdiera a su gente, pero, todo será revelado a su tiempo haha.**

_**William di Angelo**__**: **_**Este Tai puede ser persuasivo, además de que hay otros factores que influyen para que Sora este con el. En relación con la escena del caballo, creo que mi subconsciente fan me traiciono ya que nunca me acorde de aquella escena en el Señor de los Anillos, la cual si es similar hahaha. Y tienes razón están en un mundo que se esta yendo al diablo rápidamente.**

_**Ivymon**__**: **_**Me da gusto que te agradara la introducción de Sora, es un personaje importante y espero que te guste como lo llevare.**

_**AguusDempsey**__**: **_**No sabes que felicidad da saber que cada capitulo te gusta, es bueno ver que para ti no decae la historia hahaha. No quiero adelantar algo, pero espero que pronto Matt te caiga bien como lo hace Tai, incluso pon atención a este capitulo y te podrás dar cuenta de algo ;) con respecto a estos dos.**

_**Mara: **_**Pronto lo podrás confirmar si es Taiora o no hehe.**

_**Hikari Nyan: **_**Es un gusto que te haya gustado mi historia y forma de narrar, y mas me agrada que tu primera vez en leer un fic de este tipo sea el mío n.n**

_**Silvery Shine**__**: **_**Gracias por tus consejos como te dije son bien recibidos y claro que no me he molestado. Intentare mejorar en mi forma de escribir y seguir tus consejos. Sobre algo que me dijiste de que preferirías a Davis en seguir a Tai pues ya pronto veras porque elegí mejor a Izzy, yo siempre tengo un porque hahaha. Espero que sigas mi historia y te guste.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_**.**

-M-

Mercenarios traidores, han delatado a su camarada solo para mantener su pellejo a salvo. Si no fuese porque soy hombre de palabra ya estarían en la horca ó peor aun. Los mando a las mazmorras de Garlidon, campo de concentración de los prisioneros de guerra que consideramos que servirán en un futuro. Veo caer el sol en el horizonte cuando voy en dirección a mi carpa donde descansare, ansío que llegue la mañana siguiente para poder salir ya de este cuchitril que se hacia llamar Condur ciudad de los mercenarios. Estoy apunto de llegar a mi destino cuando Ryun, mi general en estrategias, se me acerca.

- Mi señor.-

- Ryun.- Ambos nos saludamos con cortesía, aun cuando yo soy un superior le tengo mucho respeto ya que el me ha enseñado gran parte de lo que se en esta guerra.- Dime, que es lo que tienes en tu mano.

- Ha llegado una carta del comandante de las tropas de Dac'on, Maslov .- El escuchar aquel nombre me provoca nauseas, ese tal Maslov es un ser despreciable y al que tengo que aguantar por nuestra alianza con su reino.- Nos informa que el general Davis Motomiya arribara a Miradow pasado mañana.

- ¿Por qué mandara uno de sus generales acá?.-

- Tenga, léalo por usted mismo.- Ryun me pasa la carta, la abro y leo su contenido. Efectivamente ha mandado a su general mas fiel, y me informa que en conjunto con sus tropas y las mías atacaremos en el gran puerto de Thálassas , en donde los espías del comandante han informado que allí se reunirán dos facciones del ejercito de los salvajes. Al final de la carta me menciona que mi padre ya esta enterado y ha dado la aprobación del ataque.- ¿Qué le parece, mi señor?

- Algo precipitado.- Si bien quiero acabar con esta guerra se que enfrentar a dos facciones del ejercito del sur no es buena idea, yo no cuento mas que con cuatro mil hombres, los cuales la mayoría deje en Miradow y por lo que la carta dice el general Davis trae en su mando tres mil hombres. No somos suficientes. Una facción del ejército del sur es integrada por seis mil hombres, lo que significa que estaremos superados por casi el doble de efectivos. Si bien eso no siempre es factor, pelear en el puerto es peligroso ya que pueden tener corsarios en su disposición lo que les da ventaja marina.- Esto no me agrada, algo trama ese Maslov y no es nada bueno te lo aseguro.

- ¿Qué hará entonces mi señor?.-

- ¡Maldición!.- Mi general me mira extrañado, no esperaba una reacciona así de mi.- Lo siento, es que yo tenia planeado ir tras ese mercenario que mato a Kalmi.

- Señor, puedo expresarme.- Miro a mi general y le asiento, las palabras del hombre que tengo a un lado siempre están llenas de verdad y sensatez.- No se llene de rencor, es cierto que hemos perdido a un ser amado, pero, no quiero que por eso vaya a perderse.- Levanto una ceja, sus palabras son sinceras mas no se ha donde quiere llegar ó mejor dicho no quiero entender.- Usted es un hombre de honor, pero en las guerras hasta el mas honorable puede caer en lo mas vil.

- ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?.-

- No crea que lo quiero ofender.- Ryun hace una reverencia mientras yo sigo confundido.- Es solo que veo que esta guerra le esta afectando, mi señor.

- ¿Afectando?.-

- No se deje llevar por los malos pensamientos y emociones venenosas.- Ryun pone su mano en mi hombro y agrega.- Llore por los caídos y siempre llévelos en su memoria que así ellos perseveran en este mundo, mas no busque vengar algo que es común en una guerra, solo siga usted de pie y hónrelos.

No digo nada ya que entiendo lo que me quiere decir mi general, mi tutor. El hombre de edad quita su mano de mí y se retira. Entro en mi carpa y me quedo mirando la flama de la vela en mi escritorio. ¿Estoy cambiando?, es la pregunta que ronda en mi cabeza.

-T-

Es increíble. Menos de un día y ya estoy curado, me quedo asombrado por el poder curativo que tienen las hojas que me coloco Sora en mi herida. Ya puedo pararme y aunque no logro aun hacer movimientos bruscos ya puedo caminar. Ahora estoy viendo por entre las copas de los árboles el cielo nocturno. Tras de mi escucho las voces de Sora e Izzy, los pelirrojos se han llevado bien. "Que suerte" pienso al relacionar el cabello de las dos personas con las que comparto el calor de una hoguera, el rojo me persigue. Me doy media vuelta y noto que las ratas de campo que cazaron mis compañeros ya están asadas. Me acerco a la hoguera y es cuando Sora me pasa mi cena.

- _Bon appétit_.- pronuncia cuando tomo la vara que atraviesa el animal cocido. No se que rostro he puesto, pero la pelirroja suelta una risita.- Significa provecho.

- Habla claro.- refunfuño con una sonrisa en los labios. Al sentarme me percato que Izzy me mira extrañado, no dudo en preguntarle.- ¿Qué pasa, novato?

- En mi tiempo de conocerte, nunca te había visto reír así.- Pero que le pasa a este sujeto, como se atreve ha decirme eso y frente a la pelirroja.- Solo comento, no me mires así.

Sora me mira divertida, Izzy esta mirando a otro lado y yo no quiero saber ya nada. Doy una mordida a mi comida y pongo mi atención en ella. La cena paso entre una corta platica entre Izzy y Sora sobre sus planes de vida. Es en ese momento que veo que el pelirrojo no sabe que hacer, si no fuese porque los mercenarios y yo le encontramos el seguro estaría perdido por no decir muerto. En cambio, la pelirroja vuelve a decir su idea de viajar al sur he ir al reino de Cristan, no se si lo imagine pero los ojos del pelirrojo muestran que le esta interesando ese plan.

- ¿Crees que puedas llegar hasta allá?.-

- Prefiero intentar a quedarme y morir, ó peor aun volver a ser esclava.- Estas palabras que acaba de decir Sora se introducen en mi y revuelven mi ser.

- Nunca llegaran hasta allá.- Izzy pone una expresión de no entender porque hablo en plural.- Y no digo que no lo harán porque fallecerán en el camino, ya que ni a un cuarto del trayecto recorrerán…- Los pelirrojos se quedan callados, Sora es la que me dedica recelo por mis palabras.- … Están cerca de donde se libra la guerra, si no se encuentran con la resistencia que los hará luchar, se encontraran con las tropas de los reinos que en su caso seria peor.

Sora e Izzy se ponen desilusionados, mis palabras aunque dolorosas son ciertas. Yo me levanto, me estiro y me doy media vuelta. Ninguno me observa partir, pero antes les digo que daré el primer turno de vigilancia. Camino entre ramas, raíces y frutos maduros que cayeron de los árboles cercanos mientras tras de mi el fuego de la hoguera se apaga un poco, supongo que mis palabras han puesto a pensar a la pelirroja. No me siento mal por decir la verdad, viajar al sur es muerte segura. El paso por el estrecho de Inselgam es peligroso, y solo hay uno, el desfiladero de Silq. Es un paso a través de la montaña y muy peligroso, no se puede buscar otro que no sea peor. Si no fuera por el gran caño Utam, habría más posibilidades de llegar al final. Cuentan los pocos aventureros que han pasado aquel infierno de camino que las tierras que siguen son como un paraíso. Eso relatan, quien sabe si en verdad esa gente ha llegado hasta allá por tierra, por mar es otra historia y no tan diferente. Más no pienso compartirla con la pelirroja ó no por el momento.

No se cuanto llevo de guardia, supongo por la posición de la luna que pasa de la media noche. El sueño no me afecta aun por lo que no pienso despertar a mi relevo, solo me acomodo sobre una raíz gruesa y grande que sale de la tierra. La luna esta tan hermosa, se parece a las que veía de joven en mi pueblo. No puedo evitar que los recuerdos afloren, y el que aparece frente a mi es la noche que perdí a mi hermana. Justo una luna así se elevaba por los cielos nocturnos cuando la armada de Dac'on nos ataco. Dormíamos tan placidamente cobijados por el calor del hogar que nos propicio nuestro tío. Solo recuerdo fragmentos de aquella noche, mi tío nos despertó tratando de hacer el menor ruido que pudiéramos, nos llevo por la puerta trasera de nuestra choza y quiso llevarnos a los establos para tomar un caballo y huir. Todo fue inútil, eran muchos soldados los que arribaron a nuestro pequeño pueblo, nos atraparon. A los hombres nos esposaron y colocaron en el centro del pueblo, a las mujeres quien sabe a donde se las llevaron y entre ellas se fue mi hermana. Estoy tan sumergido en mi recuerdo que no me percato que tengo alguien atrás hasta que escucho el crujir de una rama, me giro con destreza y coloco mi espada en lo alto, frente a mi esta Sora que me mira asustada.

- ¡Eres tu!.- Suelto aliviado. — ¿Qué haces despierta?

- Es mi turno de vigilar.—

- ¿Que no es el de Izzy?.— La pelirroja solo se acerca a mí y toma lugar a un lado de donde estuve sentado momentos antes.

- No podía dormir, así que preferí tomar el turno. — Tomo mi lugar en la raíz y ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un momento. — Lo que has dicho en la cena, ¿enserio crees que es algo estupido viajar al reino de Cristan?

- Si, es mucho tiempo de viaje y hay demasiados peligros. —

- Igual que tu propio objetivo. — Sora me esta mirando de una manera muy dulce, lo que me acaba de decir es un buen punto y me pone a pensar. — Tú quieres convertirte en el guerrero mas fuerte, quieres derrocar al ejercito de los reinos y luego dejar en libertad a todos los oprimidos. Y dime, en tu camino a cumplir tu sueño, ¿no es factible morir?

Me quedo serio, la pelirroja tiene un buen argumento a su favor. Aun así, algo dentro de mí vuelve a surgir, el rugido de un león. Claro que no es factible que muera, yo no caeré sin antes hacerles pagar a los reinos el sufrimiento que están ocasionando.

- Si tú vas en busca de tu sueño morirás por nada. — Sora se extraña con el inicio de mi respuesta. — En cambio yo lo haría por una razón más grande.

La pelirroja quita la vista de mí, yo solo le veo de reojo. La luna se comienza a ocultar tras unas nubes que surcan los cielos. Me percato que Sora tiene los ojos llorosos, algo en mi no esta bien, siento remordimiento. Culpa.

- Dices que quieres ser el guerrero mas poderos, pero, ¿como piensas hacer eso?. — Las lágrimas comienzan a escapársele a la pelirroja. – ¿Que te asegurara que te has convertido en lo que tanto anhelas?, por mas fuerte que seas una mal día que tengas y allí quedaras.

Sus palabras son ciertas, nada me asegura que viviré en cada combate que tenga ya que no soy inmortal, pero, yo se como lograr ser el mas poderoso guerrero del continente y estar seguro de ello. Sora deja caer una lagrima tras otra, con mi pulgar le quito una que resbala por su mejilla esto hace que me mira extrañada a lo que yo le sonrío. Algo se me ha ocurrido y nos convendrá ha ambos.

- No llores, hagamos un trato. — Sora gira hacia mí y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas me mira. Me hace sentir incomodo como al clavarme esos ojos color fuego se apoderan de mi, solo me controlo y sigo — Ayúdame a buscar lo que necesito para iniciar mi sueño y yo te busco la manera de llevarte a salvo al sur.

- ¿Qué es lo que buscas?. —

- Una espada. —

- ¿Una espada?. – Le cuento lo que escuche de mi ex líder el día anterior y ella me mira escéptica, incrédula ante mi confesión de cómo quiero conseguir mi objetivo.– Con que ha eso te referías cuando me dijiste que había cosas extraordinarias en este mundo que te ayudarían a conseguir tu objetivo.

- Exacto.– Le ofrezco la mano a la pelirroja, supongo que ve en mi sinceridad pues no duda en estrecharla con la suya.

- Trato.–

-M-

Marcho junto a mis tropas de nuevo a Miradow, llegaremos por la tarde del día siguiente por lo que el general Davis me tendrá que esperar a mi llegada. En mi mente siguen las palabras que me dijo mi general Ryun. Sus palabras han tocado fibras delicadas en mi y eso me tiene en un mundo de pensamientos, no fueron hirientes pero si concisas. Escucho tras de mi que mis soldados charlan sobre lo que se avecina, es cuando recuerdo que prometí dejarlos descansar unas semanas antes de la siguiente lucha que tendríamos. Ahora marchamos directo al preludio de una, con las noticias que el general Davis pudiera traer todo indica que la siguiente lucha seria pronto.

El cielo se colorea de un naranja intenso por lo que doy la orden de que todos se detengan y preparen lo necesario para descansar, al amanecer volveremos a marchar. Mis generales dicen que podemos aun avanzar algo, pero, quiero que mis tropas descansen lo más que puedan. Yo también necesito descansar.

Al día siguiente me levanto temprano, aun falta para el alba por lo que solo decido caminar por las cercanías del campamento. Unos soldados, los que montan guardia me dicen que si despierto a los demás a lo que me niego. Doy la orden que apenas el sol toque el horizonte todos se comiencen a preparar para partir. Yo ando por los campos solo viendo el aun cielo obscuro, el cual no tardara en azularse. No he pasado una buena noche, las pesadillas no pueden hacer falta al dormir y creo que esta guerra cobra más de una factura. Siento una presencia tras de mi y el aroma a jazmín invade mi olfato, giro enseguida creyendo que ella esta aquí, claro que eso seria ilógico, al dar la media vuelta no veo a nadie. Suspiro ante la realidad de la situación, extraño estar entre sus brazos y poderla acariciar. Mi paz en un mundo de guerra, mi amada esposa. Veo en el horizonte que el sol ya ha salido y me propongo a ir al campamento, al llegar veo que mis hombres tan leales ya están casi listos para seguir nuestro camino.

-T-

El sol marca el medio día y mis compañeros y yo vamos en una carreta que ha accedido ha llevarnos a Kouche, ciudad del sur conocida por su gran cantidad de brujos y brujas. Claro que cada quien se denomina así solo es un patético charlatán. La carreta solo lleva paja y su dueño es un anciano que va aquella ciudad. Izzy va platicando con el dueño de la carreta mientras Sora y yo vamos hablando del porque he decidido ir allí a lo que respondo que es donde encontrare lo que busco. No le cuento que nos encontraremos con más mercenarios, no hasta que lleguemos pues eso la podría asustar y alejarse de nosotros. En parte mi respuesta es verdadera pues voy en busca de la bruja que le ha contado la historia de la espada a Ralster, necesito verla y así hablar con ella para que me revele también a mí los secretos.

- ¿Crees que a donde vamos hallaras aquella espada?.-

- No es tan sencillo.- Estoy acostado sobre la paja la cual ahora me resulta cómoda, después de que hemos dormido por dos días en el duro suelo terroso estar en este lugar es gratificante, mi atención esta en las nubes blancas que se posan sobre mi. Esas masas gaseosas en forma de algodón siempre tienen algo para relajarme.- Estando en Kouche encontrare a una bruja, dicen que ella conoce la historia de la espada que te mencione. Ella es mi indicio para comenzar mi búsqueda.

Sora se pone entre mi vista y me dibuja una expresión de incredulidad, al parecer aun no confía tanto en que pueda existir alguna espada mágica. La expresión que me dedica la pelirroja me provoca risa, ella al verme reír dibuja una mueca en sus labios a lo que mas simpática se ve.

- Empiezo a creer que me estas usando de bufón.-

- No, claro que no.- Trato de ya no reír pero me es imposible, entre mas se enoja la pelirroja hace unos pucheros muy graciosos.- Ya estaré serio, no diré nada mas.

- Más te vale.- La pelirroja finge estar molesta, pero una media sonrisa le delata que solo esta bromeando. Sora y yo nos hemos entendido bien, nunca creí que dos personas se pudieran hallar al poco de conocerse, y aunque no me simpatice mucho los sentimientos que me provoca no puedo negar que es agradable a su vez.- Bueno, ¿tu crees que esa espada tan misteriosa sea verdadera?

- Si, algo en mi me dice que estoy en el camino correcto.-

- Pues espero que así sea, recuerda que también yo tengo un objetivo.-

- No lo he olvidado, y como prometí pronto estarás camino al sur.-

- Hemos llegado.- Izzy nos anuncia que estamos por llegar a la ciudad. Frente a nosotros se dibuja una ciudad de varios kilómetros de largo, este es un lugar totalmente diferente a Condur. Edificios altos de material rocoso y tabiques de mejor calidad se forman en un extenso terreno, la calzada es de concreto cuando entras a la ciudad y las personas se ven decentes si las comparamos con los mercenarios. Si algo diferencia al norte del sur es su concepto de arquitectura, ellos básicamente son atrevidos y hablo solo por las ciudades que he visto en las fronteras, sus edificaciones tiene formas mas curveadas y rectangulares, juegan mucho con las figuras. El sur es diferente somos prácticos, pero no por eso simples ya que en las edificaciones se pronuncia mucho las curvas, y pentágonos hay por doquier ó eso he escuchado de los que saben.

Estando en el centro de la ciudad nos bajamos de la carreta y nos despedimos del anciano que con una sonrisa la cual marco más sus facciones y arrugas se despide de nosotros. Vemos partir la carreta y me doy media vuelta, Sora e Izzy me siguen desde atrás y preguntan que es lo que sigue. Les revelo a quien vamos a buscar primero, claro que Izzy ya lo sabia. Sora se nota normal, creo que comienza a tenerme confianza.

- Debemos ir a la posada "Garza".-

- Vaya nombre.- Suelta Sora en un tono de burla, y debe parecerlo ya que mercenarios hospedados en una posada con tal nombre era como un chiste mal contado. Pero tiene su lógica, quien en su sano juicio pensaría ó creería que peligroso hombres se quedarían en un lugar con un nombre ridículo y de pinta clásica y bien cuidada.

- Nunca juzgues sin conocer, Sora.- Izzy se coloco a mi lado derecho en tanto Sora en mi lado izquierdo.- Si te guías por la apariencia podrás llevarte un mal momento.

- Entonces es mejor que me aleje de ustedes.- No puedo evitar sonreír ante tal comentario, de reojo miro a mi compañera y esta me observa divertida. Izzy por su parte no parece captar la broma porque insiste en que tenga cuidado en juzgar a la ligera.

- Tranquilo Izzy, Sora solo esta bromeando.-

- Si, yo solo quiero pasar un buen momento.- Izzy dibuja una media sonrisa al escuchar a la pelirroja, yo creo que es mas por compromiso a que lo sienta.- Pero tienes mucha razón, no debo juzgar a la ligera y nunca lo he hecho.

Seguimos caminando entre las calles de la ciudad que se forman por las casas de tabique rojizo y rocas grises de cantera. Los diseños clásicos de las casas, los faros de luz en las esquinas, el pavimento empedrado y sus personas me hacen preguntar, ¿Cuánto tiempo mas podrán vivir así esta gente?. La guerra ya esta cerca de estas zonas y las "grandes" ciudades del Sur caerán en un futuro, pero, si ha ellos no parece importarles mucho a mi menos.

Por fin llegamos a la posada, como dije es un lugar con atmosfera hogareña pues parece ser una simple casa de cuatro pisos de alto. Entramos y nos recibe un señor al que ya los años se le vinieron encima, nos pregunta que se nos ofrece a lo que respondo que busco a un amigo que me pidió encontrarlo en este lugar.

- Su nombre es Fanzlo.- Digo el nombre falso que usa en estos lugares, el anciano me mira un momento y luego va a su recibidor donde abre un libro grueso y de hojas amarillentas. Busca el nombre que le di pasando su dedo alargado y deformado por la hoja en que abrió el libro, le doy el día en que pudo haber llegado para facilitarle su búsqueda y con esto da con el nombre.

- Si, llego aquí hace unos días.- El anciano quita su cansada mirada del libro y nos mira a mi y mis compañeros. Al analizarnos nos toma como no hostiles y que venimos diciendo la verdad, sale de su recibidor y nos pide que le demos un momento en tanto se introduce en una puerta que le queda a su lado, no tarda nada en salir una jovencita de cabellera castaño rojizo y se va en dirección a las escaleras.- Mande a mi nieta a buscarlo, en un momento esta con ustedes.

En mis adentros pienso que es un error mandar a tan apetecible mujer a donde mis compañeros mercenarios descansan. Esperamos un momento y la jovencita regresa con Ralster tras ella, el rostro de la joven que no debía pasar de los diecinueve años se detona apenada y sus mejillas las tenia rojizas, vaya que estos hombres no tienen pudor. El hombre calvo y corpulento al verme levanta los brazos de par en par y me sonríe alegre.

- Te creíamos muerto Piert.-

- Es broma, ¿Qué no?.- Suelto una risa hipócrita y estrecho mi mano con la de mi ex-líder, necesito ser lo mas creíble que se pueda para conseguir lo que he venido a buscar.- Soy Piert, ¿acaso creías que me matarían?

- Pues desde que no nos alcanzaron en la marca pensamos lo peor.-

- Pues en parte si acertaron.- Mis palabras las entiende enseguida Ralster, pues de los que me acompañan solo reconoce a Izzy. Comprende que los otros no lo consiguieron y yo al seguir el código de un mercenario llegue solo con Izzy. El código es simple: primero tu y luego los demás.- Lastima, pero veo que no has perdido el tiempo.

- Ella solo es alguien que nos ayudo a llegar aquí.- Digo con indiferencia al entender las palabras de Ralster, Sora no se molesta pues sabe que esto es parte del plan y ya se había comentado desde antes.- Pero henos a Izzy y a mi aquí, aun fieles a ti.

- Vaya que si.- Ralster me rodea con su musculoso brazo y se me acerca al oído. Lo que escucho hace que todo mi plan cambie y en mis adentros no puedo dejar de sonreír, los dioses están conmigo.- Haz mostrado ser fuerte y confiable, necesitamos hablar. Lo que te diré será algo que pocos saben.

-M-

Hemos llegado al campamento y lo primero que hago es ir a donde Davis se encuentra en estos momentos. Voy seguido de mis generales hasta una zona de carpas con detalles de Dac'on mostrando que en ese lugar no hay hombres bajo mis ordenes. Seguimos hasta dar con una carpa extravagante, es alta mas de lo normal con detalles en rojo y verde y en la entrada hay un escudo en el que muestra una antigua criatura mitológica de aquel reino. Dos guardias se postran a los lados de la entrada, me miran y uno entra a dar el aviso de mi llegada y al poco tiempo veo que sale para darnos el paso. Al entrar puedo ver que todo en aquel recinto es de un lujo excesivo. En una silla afelpada en rojo y pieles a su alrededor esta sentado el general Davis, un joven de cabello puntiagudo castaño obscuro, ojos del mismo color y con una picardía altanera, facciones juveniles y atrevidas, era un hombre típico del reino del que viene.

- Hasta que por fin se deja ver el famoso y prestigioso general Ishida.- Davis se levanta de su asiento y con una sonrisa irritante se me acerca para estrechar su mano.- Veo que has tenido problemas en Miradow.

- Esta ciudad no estaba bajo mi protección en el momento de su caída.- Trato de sonar lo mas cortes y amable que puedo aun cuando en mis adentros no pueda pasar a este tipo tan soberbio, aunque debo de admitir que no es tanto como el sujeto que lo mando aquí.- Es solo que fuimos tras los responsables de estos actos tan bárbaros.

- Espero que hayan sufrido como la gente de esta ciudad.- La expresión de Davis mostraba degrado, siempre ha sido así la gente del reino vecino de Dac'on quienes se sienten superiores a todos.- Vengo cansado por el viaje, ¿podríamos dejar las formalidades de lado y hablar de lo que se planea hacer?

- Bien.- Davis nos invita a mis generales y a mí a tomar asiento.

El general nos explica que el comandante Maslov Benioff líder de toda la armada del reino Dac'on se entero a través de sus espías que varias facciones del ejercito del sur se reunirían en la ciudad-puerto de Thálassas, el puerto mas importante del Sur y el cual tienen el ojo puesto desde hace tiempo. Es un lugar muy productivo y si cae en manos del reino aliado de Dac'on su incremento en producción de materia prima y terreno marítimo incrementara. No lo habían podido invadir antes porque la resistencia ha sido astuta y al estar muy al sur la guerra aun no había alcanzado esos terrenos. El plan es ir con mis tropas combinadas con las de Davis aquella ciudad y tomarla, así de simple.

- No quiero sonar pesimista ni quiero sonar ofensivo al plan de tu comandante, pero, ni con nuestras tropas unidas lograremos vencer a tres facciones unidas.- Veo como Davis dibuja una sonrisa malvada en sus labios, algo aun no me ha dicho y esto me molesta ya que no me gusta que me oculten cosas.- ¿Hay algo que no ha compartido aun, General?

- Todo será revelado a su debido tiempo.- Davis se sirve una copa de vino y se sienta en su lujosa silla que parece trono.- Tu no temas todo esta controlado, solo sigue ordenes y limítate a cumplirlas.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron llenarme de rabia. El comportamiento de aquel general es desquiciante y lo había aprendido del mejor, cierro el puño y desvío mi mirada respirando hondo para no golpear a este idiota.

- Bien, ¿Cuándo tiene la orden de partir?.-

- Mañana mismo.-

- Entendido, me retiro y mañana nos veremos.- Doy media vuelta y seguido de mis dos generales salgo de aquella carpa de atmosfera densa y aire asfixiante.

- Vaya idiota.- Me dice Heltmon cuando ya estamos lejos del campamento de Dac'on.- No se como alguien como el puede ser un general de alto rango.

- Es el sobrino del comandante Maslov.

- Eso contesta mi duda.-

-T-

Me lo ha revelado, Ralster me ha contado todo sobre la espada y no puedo creer que las cosas se me estén acomodando a modo que no tengo que hacer gran esfuerzo. Estamos en una habitación en la que solo Ralster, su hermano y yo platicamos. Estoy frente al hombre calvo quien me termina de comentar lo que la bruja le dijo y lo que tenían que hacer para conseguir tan preciado instrumento. Me platica que la bruja les revelo la existencia de una espada forjada hace miles de años en la Edad Mítica, una era que se cree ficticia, le comentó que la espada tiene grandes poderes que harán del portador un ser imponente, poderoso, un hombre al que los hombres temerán y alargar su vida. Usar aquel poder hará que mi objetivo se logre y magnifique pues podría ser el guerrero más letal de todo el mundo y no solo del continente. Me explica que antes debían hallar un libro antiguo que les revelaría la ubicación del objeto.

- Mi hermano fue a donde la bruja supo que se encontraba el libro, pero, no lo encontraron.-

- ¿Entonces?.- Mis esperanzas se vieron en peligro cuando me dijeron que el libro estaba desaparecido.

- No te preocupes, Piert.- El hermano de Ralster, Ister, me mira con ojos de júbilo y éxtasis. Lo que días antes eran malas noticias ahora se convirtieron en buenas para ellos.- Hablamos con la bruja, y nos revelo que ella conocía otra ubicación la cual no nos revelo, ya que ese lugar no parecía tan factible que allí estuviese. Aun así, por su parte busco en el segundo lugar donde pudiera estar y encontró su verdadera ubicación.

- ¿Cuál es?.-

- Por el bien de la bruja, el libro se debe de encontrar en la ciudad de Thálassas.- Ralster camino a una mesa con el mapa del continente y puso su dedo en el punto donde la ciudad se sitúa.- Pronto partiremos para allá, y teniendo el libro en nuestro poder solo quedara ir por la espada.

- ¿Y porque la bruja no busca la espada para ella misma?.-

-Es anciana y no tiene la fuerza para ir en su búsqueda.- Ister levanta un brazo y se rasca la axila sin pena ni gloria.- Claro que por un buen precio nos ha revelado lo que te hemos contado.

- Interesante.- Me siento mejor en mi silla y miro a los sujetos frente a mí. Recargo mis codos en mi regazo y pongo una mirada seria.- Entonces ha Thálassas hay que ir.

- Correcto.-

Sonrío ante tales palabras que me llenan de emoción, y aunque se que Ralster querrá quedarse con la espada y usarla para sus propósitos los cuales son conquistar todo lo que sus ojos vean, yo tengo mis propios planes y mientras no sea el momento yo solo seguiré usando a mi aun "líder" para conseguirlos.


	6. I-VI

_**Y que llega un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que me esta encantado lo que llevo y lo que tengo pensado para el futuro, ya me vi, ya me vi hahahaha. Espero poder avanzar unos cuantos capítulos antes de volverme a ocupar, pero, entre tanto mejor disfrutemos del capitulo nuevo que les traigo y que será el preludio de uno intenso.**_

_**anaiza18**_**: ****Pues este, mmmm, no. Pronto se aclararan las dudas que puedan surgir hahaha.**

_**William di Angelo**__**: **_**Así es como siempre he visto a Davis haha, no me importa que fuese el "líder" de la segunda generación de adventure. Me he puesto a investigar sobre Arthas ya que no lo conozco y todo lo que he leído sobre el solo puedo decir una cosa: Interesante. Bueno, sobre lo demás ya pronto sabrás que es lo que ocurrirá.**

_**Ivymon**__**: **_**Talvez adivinando das con el clavo, pero, claro que conforme se avance con los capítulos sabrás si has dando en el blanco hahaha.**

_**AguusDempsey**__**: **_**Y esta unión de destinos puede que no acabe del todo bien hahaha. Vaya, es bueno ver que ya aguantas aunque sea un poquita mas a Matt hahaha, pobre rubio tan bueno que es xD. Y ese Davis siempre tan impulsivo y creyéndose el mejor, pero, veremos que es lo que aportara en lo que se avecina.**

_**Silvery Shine**__**:**_**Es bueno saber que en este capitulo mejore a los anteriores, el largo del capitulo es debido a que me he dejado llevar incluso iba a ser machismo mas largo, pero, siempre he tenido la idea que entre mas largo sea el capitulo mas probable de aburrir a mis lectores. Se que es una idea tonta pero es lo que pienso. La narrativa lucho por mejorarla para que puedan sentirse mas conectados con los personajes, y si he mejorado espero mejorar más aun. En tema de tus preguntas, no puedo responderlas aun, pero, pronto lo hare con los capítulos así que espero poder seguir leyéndote por mi historia n.n**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_**.**

-T-

A las primeras luces del día Ralster, sus seguidores, yo y mis compañeros partimos en busca de la bruja para de allí comenzar nuestro viaje a la ciudad de Thálassas. La bruja era como la imaginé una señora de edad entrada con arrugas en su rostro, nariz alargada, facciones de ocultismo, su pinta es fiel a la descripción de cómo un brujo debe ser. Por la poca movilidad de la anciana tuvimos que comprar una carreta, por supuesto que esto ha Ralster le molesto mas no dudo en comprarlo pues necesitaba aquella charlatana. Cuando el sol ya se levantaba más en los cielos nuestro grupo ya estaba en camino al destino que nos conduciría a la misteriosa espada. En la carreta no solo va la bruja también en ella esta Sora quien me mira con ojos de que estar cerca de aquella anciana no le agrada en lo absoluto y la entiendo por su expresión ya que por la platica que mantenían sobre brebajes y antiguos mitos no son temas que a muchos en estos tiempos nos llamase la atención. Le sonrío y solo moviendo mis labio sin emitir sonido alguno le doy a entender que pronto se lo compensare, ella suspira y de la misma forma que use yo me responde que me saldrá caro.

- Te has llevado bien con ella, Piert.- A mi lado se coloca en su caballo Izzy que mira divertido como Sora solo asiente a todo lo que la anciana arrugada le platica.

- Es agradable.- Pongo mi expresión de siempre, seria y poco amigable. Las palabras del pelirrojo me molestan y es que yo siempre he sido alguien quien tiene como regla no relacionarse con otras personas. Más debo admitir que aquella pelirroja es diferente y que en mí provoca que sus defensas bajen.

- Es bueno ver que no eres un corazón duro como quieres aparentar.- Que es lo que piensa este pelirrojo al hablarme tan confianzudamente, no porque deje que Sora me hable libremente eso quiera decir que los demás puedan. Estoy apunto de decirle algunas palabras pero me detengo al memento en que en mi mente aparecen unos recuerdos, Izzy fue el único en quedarse a mi lado cuando los demás "compañeros" me abandonaron al estar herido, el me vio y trato de curarme. No puedo evitar sentir que ese pelirrojo se ha ganado mi confianza y es por eso que me quedare callado dejándolo hablarme como si fuésemos amigos.- Eso me da alegría, y es que me demuestra que en este mundo la maldad aun no se apodera de todos.

Volteo y miro a un pelirrojo sonriendo con los parpados cerrados. Esas palabras no las puedo aceptar ya que yo no soy alguien bueno como el sugiere. Algo malo ha de haber en Izzy pues pensar eso de mi es algo que no cualquiera en su sano juicio lo haría.

- Cállate.- Veo como Izzy dibuja una media sonrisa y seguimos cabalgando junto a otros mercenarios que me miran de una forma burlona. Prefiero ignorarlos.

-M-

Mis hombres y los del general Davis marchan por la planicie de Elogast que es el camino directo a Thálassas. Dos tipos de estandartes son los que ondean con las brisas de la mañana, el de Rindel que de escudo tenemos un fénix el cual en su garra derecha sostiene flechas y con la de la izquierda un pergamino enrollado, el escudo de Dac'on por su parte es un extraño animal mítico de aquellas tierras. Siete mil hombres marchan a una batalla que para mi gusto es estupida y mal elaborado, pero, según el general Davis tiene algo preparado. No puedo evitar sentir que en la ciudad-puerto no nos espera algo bueno, y me frustra llevar a mis hombres aun destino fructuoso si no sale todo como lo planeo el comandante Maslov.

- Mi señor.- Hetlmon se me acerca en su caballo y en su rostro veo que sus palabras irán a donde mis pensamientos han ido. Le doy la seña de que puede hablar y mi general no teme en expresar su temor.- No puedo dejar de pensar que esta batalla que se nos aproxima esta mal.

- ¿Por qué dice eso, general?.- Necesito que sus palabras expliquen más sus pensamientos, quiero comprobar si los míos son iguales y mi presentimiento es compartido.

- Es como usted dijo, es un combate apresurado.- Mi general posa su atención en la nuca del general Davis, en su expresión se denota una molestia hacia aquel sujeto de cabellera castaña, y ese sentimiento es algo que tenemos en común contra aquel general.- Sin mencionar que el general Davis nos oculta información de la estrategia a seguir, ¿Cómo quiere que nosotros peleamos sin saber que esperar?.

Es una buena pregunta la que formula Hetlmon mas yo no puedo dejar sin respuesta su duda, una muestra de titubeo en mi pondría la moral de mis hombres en un hilo. Debo mostrar que todo esta bien que la batalla que tenemos enfrente será una victoria más como estamos acostumbrados. Noto que varios de mis soldados, los que pasan cerca, nos miran esperando que yo responda la pregunta de mi general.

- Tu no pelearas porque el general Davis te lo ha pedido, tu no seguirás la estrategia que el ha traído…- Tanto mi general como los hombres cerca me miran con ojos firmes como esperando que en cualquier instante mi voz titubee ó no sepa mas que decir.- …deja que sus hombres hagan lo que el comande, tu encárgate de seguir mis ordenes que si yo te pido que hagas algo es porque es lo mejor para la batalla.

Mi general asiente, los hombres cercanos sujetan con más firmeza sus lanzas y marchan con mayor fuerza en cada paso que dan. Ellos confían en mí, confían en las decisiones que tomo y en las órdenes que les doy pues hasta ahora no les he fallado y no pienso hacerlo nunca. Seguimos marchando y paso mi mirada al general Davis quien va charlando con uno de sus allegados, se nota tan fresco que me molesta en todo mi interior. Nunca había conocido a un hombre tan despreocupado en el preludio de una batalla de la magnitud que nos espera.

-S-

Llevamos ya varios días de camino y no se si soportare otro día mas a lado de esta anciana parlanchina y fastidiosa. No dejo de pensar en porque estoy en esta situación, estoy siguiendo a un joven mercenario en busca de una misteriosa espada mágica que le dará el poder de cumplir sus sueños, en otras situación nunca me hubiera juntado con un tipo de mala calaña mas sin embargo no se porque, pero siento que seguir al mercenario Tai es una buena oportunidad de seguir con vida y no mentiré que me agrada estar cerca de el. Aquel castaño tiene un aura especial y calida, maltratada por las crueldades de este mundo pero que se mantiene firme. Confío en que me ayudara ha huir de estas tierras en conflicto y es un punto mas para estar en esta situación. El roncado de la anciana bruja que duerme a mi lado me saca de mis pensamientos, veo como todos duermen placidos en sus lugares mientras Tai e Izzy montan guardia, me levanto y decido a ir con ellos.

- ¿Qué tanto charlan?.- Mi presencia no la esperan por lo que ambos hombres se levantan de su lugar enseguida, no puedo evitar sonreír ante la situación y me gano miradas de descontento de mis compañeros.- Que valientes me han resultado ser.

- No digas tontería.- Tai se vuelve a sentar en la tierra donde ya se había acomodado anteriormente. Izzy espera a que yo tome lugar para después el hacerlo, ese pelirrojo es muy cordial y totalmente diferente en modos al castaño.- ¿Qué haces despierta?, ¿Qué nunca duermes?

- Claro que lo hago, pero mi compañera de dormitorio no me deja dormir con sus ronquidos.- Mis compañeros se inclinan un poco y miran donde duerme la bruja, Izzy ríe al momento en que la bruja en uno de sus ronquidos casi se ahoga levantándose toda asustada. Tai solo niega con la cabeza y se recarga en la carreta tras el.- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Thálassas?

- Mañana al atardecer llegaremos.-

Enterarme de aquello no me agrada en lo absoluto ya que aguantar a la bruja una mañana mas no lo soportare, aunque viendo el lado bueno es que no será un día completo. Suspiro y es cuando Tai me observa y me propone algo que me alegra, me da la opción de ir con el en su caballo. Me dice que será algo incomodo por el espacio reducido y que tener que ir por mucho tiempo sobre la montura del caballo será cansado, pero eso me suena mejor que ir de nuevo junto con la bruja.

La noche transcurre y nosotros seguimos charlando sobre la guerra y los pueblos que han caído, la participación de Tai es casi nula pero cuando habla su conocimiento sobre el tema me resulta fascinante. Este tema me recuerda algo que quiero preguntarle a Tai, algo que desde que conocí su historia he querido hacer mas nunca veo cuando es el momento y cuando parece serlo algo me interrumpe como ahora que me iba animar Izzy comenzó hablar sobre un poblado al oeste de Miradow y no paro por un buen rato. El sueño ya me esta derribando, y mejor decido dormir mas no me voy a mi lugar solo me acurruco en la carroza como mi respaldo y me dejo llevar.

Despierto y lo primero que veo es el rostro de Tai el cual su rostro lo tengo muy cerca al mío, el castaño solo se limita a verme y yo me percato que he dormido sobre su hombro toda la noche.

- Oh, lo siento.- Es lo primero que digo al separarme de el. Puedo notar que se le ha dormido el brazo pues con la mano del otro brazo se masajea el hombro.- Seguro no te he dejado dormir.

- No te preocupes, he dormido mas incomodo.- Dicho esto se levanta y se va a preparar su caballo. Me impresiona que Tai me halla aguantado sobre el durante toda la noche, conociendo su carácter me debió de haber quita de una manera brusca al momento que mi cabeza se poso en su hombro, pero no fue así. Sonrío para mis adentro al ver que aquel castaño es lo que puedo ver en su aura, es bueno ver que el no es como sus compañeros de ruin, que en vez de verme con lujuria como lo hacen los hombres en este grupo el me mira con ojos tiernos. Supongo que es por eso que nadie ha tratado de tocarme al ser la única mujer y además joven en el grupo, le temen a Tai y yo estando con el es protección segura.

-M-

Parece que Davis lleva prisa pues solo descansamos muy poco y hemos marchado la mayoría del tiempo. Es como si estuviese persiguiendo algo ó alguien y no quiere que se le vaya a escapar. Todo esto no me gusta, mis hombres han luchado mucho y necesitan descansar por lo que les prometo que pronto les daré recompensa por su labor.

- ¿Qué tanto piensa?.- La voz aguda de Davis taladra en mis oídos y yo solo puedo dibujar una mueca en los labios antes de que me de alcance el general.

- ¿Disculpe?.-

- Siempre te veo pensativo, como si no pudieras vivir sin hacerlo.-

- Es solo que me incomoda que me oculte información.- Davis rodea sus ojos y suelta un quejido que me molesta, ¿acaso este sujeto no tiene escrúpulos?.- Lamento que persista, pero, necesito saber que es lo que tiene planeado para así pelear con más comodidad.

- Ya se lo he dicho, pronto lo sabrá y solo limítese a obedecer.-

- ¿Quiere que obedezca que?.- Mi tono de voz parece molestar a Davis quien me mira con ojos de ofensa y descontento. Ante el comportamiento del general yo no vacilo y le sostengo la mirada, mi paciencia tiene un limite y este sujeto la esta sobrepasando.- A mi solo se me ha dicho que marche a Thálassas mas no me han dicho que hacer.

- Pelear contra las facciones del sur, ¿que no fue claro mi tío?.- Y he ahí el porque este osado joven de cabello puntiagudo es general, el mismo lo dice y no se preocupa de lo que puedan decir de el al escucharlo decir aquello.

- ¿Solo luchar?, bien arribando a Thálassas daré la orden a mis hombres de matar a todo el que este en la ciudad y que quemen cada edificio en el.- Davis abre los ojos como si le hubiese ofendido por mis palabras, es como si le hubiera recordado a su madre ya que su semblante se vuelve sombrío.- Eso es lo que se me ha ordenado, ¿cierto?

- Que estupidez.- Davis prefiere adelantarse en su caballo no sin antes voltear a verme y agregar.- Hay un plan, se lo comentare cuando estemos a un día de llegar a la ciudad.

Lo veo partir al frente de la fila de soldados y se junta con su allegado al que siempre le habla. Mis hombres ríen al ver como es que trate al general de Dac'on e incluso uno que pasa a mi lado me felicita por darle frente al general que todos ó por lo menos mis tropas detestan.

-T-

El sol esta sobre nosotros y la ciudad de Thálassas se posa frente a nosotros. Ralster da la orden de apresurar el paso por lo que todos hacemos que nuestros caballos avancen a galope. Tras de mi va Sora que se sujeta de mi cintura y de reojo puedo apreciar como se queda maravillada de ver la ciudad, no esta de mas aquella reacción pues esta ciudad es una de las mas hermosas del sur, se dice que en tiempos antiguos incluso era ciudad de un rey el que relatan creo el gran faro de _Wod _la mayor atracción de la ciudad además de sus playas naturales. Incluso yo me maravillo cuando logro localizar aquel famoso faro, al verlo puedo jurar que llega a tocar las nubes mas altas. Es colosal y con su color arena obscuro y espiral en dorado lo hace ver de mayor dimensión.

- Ese es el gran faro de Wod, ¿cierto, Tai?.- Sora me susurra en el oído que me hace estremecer al sentir el aire que expira por su boca.

- Ese es.-

- Maravilloso.-

- Ya habrá tiempo de apreciarlo, ahora debemos ir a la biblioteca de Gicsa.- Comento Ralster al escucharnos a Sora y a mi hablar del gran faro del sur.

No tardamos en ingresar a la ciudad y andar por sus calles que a diferencia de Kouche son más amplias, otra diferencia que se percata uno enseguida es que el clima es húmedo, calido y en el ambiente se respira la sal del mar. Pasamos por varias calles y es la bruja quien nos dirige dándonos la indicación de que ruta tomar, algo que me llama la atención en todo nuestro camino es la gente. Hay mucha, más de la que esperaba e incluso mi sistema de alarma se activa al ver muchos hombres armados.

- ¡Demonios!.- Se queja la bruja que nos detiene a todos en seco dejándonos con la duda de que es lo que ocurre al frente. Ralster parece compartir su molestia al ver lo que la bruja, yo me abro paso entre mis compañeros y me pongo a delante para apreciar lo que acontece.

- Son guerreros de la resistencia.- Comenta Sora pero en voz baja solo para que yo la escuche. Yo asiente y veo que la biblioteca esta custodiada por varios guerreros, en la entrada es cuando veo a los que son los lideres ya que en su codo derecho llevan una banda azul obscuro.- ¿Qué estarán haciendo aquí?

- No lo se.-

Se que esta situación es problemática ya que siendo mercenarios y entrando a una biblioteca digamos que no es algo normal. Gente de nuestra calaña no es muy lectora que digamos.

- ¿Qué procede hermano?.- El hermano de Ralster le pregunta mirándolo preocupado su rostro lo demuestra y un sudor en frío recorre su frente pasando por la nariz y terminando en su labio superior.- Son muchos y no es bueno que nos encuentren aquí.

- Lo se.-

Si en primera no teníamos mucho tiempo para buscar por lo que hemos venido ahora con la presencia de la resistencia todo se ha complicado. Me atrevería a decir que ni tiempo tenemos ya que debemos huir lo más pronto de la ciudad ya que si se enteran de nuestra presencia solo tendremos dos opciones y ninguna me agrada.

- ¿Crees que han venido a reclutar?.-

- Es probable.- Ralster gira su caballo y mira a su gente, los hombres se advierten nerviosos e inquietos por lo que imagino que dirá.- Salgan de la ciudad y escóndanse en los cerros que hemos pasado, en un par de días los buscaremos.

Con esas palabras entiendo que los únicos que se quedaran son Ralster, su hermano y la bruja por lo que me pongo ansioso pues esto ya no es parte de mi plan. Izzy me mira con expresión de que es lo que haremos, incluso Sora me susurra su inquietud ante lo que ocurre. Tengo que pensar rápido y enseguida.

- Nosotros nos quedamos para ayudar.- Es tiempo de improvisar y para mi fortuna soy muy bueno cuando la situación lo amerita por lo que en mi mente se van cavilando las ideas.- Será peligroso si uno de ustedes cae en manos de la resistencia.

- No pasara, nos arreglaremos para que no suceda.- Ister se ve desconfiado ante mis palabras, sospecha de mi y no es porque en mi halla algún gesto inseguro, es solo que estas personas así son y mas por la razón a la que hemos llegado aquí.

- Podemos buscar la manera de que ustedes…-

- Váyanse no necesitamos ayuda.- Ralster me interrumpe de mala gana y con su cruel mirada deja en claro que solo se quedaran ellos sin importar lo que ocurra. Concibo que la desconfianza de Ralster aumentó justo ahora que estamos cerca del libro.- Los veremos en un par de días, váyanse.

- Tai y yo podemos ir con la bruja como nuestra abuela y nadie sospechara.- Sora habla de manera segura después de que Ralster ya diera su orden definitiva. Yo espere que se enojara el líder de estos mercenarios pero no fue así, ese plan le pareció bueno y lo se por su rostro.- Ustedes nos vigilaran la entrada y apenas salgamos les damos el libro.

- Eso suena bueno.-

Debo admitir que ese plan de Sora es bueno, veo que los hombres de la resistencia dejan entrar y salir a cualquiera que vaya a la biblioteca y dos jóvenes acompañando a una anciana no levantaran sospecha alguna. Sora explica mejor lo que acabo de percatarme y sus palabras parecen tener efecto en Ralster.

- ¡Hermano!.- Ister mira confuso a su hermano, el no quiere que nadie mas intervenga no puede ocultar su sentir.- Piénsalo bien.

- Es más lógico a lo que yo tenía planeado.-

Ister toma a su hermano del hombro y lo aleja de nosotros, supongo que tienen que hablar de lo que dicho mi pelirroja compañera. El hermano de Ralster es astuto y me atrevo a decir que más que el, ya que este desgraciado esta confiando mucho en nosotros sus hombres sin detenerse a pensar que lo podemos traicionar lo que resultaría mas obvio viendo el tipo de personas que somos. ¿Una espada magia?, es algo que muchos desearían tener. Su discusión no dura mucho y en su regreso y muy a pesar de Ister Sora y yo nos quedaremos para aplicar el plan de la pelirroja. Yo fui precavido y en un momento de distracción de todos le doy a entender a Izzy que no se aparte mucho de nosotros por cualquier situación, no pienso abandonar ha alguien que no me abandona a mi.

Los hombres de Ralster e Izzy se van dejándonos a nosotros poniendo en marcha el plan. El sol ya esta pintando de anaranjado los cielos marcando el clímax del atardecer. La bruja es la que posterga el plan y pide ir a la mañana siguiente por el libro, ya que en cualquier momento cerrarían las puertas de la biblioteca dejando poco tiempo para ir por lo que buscamos. Partimos a una hospedería unas cuantas cuadras de la biblioteca y allí decidimos descansar. Todos excepto la bruja compartimos habitación, a mi me toca con Sora y yo mismo me he encargado de que este conmigo ya que no quiero que le entre la lujuria a nuestros "compañeros" y con la anciana no seria compañía suficiente para mi pelirroja compañera.

- Prometo no volver a dormir sobre tu hombro.- La pelirroja me mira divertida por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, yo hago que no es de importancia y me quedo viendo la ventana que nos da una vista al gran faro Wod.- El único inconveniente ahora es que solo tenemos una cama, si es que ha este catre se le puede llamar así.

- Dormiré en el suelo.-

- No es justo que duermas en el suelo.- Creo que es mi imaginación ó el tono de voz de la pelirroja tiembla.- Podemos compartir la cama si gustas.

- ¿Cómo?.- Me giro a donde esta Sora quien esta roja como su cabello, creo que mi expresión le desanima ya que la temerosa sonrisa que tiene la cambia por una mueca de tristeza.

- Solo decía para que estuvieras mas cómodo.- Mi compañera se encoje de hombros y evita mi mirada volteándose al catre que tenemos por cama.- No tienes que poner ese gesto de desagrado.

Suelto una risa lo que confunde y molesta mas a mi pelirroja compañera, con que eso era lo que tenia. Me acerco a ella y le tomo de la cabeza mientras ella confusa levanta una ceja sin entender que es todo lo que esta ocurriendo, supongo que ha de creer que estoy loco.

- Lamento si malentendiste mi gesto.- Suelto su cabeza y me gano que su mirada de fuego se claven en mí, como tanto odio que lo haga.- Es solo que me tomó de sorpresa una proposición así, nunca lo espere de ti.

- No quiero tener relaciones, solo quiero dormir es todo.-

- Eso no es lo que he querido decir.- Parece que todo lo que digo me lo malentiende Sora, pero pienso que también no elijo con cuidado mis palabras.- Me refiero a que no pensé que yo me ganara tu confianza como para compartir una cama.

- Pues la estas perdiendo.- Su tono de indignación cambia a uno de broma lo que me da ha entender que estamos entendiéndonos y eso me agrada.- Pensándolo mejor, creo que te vendría bien dormir en el suelo esta noche.

- Vengativa la doncella, ¿he?.-

La noche pasa entre una tranquila conversación que nos conduce al sueño y de allí el tiempo vuela a la mañana siguiente.

El solo ya tiene tiempo de haberse levantado del oriente y ya estamos camino a la biblioteca. Solo vamos la bruja, Sora y yo caminando por las calles que nos conducirán a nuestro objetivo, detrás de nosotros y muy disimulados nos siguen Ralster y su hermano que no nos quitan de encima los ojos. La biblioteca como el día anterior esta custodiada por hombres de la resistencia, lo que me hace pensar que ellos también están en busca ó mantienen en guardia algo de suma importancia. Nos acercamos a la entrada y los hombres con armadura de placas finas de metal se nos quedan viendo hasta que pasamos las puertas, tratamos de no llamar tanto la atención y no mostrarnos miedosos para evitar sospechas. Los soldados que hemos pasado me perturban, algo se esta cociendo en esta ciudad y temo que estaremos envueltos en lo que sea que vaya a pasar. Cruzamos un largo pasillo que nos lleva a una puerta de roble abierta, al salir frente a nosotros se nos abre un gran salón con una cúpula con vitrales de colores sobre nosotros. El lugar esta casi solo, la pocas personas que hay casi no emite ningún sonido, la mayoría son viejos y unos cuantos de edad media. La bruja nos dice que debemos ir al tercer piso por lo que nos dirigimos a las primeras escaleras que vemos y nos proponemos ha subirlas, peldaño por peldaño ayudamos a la anciana que solo nos hace ir a paso muy lento. Me parece una eternidad pero por fin llegamos al tercer piso donde la presencia humana es nula, el olor a libros antiguos y polvo es un aroma que parece agradarle a la bruja. Andamos por los pasillos marcados por los estantes de madera que contienen los libros, la anciana se ve que sabe a donde va y llegamos a una sección con nombre de "Cuentos Antiguos".

- ¿Segura que estamos en el lugar correcto?.- Pregunto ante mi incertidumbre de saber en la sección en que nos encontramos, la bruja solo me mira y luego pasa a buscar entre los libros el que ella quiere.

La anciana denominada bruja y la cual no me interesa su nombre pasa su deformado y tembloroso dedo por el lomo de los libros los cuales algunos tienen titulo muy tontos. Sigue pasando hasta que da con el que busca, veo el titulo pero no entiendo nada de los garabatos que tiene solo reconozco el numero once.

- ¿Qué dice?.- Pregunta Sora que tiene la misma duda que yo ante los garabatos que ahora podemos apreciar en la portada.

- "Cuentos y Mitos".- pronuncia con su típica voz cansada la anciana que coloca el libro sobre una de las mesas que tenemos cerca, le quita el polvo de encima y abre el libro como a la mitad para proceder a dar unas hojeadas. Sora y yo nos acercamos un poco a la anciana para poder ver mejor el libro, sus hojas se ven maltratadas y amarillentas, la portada carcomida por el tiempo y tanto las letras como los dibujos apenas son legibles. Me llama la atención los garabatos que según yo es una manera de escritura ya que la bruja las lee en susurros.- Esta escrito en una antigua lengua llamada _Regum, _perdida hace miles de años.

- ¿Usted sabe leerla?.-

- ¿No es obvio jovencita?.- La anciana no despega sus ojos de las hojas del libro, les veo ir de un lado a otro a gran velocidad.- En este mundo quedamos pocos que leamos estas lenguas perdidas.

- Y, ¿Cómo aprendió este leng…- Sora no pudo terminar su pregunta por ser interrumpida por el sonido fuerte de campanadas. Un tañido tras otro las campanas anuncian algo y yo sospecho que es lo que esta sucediendo, la ciudad esta bajo ataque.- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Ha llegado, la guerra ha alcanzado esta ciudad.-


	7. I-VII

_**¡Ya séptimo capitulo!. Estoy emocionado por este capitulo y no lo digo porque lo he escrito yo hahaha, en verdad me ha gustado como me ha quedado y mas emoción porque este es el preludio del final. No, no se me entristezcan ya que no es un final normal y pronto sabrán porque, aunque ya pueden imaginárselo hahaha. Bueno, mejor pasemos a lo siguiente para ya dejarlos leer y me digan pronto que les ha parecido este capitulo. Solo una ultima cosa, el capitulo ocho tal vez demore al igual que el de Hackers ya que mi tiempo se volverá a ocupar y mas de lo normal por lo que les pido por favor paciencia y que no se olviden de mi y mis historias hahaha.**_

_**anaiza18**_**: ****Algo que si es que este capitulo estará intenso y sobre los planes de Davis los contestare pornto hahaha.**

_**William di Angelo**__**: **_**Es que Tai y Sora van lento, no tienen mucho de conocerse aunque estén haciendo click aun les falta para algo mas haha. Sobre Davis pues ya pronto te darás cuenta su gran plan, y con Arthas se que es extraño pero aunque conozco el juego no he tenido el placer de jugarlo por lo que no se me bien su historia.**

_**Ivymon**__**: **_**Gracias, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo.**

_**AguusDempsey**__**: **_**Si el final estuvo bueno todo este capitulo lo será aun mas, bueno eso digo yo hahaha. Ese Matt ya va ganando buen terreno contigo hahaha, y pues no te puedo asegurar que no les pasara nada a Tai, Sora e Izzy, pero, mejor no digo mas y te dejo leer. Y con respecto a Davis a el si ódialo con todo el corazón hahaha.**

_**Silvery Shine**__**:**_**No sabes lo gratificante que es saber que estoy logrando hacer que te este gustando mi historia, la cual espero mantener en un buen nivel para mantenerlos entretenidos y contentos con lo que leen. Me gusta mucho que me des recomendaciones porque aunque pueda parecer que no hago caso si lo intento y trato de seguir tus recomendaciones. Es bueno ver que mis saltos en el tiempo no resultan malos y mantengo la línea de la historia bien. En respecto a los capítulos largos lo que yo te digo es porque yo siento que talvez no logre mantener un buen ritmo, pero, me animare hacerlos mas largos. Y en cuestión de Sora y que le dice a Tai por su nombre, tienes razón ya que me puse a leer cuando se conocieron se me fue la parte (que si iba a poner) donde le da permiso de llamarle Tai. Pero es que es una escena que corte pero que luego saldrá en la versión extendida hahaha, broma.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_**.**

-M-

Thálassas ciudad del antiguo rey. Hemos llegado por fin y mis hombres están listos para la tomar el sur del occidente de la ciudad, en tanto Davis y sus hombres están al norte en posición de tomar los puertos. No me agrada el plan del general de Dac'on al dividir nuestras fuerzas, pero me siento mas libre peleando solo con mi gente sin ser molestado por soldados de otros reinos. Mis hombres están ya en formación y delante de nosotros se va formando la del enemigo, debemos atacar antes de que se reúnan por completo y sea más difícil entrar a la ciudad por lo que doy la orden de atacar. El objetivo es claro tomar la ciudad tratando de evitar destruir las edificaciones, quieren la ciudad intacta aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de su población. Lo mas curioso es que Davis mismo quiere ocupar las playas, lo que me da un pista de su posible plan secreto que tanto le tiene confiado.

Mis hombres marchan a la ciudad y solo tenemos que enfrentar a un puñado de salvajes los cuales no resultan ser gran problema por lo que no tardamos en apoderarnos de las primeras calles y sembrar el pánico entre la población.

- Hetlmon ve a la derecha con tus hombres, Ryun tu a la izquierda.- Ordeno a mis dos generales que no tardan en partir con su gente a donde les he mencionado. Yo entre tanto iré por el centro para abrir paso hasta el gran faro donde me encontrare con el general Davis, de allí coordinaremos un ataque al centro de la ciudad.

Mis hombres mantienen la formación y avanzan por la ciudad que esta llena de explanadas y pequeñas plazas, algo en nuestro recorrido no me esta gustando y en todo nuestro trayecto hay una calma perturbadora, pues aunque si nos hemos encontrado con guerreros salvajes estos no son tantos como los esperábamos. Doblamos en una esquina y entramos a una explanada para allí encontrarlos, hombres en formación esperándonos para arremeter con su número contra nosotros. Yo grito a mis hombres que se preparen, los de enfrente que llevan escudos los levantan y los pegan a su pecho, los hombre delante de nosotros gritan cosas en su burdo lenguaje y el que los comanda levanta su espada y manda a su gente contra nosotros. Mis hombres son fuertes y soportan el embestir de los cuerpos que se les lanzan encima, los de atrás tienen lanzas largas y gruesas que utilizan para clavárselas a nuestros rivales. La carnicería a comenzado y veo con orgullo como mantenemos a raya a nuestros adversarios, talvez esta batalla no resultara tan complicada como teníamos pensado.

- ¡Con fuerza!.- Grito alentando a mis hombres a mantener el ímpetu en la batalla que aun esta en sus inicios. Doy la orden de cambiar y la tercer y cuarta fila pasan al frente al aprovechar que los de las primera expulsan a los hombres del sur unos cuantos metros de ellos.- Luchen por los reinos, avancen por Rindel.

Ellos podrán tener más hombres que nosotros, pero, no saben pelear y mantener una estrategia. Veo que los guerreros salvajes se empiezan a retroceder ante el poder de mis soldados, cuando estoy apunto de dar la orden de persecución percibo como nuestros adversarios se detienen y toman formación de nuevo. Sonrío ante la locura de aquellos hombres que osan a retarnos creyendo que podrán salir victoriosos, no tendré compasión y los aniquilare. Ordeno a mi gente en una nueva formación y marchamos hacia delante sin temor hasta que en toda la ciudad empiezan a sonar cuernos de guerra, algunos suenan muy cerca y pronto me doy cuenta del porque. Cientos de hombres salen por las calles laterales de la explanada, mi sonrisa se convierte en mueca y del otro extremo de la explanada escucho reír a los hombres que hace unos momentos acribillábamos. Mis hombres miran a todos lados con temor en sus ojos y cuerpo, estamos en una situación crítica que nunca se nos había presentado en todo este tiempo de larga guerra.

- ¡Firmes soldados de Rindel!.- Grito para mantener a mis hombres con valentía, no me deben ver temeroso ni nervioso por lo que nos esta pasando. Levanto en lateral mi brazo con la espada y marcó una curva.- En formación circular, que esos hijos de perra no les hagan temer hombres de Rindel.

Mis soldados no tardan en hacer la formación y luchan por erradicar todo nervio en ellos para mantenerse valientes. Los salvajes nos comienzan a rodear mientras gritan y se mueven bruscamente tratando de sacar todo el miedo posible en mis hombres.

- ¡Demuestren que un soldado de Rindel vale por cien de ellos!.- Mis soldados no quitan la vista de los salvajes mientras yo acomodo a los arqueros en posición para ayudar a los hombres de frente. La batalla inicia cuando doy la orden a mis arquero de que disparen sus flechas las cuales muchas dan en el blanco eliminando a varios. Este será un día largo ó muy corto.

Mis hombres resisten embestida tras embestida, luchando con fervor y valentía. El orden y la disciplina es nuestro mejor aliado, nuestras bajas no son tantas como las que están sufriendo los salvajes aunque se que si seguimos así el resultado de la batalla cambiara. Estamos aguantando por un largo tiempo, y es cuando noto que mis hombres comienzan a ceder terreno cayendo cada vez más. Yo montado en mi corcel salgo de la formación y seguido por mis otros jinetes arremetemos contra nuestros enemigos demostrando nuestra superioridad, pero, en un momento mi corcel es herido y caemos al suelo dándome un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que si no fuera porque traigo mi casco ahí hubiese quedado. El golpe me desorienta y veo todo moverse de un lado a otro, lo único que logro distinguir es como mis hombres me protegen y no se si es por el golpe pero creo escuchar el cuerno de guerra de mi reino. Poco a poco logro recobrar el sentido y lo que creí mentira por mi cabeza confundida resulta que si es real, por las mismas calles de donde surgieron los salvajes el resto de mis hombres hace su apareciendo rodeando al enemigo.

- ¡Mi señor!.- Ryun se acerca en su corcel canela y me mira preocupado a través de su casco.- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Ahora que has llegado si, amigo.- Le sonrisa a mi general que por mi repentina actitud se asombra, y es que no soy un sujeto de muchas sonrisas por lo que cuando hago este gesto se asombran mis hombres.- Pensé que te había dado una orden, Ryun.

- Tuve que desobedecerle.- Mi general no teme ante mi reclamo pues sabe que estuvo en lo correcto en no seguir mis plan de abarcar mas terreno. Me explica que vio muchos hombres marchar a mi posición y decidió en reunirse conmigo ya que sabia que nos superarían en numero.- Si seguía sus ordenes ahorita mismo nos hubiésemos quedado sin líder, mi señor.

- Agradezco que vinieras.- Me acercan un nuevo corcel ya que el mío termino muerto, monto al animal y doy la orden de seguir avanzando. La batalla continua, pero al ver que hemos tomado fuerza los salvajes huyen para reunirse con los suyos.- Lancen una flecha con fuego, marque reunión.

Uno de mis soldados con ballesta lanza la flecha que llega muy alto sobre los edificios para que puedan verlo. Esta táctica en mi reino significa que el Comandante orden que la tropas se reúnan. Mi camino es por el centro y es por donde seguiremos, doy la orden de marchar y mis hombres con nueva fuerza se ponen en marcha.

-T-

La gente dentro de la biblioteca esta asustada y en pánico, lo que momentos antes era un lugar casi desolado ahora estaba repleto de personas que se querían proteger de la batalla que seguro se esta librando en las periferias de la ciudad. Los grito de dolor y el choque de espadas aun no llegan hasta donde estamos en la ciudad, pero se que no tardara en estar aquí. La anciana no se despega del libro y lo cuida como si fuese su propia vida lo que me hace pensar. Es extraño que se quiera arriesgar a mantener ese libro para solo entregárselo a Ralster, el que seguro no le interesa la vida de aquella anciana. El primer piso esta atestado de gente sollozando, ahogando gritos ó respirando con dificultad, sonrío al pensar que estas personas pudieron creer que la guerra nunca los alcanzaría. Pobres ilusos. Paso mi atención a Sora quien me mira con ojos de temor, supongo que dentro de ella malos recuerdos surgen al pensar en la batalla que en estos momentos se libra afuera. Las lagrimas comienzan hacer su aparición en aquellos ojos de fuego y puedo apreciar como comienza a temblar, ella trata de calmarse rodeándose a si misma con sus brazos. No se el porque pero me acerco a ella y la abrazo, lo hago tan fuerte que no permito que siga temblando.

- No temas, yo te protegeré.- Le susurro al oído para que solo ella me pueda escuchar y me logre entender entre los murmullos de las demás personas. La pelirroja solo mueve su cabeza en forma de asentir y muy apenas logra articular un gracias.

Tengo la mirada hacia las escaleras y escucho que de ellas alguien sube, me quedo mirándolas sin dejar de abrazar a la pelirroja hasta que veo de quien se trata. Lo primero que aparece es una cabellera roja seguida del rostro familiar de Izzy, ese pelirrojo siguió mis ordenes y aquí esta de nuevo.

- Creí que ya no te vería.-

- Apenas y escuche las campanas y corrí adentro.- Izzy me sonríe y mira pícaro al ver como estamos la pelirroja y yo. Frunzo el ceño en molestia pero a Izzy no parece importarle, nos sigue mirando con picardía.

- ¿Qué hace el aquí?.- La voz de la anciana se escucha molesta e intrigada por lo que volteo a verla y distingo que la presencia del pelirrojo no le agrada por lo que se aferra más al libro.- Y, ¿Dónde están Ralster e Ister?

- No lo se.- Izzy se comenzó a poner nervioso pues el si le temía a las brujas aun cuando solo son charlatanas, una noche de guardia en nuestro viaje a esta ciudad me platico que el si creía que en el poder de las brujas y que pudiera poner alguna maldición en las personas que odiaban ó por las que les pagaban.

- ¿Quieren traicionarlos?.-

- Claro que no, anciana.- Suelto a Sora quien sigue sumida en su temor y me acerco a la anciana, saco mi daga oculta que porto en mi cintura trasera y se la pongo enfrente de sus ojos.- Ya estarías muerta si quisiera traicionar a Ralster, no me vengas con mas estupideces.

- Te creo.- La voz de la anciana tiembla y su mirada no la quita de mi daga a la que llamo "_Dolofónous_" que significa: corta cuellos.- Solo tenia esta pequeña duda.

- Bien.- Miro el libro y recuerdo que aquel texto tiene una extraña escritura, necesito ganarme a esta anciana para que me diga lo que dice el libro.- Iré en busca de Ralster e Ister.

Izzy me mira extrañado por lo que acabo de decir, pero con mi mirada le doy a entender que se lo que hago. Voy a las escaleras pensando en que hacer si encuentro a los mercenarios, antes de bajar el primer escalone me volteo y dirigiéndome a Sora digo: "Volveré pronto, no temas". Bajo por las escaleras hasta el primer piso y me pongo solo a rondar por entre la multitud que yace en este lugar, en realidad no estoy buscando a nadie solo me paso de un lado a otro escuchando lo que la gente platica. El nervio y el miedo se pueden respirar en todo lo ancho y largo de la construcción. Voy cerca de la puerta principal cuando unos soldados de la resistencia entran agitados al lugar abriendo bruscamente la puerta, yo les miro de pies a cabeza observando que estos sujetos están manchados de sangre además que se notan cansados.

- Todo hombre, joven y anciano que pueda luchar salga, las fuerzas de los reinos esta por llegar a este lugar.- Ordena uno de los soldados que entraron, gritos y lloriqueos marcaron la aflicción de las mujeres que saben perderán a un ser querido. Tras los sujetos ingresan otros tantos mas que comienzan a tomar a los que creen puedan pelear, yo estoy muy cerca por lo que pronto me llevaran. Me maldigo por los adentros y mi grandioso plan de fingir buscar a los estupidos mercenarios, veo como unos soldados ya me han visto y se me van acercando. Estoy dispuesto a huir cuando miro hacia arriba y la veo, Sora esta mirando hacia abajo y esta acompañada por Izzy. Recuerdo lo que le prometí a la pelirroja y me mantengo en donde estoy parado, poso mi mirada en Izzy y le asiento a lo que el pelirrojo me devuelve el gesto. Lo soldados se me acercan y me toman de los hombros, yo me los quito de encima y digo que puedo andar por mi mismo.

Salgo a la calle y veo cientos de hombres en la plaza, al parecer la mayoría es gente de la ciudad que están usando para luchar. Me encaminan a donde esta un señor gordinflón que entrega espadas y pedazos de armadura, a mi me toca una espada corta y una protección de metal para el pecho. Vaya ejercito es este, pienso.

- No teman hombres libres del sur.- Grita uno de los soldados que esta sobre su caballo, por la banda azul en su codo se que es el dirigente de este grupo.- Hoy lucharan por no ver caer su ciudad en manos de los opresores del norte.

- Si fuéramos libres no nos obligarían a pelear.- responde un joven no mayor de quince años de edad, el dirigente le observa no molesto ni enojado solo indignado.

- Entonces me estas dando a entender que quieres ver arder tu ciudad solo para mantener tu culo a salvo, ¿verdad?.- Muchos miran al joven con represalias, los que mas le dirigieron este tipo de mirada son los hombres que imagino son de la ciudad.- Se que eres joven y aun no has vivido lo suficiente, pero, ¿crees que estando bajo el mando de los reinos podrás vivir como tu quieras?

El joven baja la cabeza sintiendo pena por verse egoísta al pensar solo en su salvación. Yo no lo culpo ni mucho menos me atrevo a juzgarlo, en cambio yo estoy de acuerdo con el si no quiere pelear en esta batalla, esa ya es su decisión.

- No hermanos del sur, no esta bien pensar así.- El hombre a caballo me molesta por su acento al hablar, ha de ser de las provincias del este donde marcan mucho las palabras con _erre_.- Si pensamos de esta manera y nos dividimos por cobardía entonces el norte ganara y nuestra libertad destruirá.

Estas palabras están llegando a la moral de los nuevos en la facción, pero no a mí que me resultan algo vanidosos y solos usados para mantener a hombres listos para su muerte. Me coloco la armadura y sujeto mi espada ya que no tengo donde colocarla, mi daga por otra parte muy apenas sobre sale de la armadura para poder usarla en caso de que la llegase a necesitar. Tan pronto como estoy listo nos ponen en marcha hacia donde esta el calor de la batalla.

En nuestro camino nos van comentando que seremos los refuerzos de una facción que mantiene a raya a unas tropas de Rindel, seremos el factor sorpresa. Al escuchar el nombre del reino que enfrentaremos no puedo dejar pasar el sentimiento de que talvez cierto rubio este en esta ciudad, no creo que estén aquí solo para capturarme. Nos siguen explicando que tenemos que dar tiempo a que lleguen los refuerzos, lo que me da esperanza en que puede que no muera en esta estupida batalla. A mis espaldas siento que se me acercan dos sujetos y al volverme observo a un Ralster e Ister con ojos de furia, no seria justo que estuviesen molestos conmigo aunque parece que si lo están.

- ¿Por qué han tardado, imbecil?.- El tono y las palabras que ha elegido Ister me han fastidiado y si no fuese porque estamos con poca movilidad por tantos que somos ya le hubiera cortado la garganta.

- Eso díselo a la anciana que han traído, es muy lenta para subir escaleras.-

- ¿Lo encontraron?.- Ralster no da importancia a la discusión que tenemos su hermano y yo pues el tiene en mente otro tipo de inquietud.

- Si, están en la biblioteca.- En ese momento me doy cuenta de cómo es que estos dos han caído en las manos de la resistencia y marchan a una batalla que poco les importa.- ¿Por qué están entre las filas de la resistencia?

- Cuando quisimos entrar a la biblioteca los guardias nos detuvieron.- Me resisto la risa al pensar que estos mercenarios fueron obligados hacer algo que ellos no querían, muy malos hasta que se ven en verdaderos problemas.- En cuanto podamos hay que salirnos de este lugar y volver con la bruja.

- Yo los sigo cuando se animen.- No miento ya que también me gustaría salir de este grupo de personas que van a la muerte, pero, cuando estamos hablando de desertar escuchamos gritos y el acero chocar contra acero.

- ¡Al ataque!.- Grita el dirigente del grupo y los hombres corren hacia delante en manada empujándonos con ellos, no nos queda mas que entrar a la contienda. Maldigo por mis adentros ya que no estaba tan lejos la batalla.

Estamos en lo que parece una explanada gigantesca, lo que quiere decir que nos ubicamos cerca del centro de la ciudad. La batalla es cruenta y despiadada, nosotros somos mucho mas que las fuerzas del reino, pero, ellos están mejor equipados y ordenados por lo que no es fácil derribar a uno de los de armadura. Nuestra sorpresiva llegada ha logrado dispersar la formación de las tropas de Rindel haciendo que la batalla se haga en uno contra uno como solemos decir, aunque este termino no es correcto pues pueden luchar dos contra uno ó como se acomoden los combatientes. Yo peleo como mejor me logro acomodar llevando unos cuantos pares de soldados matados, estoy haciendo equipo con Ralster e Ister que son buenos espadachines. El problema con esta batalla son los arqueros y la caballería que aun siendo un lugar no muy amplio es una fuerza que les da la ventaja a los de Rindel. No se cuando ni como pero me separo de mis compañero mercenarios y estoy junto a otros soldados de la resistencia, luchamos contra unos cuantos enemigos y le salvo la vida a unos compañeros unas cuantas veces, seguimos peleando pero los hombres junto a mi se ven asustados y en el momento de ver venir a la caballería del enemirgo quieren retroceder. Yo en cambio identifico la armadura del sujeto que va enfrente de los de caballo, es el rubio de Condur. Detengo a unos cuantos soldados de la resistencia y les animo a pelear, estos no me quieren hacer caso y en un arrebato de molestia empujo a uno le quito su lanza y me voy contra el rubio. En el justo momento en que casi tengo encima el caballo del rubio me detengo, me hinco y le clavo la lanza al animal derribando al jinete que cae al suelo. El rubio se levanta y me identifica, toma su espada ordenando a los hombres que me atacarían por detrás que me dejen para el.

- ¿Cómo esta su general, señor?.- Me burlo sarcásticamente provocando que el rubio me mire con molestia a través de su casco. Ahora que puedo ver mejor la armadura del sujeto frente a mi puedo ver que es un comandante, ya que estos son los que portan en su hombrea derecha el emblema del reino.

- ¡Pagaras por lo que has hecho!.- Grita furioso el rubio y me embiste, yo muy apenas logro contener sus acometidas con la espada que tengo. El comandante es bueno y lucha con mucha destreza, yo cuando puedo le regreso los ataques aunque que es muy poco probable que logre hacerle daño.

Estamos envueltos en nuestra propia batalla el comandante de Rindel y yo que no nos percatamos de nuestro alrededor, solo por un pequeño momento veo que los hombres que estaban junto a mi y que querían huir están tratando de luchar contra la caballería enemiga. El rubio me esta ganando en esta contienda y ya me ha rasgado la piel de los brazos varias veces, es su enojo lo que le esta dando fuerzas. Es cuando veo su debilidad, su propio enojo será su derrota.

- ¿Acaso la general era tu noviecita?.- Digo entre los forcejeos y trato de usar el tono mas molesto que puedo lo cual no se me dificulta.- No me digas que la querías mucho, lastima que se topo conmigo.

- Cállate carbón.- El rubio comienza a mostrar fallas en su ataque ya que mis palabras si le están haciendo efecto pues ya logro embestir yo.- No permitiré que te burles de su memoria.

- Seguro era tu pu…-

- ¡Muere!.- El rubio lanza un ataque tan veloz que muy apenas logro esquivarlo, mas con un movimiento ágil y certero le doy la vuelta y con un golpe en sus corvas lo doblego, cuando voy a dar el golpe final el comandante se voltea y me detiene el ataque. Lo empujo y logro tirarlo al suelo, no me animo a dar el golpe mortal pues ya casi tengo encima a sus soldados que corren a socorrerlo y también me doy cuenta que estoy rodeado mas por hombres de Rindel que de los de la resistencia. Es tiempo de retirarme a terrenos mas ventajosos.- ¡No huyas cobarde, terminemos con esto!.

- En otra ocasión.- Me doy media vuelta y me hecho a correr a donde veo que hay mas soldados de la resistencia. Me da rabia saber que pude haber acabado con un hombre importante de los reinos y solo por estar en una situación poco favorable no poder hacerlo. Ya habrá otra ocasión de poder eliminar a comandantes.

-M-

Esta huyendo y no puedo ir por el debido al golpe tan fuerte que recibí en la corva derecha de mi pierna. Lo maldigo conforme lo veo irse, cada que le veo alejarse me indigno mas en que ese maldito salvaje haya logrado huir y peor al pensar que estuvo a punto de matarme. Mis hombres forman un círculo a mí alrededor y dos me toman por los hombros para alejarme de la batalla, no quieren que yo caiga y hacen lo posible por mantenerme lejos de peligros. Yo no puedo dejar de maldecir, quejarme y apretar mis puños. A unas cuantas cuadras ya lejos de la batalla es cuando puedo ponerme de pie y mantenerme así, lo que me hace tratar de regresar a la batalla. Mis soldados no me lo permiten, un medico se me acerca y revisa sin importarle que le diga que no tengo nada, el quiere percatarse que estoy bien y de que no tenga nada mal. No tarda en ver que no tengo ningún problema ó herida y que estoy en condiciones de seguir en la batalla.

- Aun así no es conveniente que vuelva al campo de batalla.- Me dice mi soldado medico al momento en que yo insisto en que volveré con mis hombres.- Repose un momento mas, luego podrá volver.

- Que dirán mis hombres de mi si no me ven estando con ellos, ¿he?.- Las palabras del medico me molesta, habla como si estuviese en una simple pelea de practica en donde puedo descansar porque se ha detenido la trifulca. Pero mi molestia en ese momento no es por lo que dijo, no sin quitarle verdad a mis palabras, es mas bien por que el castaño mercenario aun respira.- Tengo que ir y comandar la lucha.

- Mi señor, con todo el respeto que se merece pero el general Ryun esta allá para hacerse cargo de todo.- Me dijo respetuoso uno de mis hombres que me trajo ha donde estamos ahora.- No tema que nosotros sabemos que usted siempre esta a nuestro lado sangrando por igual, pero, si lo perdemos en batalla sus hombres se desmoralizaran al ver a su gran líder caer.

- Agradezco tus palabras, pero, yo solo soy un hombre si caigo habrá quien me supla.-

- No mi señor, no lo habrá.- Agradezco estas palabras de mi soldado, y se que las dice porque me respeta mas en mi mente llega la figura del que me pudiera remplazar si llegase a caer en algún momento.

Mis hombres siempre tan leales a su comandante, y esto hace que mi rabia se calme un poco y enfríe mi cabeza. Aun sigo débil y no solo físicamente lo que me hace un mal líder en estos momentos, es por lo que me quedo con los hombres tras la batalla. Trato de despejar mi mente cuando escucho el sonar de cuernos de guerra provenientes de las afueras de la ciudad, volteo y trato de ver a través de las paredes, el sonido de esos cuernos no son de los reinos suenan mas a los de la resistencia y son muchos, tantos que puedo imaginar cuantos hombres han de ser. Esto ya no esta bien, he perdido muchos hombres y Davis no ha hecho su aparición en el punto de encuentro. Algo mal esta saliendo con su estrategia y si me aferro a seguirla todos pereceremos aquí.

- Soldado.- Mi hombre frente a mi se irgue y espera sus ordenes.- Marca la retirada.

- A la orden.-

-T-

Un grupo y yo estamos siendo rodeados por los soldados de Rindel, estamos aguantando lo más que podemos pero nuestro numero esta siendo mermado y ya no veo ningún dirigente de grupo. Un montón de personas diferente al mío de la resistencia viene en nuestra ayuda y nos pide que nos agrupemos, varios grupos cercanos se nos comienzan a unir. Entre ellos aparece Ralster e Ister que me impresiona sigan vivos, estos se me unen y me sonríen como no creyendo que yo siga con vida. No me agrada que sigan en este mundo este par de sujetos, me conviene que no sobrevivan a esta batalla para que me dejen libre el camino para buscar el libro. Un grupo grande de soldados enemigos se nos acerca y se produce una nueva pelea, estoy ocupado desasiéndome de un soldado mientras a mis espaldas Ralster me quita uno que casi me calva su espada en la espalda. Yo solo le asiento en agradecimiento, y la lucha continua. Ya mi cuerpo esta débil y no creo poder continuar combatiendo, dos soldados se lanzan a Ister y yo voy en su ayuda quitándole a uno y el cual logro eliminar enseguida haciendo que pueda ayudar a Ister que yace en el suelo. Yo me quedo parado mientras el mercenario trata de defenderse sin éxito, Ralster llega en su ayuda tarde ya que su hermano tiene clavado la espada del soldado de armadura en su pecho. El mercenario calvo se hinca ante su hermano y le llora al cadáver, veo como un soldado de Rindel le va a llegar por detrás para arremeter contra el por lo que yo tomo mi daga, pero, me tardo en lanzarla y para cuando lo hago el soldado ya ha incrustado su arma en la espalda de Ralster, mi daga por otra parte logra darle en el cuello al soldado del reino.

- ¡Retirada!.- Gritan los hombres de Rindel dando marcha atrás en la batalla que pudieron ganar, los de la resistencia no los persiguen solo festejan en vitoreo. Yo no me explico porque huyen hasta que escucho muchos cuernos a lo lejos de la resistencia, supongo que han llegado los refuerzos que tanto esperaban los de la ciudad.

En la explanada solo quedamos los de la resistencia y yo solo me dejo caer al suelo entre los cadáveres. Estoy exhausto pero feliz de que salí vivo de esta sanguinaria batalla que daba por perdida momentos antes. Muchos hombres se me fueron acercando y me dedicaban palabras que me resultaban tontas, me felicitaban por mi valentía y esto no lo entendía hasta que uno me nombro el "Derriba Comandantes", esto me aclaro las dudas y suelto una risa al escuchar esto, al parecer me he ganado un titulo entre estos hombres por enfrentarme al rubio de Rindel.

Después de que me atendieran las heridas me saco de los hombres que me preguntan sobre mi osado enfrentamiento y me dirijo a la biblioteca donde ya la mayoría de las personas han salido del edificio. Entre la multitud busco a mis colegas, y pronto los encuentro sentados en las escaleras de la entrada a la biblioteca. Sora al verme ir a ellos corre a mí y me abraza, lo que me resulta extraño.

- Me alegra que sigas con vida.-

- Sabes que no puedo morir aun.-

- Mas te vale.- Sora ha estado llorando pues sus ojos los tiene hinchados y mas rojos de lo normal, pero, en ese momento solo puedo ver su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Recuerda que tienes que llevarme al reino de Cristan.

- Con que solo por eso temías que muriera.- Suelto en broma aquellas palabras que hacen reír a Sora. Izzy esta con la bruja que no tiene el libro ya junto a ella, Sora y yo nos acercamos a ellos y la anciana me mira haciéndome comprender lo que quiere saber.- Han muerto, cayeron en la batalla.

- Lo suponía.- La bruja se levanta con dificultad y se me acerca tanto que puedo oler su aroma a vejez.- El libro se lo he dado a tu amigo, el ya sabe lo que necesitan.

- ¿Cómo?.-

- No finjas.- La anciana tiene un semblante lúgubre que denota malestar, da unos cansados pasos hacia delante y cuando pasa a mi lado dice algo en voz baja para que yo solo la escuche.- No creas que te estoy ayudando, el camino es peligroso y mortal.

Me quedo parado viendo irse a la anciana, sus palabras y mas la ultima que remarco con énfasis sonaron como que esperase a que yo en mi intento de ir por la espada muriese. Esto no me agrada, pero la felicidad de tener la pista para ir por la misteriosa espada me deja sin cuidado a lo que la bruja espera que me suceda. Volteo a donde están Izzy y Sora quienes me miran contentos, el pelirrojo saca de un morral el libro y me lo pasa. Estoy cerca de mi objetivo, y no importa lo que la bruja me dio a entender pues yo no puedo morir, no hasta cumplir mis planes.


	8. I-VIII

_**Octavo capitulo. Vaya que el capitulo anterior si que ha gustado y me da mucho gusto que haya tenido tan buen recibimiento por lo que me ha hecho ver que seguir esta historia si vale mucho la pena. Les revelare una pequeña curiosidad sobre esta historia, veran, Courage ha nacido gracias a que estaba planeando otra historia la cual es del mundo que he creado de EDLyE, esta se centraría en la historia del padre de Matt y Takeru (para los que han leído la trilogía sabrán de que hablo), pero ya cuando estaba decidido a escribir el primer capitulo, pues ya tenia todo preparado, al ver una de mis series favoritas me inspire para hacer esta historia y también quería experimentar fuera de mi saga. Por ultimo y para ya no aburrirlos y dejarlos leer, les revelo que esa historia que tenia planeada se llama….**_

_**anaiza18**_**: ****Que bueno que se te hizo emocionante el capitulo, y que le este yendo bien a Tai pues parece que si. Ya veremos que pasara.**

_**William di Angelo**__**: **_**Esa fibra sensible el mismo Tai la creo por lo que supo que podía aprovechar esa situación y ya lo hemos visto con su enfrentamiento. Sobre la estrategia de Davis, pues ponto podrás armar el rompecabezas con lo que te iré revelando con capítulos futuros hehe.**

_**Ivymon**__**: **_**Que bueno que te gusto el enfrentamiento de Tai y Matt, espero este capitulo también te agrade.**

_**AguusDempsey**__**: **_**No te parece, fue un capitulo mas largo que todos los anteriores. Tenia que ser así debido a lo que tenia planeado era una gran batalla como lo viste, no podía defraudarlos con hacer un capitulo corto hahaha. Mira que bien, Matt sigue repuntando y yo puedo asegurar que lo seguirá haciendo hahaha, no digo mas. Sobre la relación que llevaban Tai y Sora que bueno que te agrade, y sospecho que lo seguirá haciendo hehehe.**

_**Silvery Shine**__**:**_**Claro que no me has desanimado, todo lo contrario, me has animado mucho al decirme que te ha gustado mi capitulo aun con mi falta de experiencia, pues me he motivado ya que si así te gusto el capitulo ya me imagino cuando mejore hahaha. Seguiré tratando de mejorar, pero por mientras aquí esta el nuevo capitulo.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_**.**

-M-

Me abro paso por entre mis hombres, estoy furioso por la manera en que hemos huido de Thálassas por seguir a un idiota y su estupida estrategia. No tengo la mente serena como para darme cuenta que el idiota he sido yo por confiar en alguien al que llamo por ese término despectivo. Voy a zancadas ha donde un recién llegado ejercito de Dac'on se instala junto al mío, lo busco con mi mirada llena de rencor que incluso los hombres del reino vecino temen al verme pasar. Al final lo encuentro bajando de su corcel negro, el general Motomiya me mira con ojos temerosos al darse cuenta que me le acerco de manera hostil y no es para mas, apenas lo tengo a centímetros y le tomo del cuello de su armadura y resto del espacio que restaba entre nosotros se reduce.

- Pedazo de idiota, ¿Cuál era tu famoso plan secreto?.- Suelto mis palabras que desde hace tiempo raspaban en mi garganta, las cordialidades se han terminado y no pienso dejar que este mocoso trate de tomar su papel de altanero. Lo zarandeo tratando de sacar la respuesta de su boca floja, pero solo logro que me mire como un ratoncillo asustado.- ¡Habla!, no tengo la paciencia de esperar a que se te pase lo asustado.

Los hombres de Dac'on solo se limitan a ver como trato a su general, no toman acciones de querer defenderlo ni mucho menos retar a mis hombres que están atentos a cualquier movimiento de ellos.

- ¡Habla te lo ordeno!.-

- No… es que… yo creía…- El general Davis no puede articular oración alguna ante el temor que le provoco y lo que supongo vivió en la batalla del puerto. El sujeto engreído que sostengo entre mis manos no deja de temblar, le doy una zarandeada mas y este solo cierra los ojos como queriendo apartarse de ese momento.- Mi comandante me aseguro que llegaría nuestra flota en a darnos apoyo.

- Pedazo de…- No termino mi oración y solo suelto al temeroso general, ¿Cómo podría el comandante Maslov traer ayuda marina de su reino a Thálassas?, eso es totalmente ilógico.- Dime, ¿Cómo pudiste creer algo así de tu comandante?. Como general debes de saber que la flota de Dac'on mantiene una guerra contra los corsarios de Trombark.

- El me aseguro que ellos no serian problema, me revelo que tenía un trato con ellos.-

- ¿Cómo pudieron confiar en corsarios?.-

- Yo solo seguí órdenes.-

- Igual que yo.- Me doy vuelta, miro a mis generales y soldados que me han acompañado por si llegase a necesitar ayuda. No puedo verlos a los ojos, siento que les he fallado al marchar a una batalla a ciegas.- Descansen unas horas luego partimos al norte.

Mis hombres obedecen enseguida partiendo a donde esta nuestros demás compañeros, yo por mi parte tomo otro camino, al ver que Ryun me seguirá le detengo pues en estos momentos no quiero compañía, debo meditar lo que hemos vivido. Antes de que me aleje mas y no pueda escucharme me giro y veo al general Davis agregando una ultima oración: "Ve con tu general y cuéntale lo que ha ocurrido, le debe explicaciones a Rindel".

-T-

La ciudad esta envuelta en un festejo por salir victoriosa de la batalla que se libro en la mañana. Yo no estaría aun celebrando nada, si algo se es que los reinos volverán y mas poderosos que esta vez y los acribillaran. Lo que me tiene extrañado fue la manera en que quisieron tomar la ciudad las fuerzas de Rindel y Dac'on, mira que llegar con tan pocos efectivos contra toda una ciudad en la que según he escuchado están reunidas cuatro facciones de la resistencia y que una de ellas es la de el mismísimo Joe Kido no fue un movimiento inteligente. Pero también cabe que no supieran sobre la situación de la ciudad y lo que en ella se estaba formando. Estoy junto a mis compañeros en una plaza donde nos han reunido las tropas de la resistencia, esto no me esta agradando por lo que supongo sucederá. Se nos ha comunicado que el mismo "Cacique" Joe nos dedicara unas palabras, yo solo pienso que será una manera de lavarles el cerebro a los ciudadanos de este lugar para que se unan a sus filas. Estoy parado observando como la gente canta y baila ante la alegría que les invade, veo a mi alrededor y termino en donde esta sentado Izzy viendo el libro que la bruja le entrego.

- ¿Y que te dijo?.- Le pregunto a mi pelirrojo compañero al recordar que aun no hemos tocado el tema de la espada y su pista.- Necesito saber a donde debemos ir, no quiero quedarme mucho en esta ciudad.

- Lo se, Piert.- El pelirrojo muy apenas me pone atención, esta tan emergido en aquellos trazos como si los lograse entender. Me hinco y miro lo que el, una pagina amarillenta con un dibujo en el centro que parece ser un mapa y al pie de este unos extraños garabatos indicando algo.- Dime que es lo que te dijo la bruja, novato.

- ¿He?, a si.- El pelirrojo al sentir tan cerca al castaño se despabilo de su trance y miro a su compañero.- Me ha traducido este texto.- con su dedo índice marca los garabatos al pie del mapa y me relata:

_En las tierras del pueblo de los gigantes de rocas,_

_Bajo las faldas de la doncella la espada yacerá por las épocas,_

_Una espada de poder que los reyes de antaño atesoran_

_y los mendigos adoran._

_En las faldas de la doncella durmiente, donde se alza el gigante._

_La espada yacerá, y por las épocas su esplendor dormirá._

_Bajo las faldas de la doncella,_

_La luz del sol y el esplendor de la luna las ocultaran._

- ¿Qué es toda esa estupidez?.-

- ¿A poco creías que te dirían así de simple donde esta la espada?.- Sora quien estaba tras el castaño escucho lo que el pelirrojo acababa de pronunciar. Aquel poema le gusto a la pelirroja y la hizo pensar en lo que su significado podría revelar.- Están hablando en clave, y que mejor que con un dulce poema.

- Aun así, ¿que es lo que se supone que quieren decir?.- Mi paciencia tiene un limite muy reducido por lo que no entender aquel estupido poema me esta irritando, sin mencionar las personas cercas que no dejan de cantar sus estupidas canciones de victoria.

- Es lo que he estado tratando de descifrar.- Izzy saco de su morral otros libros que tomo de la biblioteca, estos tienen palabras legibles en el idioma común del sur. Izzy abre un libro sin importarle en que pagina fuese, solo dio un vistazo y volvió a cerrar el libro.

- ¿Para que traes esos libros?.-

- Me ayudaran aprender este antigua lengua.- Esto me recordó el pasado del pelirrojo, el que nadie sabia ó por lo menos los mercenarios con los que antes estábamos desconocían. Este pelirrojo no era ningún plebeyo, el fue hijo de un hombre acaudalado por lo que era estudioso, aprendió a leer, escribir y otras tantas cosas que los de dinero y poder aprenden. También se que a el le encanta la historia y aprender cosas nuevas, por lo que este lenguaje casi extinto lo ha de tomar como un reto.- La anciana me dijo que libros me podrían ayudarme, por lo que los he tomado y sacado a escondidas de la biblioteca.

- Ya pareces mercenario.- Bromeo a lo que Sora e Izzy sueltan una risa.- Pero, ¿Qué podrá significar el poema?.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio en tanto pensamos en las palabras que Izzy relato en forma de poesía. No logro entender aquel poema y me comienzo a molestar, la gente gritando a mí alrededor no me deja concentrar haciendo mas difícil que pueda entender algo de ese maldito poema.

- Bien.- Izzy se levanta de su lugar y nos mira a Sora y a mí. Le miramos con curiosidad e impaciencia al ver que el pelirrojo tiene una posible respuesta. En su rostro lo podemos ver, ese brillo en sus ojos de querer explicar algo, su movimiento de dedos y su entrecejo fruncido lo delatan.- Si no mal recuerdo de mis clases de historia, cuando estudie sobre los reinos leí sobre que dentro de los dominios de Dac'on se dice que en la antigüedad allí existían gigantes. No eran cualquier tipo de gigantes, esto mantenian una estructura rocosa, los textos refieren que los antiguos hombres lucharon contra ellos derrocándolos en el valle de lo que ahora es Olm'rin.

Yo solo escucho lo que mi compañero dice y me quedo asombrado de todas las idioteces que la humanidad puede crear en un momento de ocio. ¿Cómo la gente podría creer que en tiempos antiguos existieran ese tipo criaturas?, todos los mitos son simplemente eso, mitos.

- Y volviendo a releer el texto que les acabo de relatar, puedo llegar a una conclusión.-

- ¿Cuál es, Izzy?.- Sora esta tan entusiasmada que no puedo creer que horas antes, en la mañana, estaba completamente asustada y llena de pánico.

- _En las faldas de la doncella durmiente._- Repite el pelirrojo mientras se lleva su mano derecha a la barbilla.- Olm'rin es una ciudad levantada bajo las faldas de la montaña lyp'r, que en su lengua quiere decir "Durmiente".

- Vaya, si que sabes mucho Izzy.- Este pelirrojo me ha dejado con la boca abierta, es impresionante como sabe todo ese tipo de información y es por eso que me alegro de tenerlo de mi lado. Es bueno haberlo soportado todo este tiempo y no haberlo alejado como pensé hacerlo una vez.

- Entonces, ¿Debemos ir a Dac'on?.- Sora nos mira alarmada al deducir lo que el pelirrojo terminaba de decir.

- No hay de otra.-

Los tres nos quedamos mirando, en los ojos de Sora puedo leer que ella jamás emprendería un viaje al interior de algún reino y le comprendo, hacerlo es jugarse la vida. En los ojos de Izzy puedo ver el mismo tono de lealtad que me ha mostrado en todo este tiempo, por lo que se que cuento con su apoyo. Yo en tanto analizo mis ideas, lo complicado no será pasar la frontera, lo realmente difícil y en donde nos jugaremos la vida será estando dentro de los dominios de "El Rey Puño de Acero", como conocen al rey de Dac'on.

- Sora.- La pelirroja me mira con sus ojos de fuego, su expresión denota duda e incertidumbre.- Cumpliré mi palabra, pero temo que no será pronto.

- ¿De que hablas?.-

- Te llevare mas al sur, allí tengo una buena conocida que te recibirá mientras vuelvo.- Comienzo a explicarle el plan que he formulado en mi cabeza, se que Sora no querrá acompañarnos por lo que he decidido dejarla donde se que estará a salvo por un buen tiempo.- Estarás a salvo y prometo que en mi regre…

- ¡Noo!.- La voz de Sora me interrumpe y es tan alto su volumen que hizo que un par de señoras que cantaban tras de ella se callaran.- Hemos quedado en ayudarnos mutuamente, y no pienses que te desharás de mi tan fácilmente.

No puedo dejar de dibujar una sonrisa en mis labios, aun cuando aquella pelirroja sea tímida y se vea delicada, en su interior se que hay una valiente guerrera. Me es imposible continuar con nuestra plática debido a que las personas por alguna razón se comenzaron alegrar y grita más fuerte de lo que ya lo hacían, vitoreaban y alababan un nombre. Me volteo y sobre su caballo le veo andar entre la gente que lo admiran como un héroe salvador. Joe Kido no es como lo imaginaba, es un sujeto delgado sin rastro de musculatura, tiene el cabello corto y azulado, sus facciones son de un hombre joven y su porte es de alguien astuto. Veamos que es lo que este pintoresco sujeto tiene que decirnos, que palabras vanas y austeras nos dedicara para hacer que nos unamos a el y sus tropas.

- Mi gente, mis hermanos.- Comienza con las típicas palabras que usaría algún rey o feudo.- Hoy mas que nunca estoy orgulloso de ser del sur, pues hemos demostrado a los perros del norte que somos un pueblo libre y unido.

La gente le festeja cada palabra que sale de su arrogante boca, yo solo por mis adentros me burlo de aquellas palabras que se adornan de humildad. El sujeto sigue andando en su caballo por entre la gente que le mira endiosados y atentos a toda la basura que salga de el.

- Hoy mis hermanos del sur, hoy hemos mostrado nuestro poder.- Joe usa una voz enérgica y llamativa, ya que sabe usar sus palabras puedo ver que no por nada es un líder.- Estoy reuniendo a todas las facciones del este, y estoy juntando a todo aquel que quiera unírsenos pues es tiempo mis compatriotas de llevar la guerra a las tierras del norte.

Estas últimas palabras me han tomado por sorpresa, nunca espere que algo como esto pudiera pasar. El sur invadiendo el norte. Este Joe Kido tiene agallas, pero, es un idiota al creer que invadir al norte lograra ganar la guerra. Lo que sea que planea no creo que le pueda funcionar y solo llevara a sus hombres a una muerte segura.

- No me miren como si estuviese loco, es tiempo de que los del norte sientan lo que el sur ha vivido por años.- El gran Joe ha dejado a la plaza completamente en silencio, solo debes en cuando se pueden escuchar murmullos de las personas que debaten la idea que ha planteado el hombre de cabellera azul.- Será una gran invasión mis compatriotas, somos mas en el sur y si todos nos unimos no habrá quien nos detenga.

- Mi señor.- Un anciano se le acerca a Joe y este al verlo andar tan lento y con problemas se baja de su caballo para ir a el y que no caminase mas.

- Hable.- Joe se acerco y tomo del brazo al anciano que le agradeció el gesto.- Diga que es lo que le inquieta.

- Su plan, mi señor.- El anciano tiene un timbre de voz agradable, serena y confiable como todo buen sabio. Incluso yo tengo ganas de acercarme y escucharlo con más detenimiento.- Es una idea que muchos podemos catalogar de osada, y solo me atrevo a recordarle a "Marlum, El Aventurero".

Al escuchar aquel nombre y apodo no puedo evitar sonreír, todos en el sur lo conocemos, me refiero a su historia. _Marlum el aventurero_ fue un hombre que vivió hace mas de tres siglos, el hombre como dice su apodo era un aventurero y lo que quiso hacer fue una demencia. Reunió a un ejercito lo suficientemente grande como para tomar las ciudades de la antigua frontera del reino de Rindel, según cuentan el quería demostrar la debilidad de los reino y motivar al pueblo del sur atacar a los del norte. Lo único que encontró fue su muerte, Rindel y su mas ferviente aliado Assyum lo atacaron cuando el avanzaba a la capital del primer reino y antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarse lo derrotaron. No tuvieron compasión, y para que el sur no se levantara de nuevo mandaron las cabezas de los generales a las principales ciudades para dejar bien claro su mensaje, en tanto el cuerpo de Marlum fue dejado colgado en el camino principal de la frontera, un bonito detalle del norte para dar la bienvenida al reino de Rindel a los del sur.

- Conozco perfecto la historia mi anciano amigo.-

-Entonces sabrá que es lo que me inquieta.-

- Hasta lo comprendo.- Joe no dejaba de tener esa sonrisa pedante en sus labios. Imagino que el se cree mejor que Marlum y por eso no tiene en mente que perderá.- La diferencia que tengo al que has mencionado es que yo no busco mas que la libertad, yo no iré solo con un puñado de hombres. Voy con miles de guerreros que pelearan por su libertad porque así lo desean.

Vaya sujeto, con sus palabras va animando de nuevo a la gente que retoman los halagos al peliazul. A mi por nada del mundo me hará marchar junto a el y sus tropas al norte, yo parezco ser el único entre toda esta multitud en ver la estupidez que les esta diciendo Kido.

- Estoy harto de saber que la gente del norte vive plácidamente sin el temor que nosotros vivimos día con día esperando que la guerra no llegue a nuestros hogares.- Los gritos fervientes de los presentes muestran estar de acuerdo con lo que el líder de la resistencia pronunciaba en su discurso. Yo me comienzo a distraer y no escucho lo demás, estoy absorto en mis pensamientos y en la manera de ver como salir de este lugar. Si bien es sabido, Joe Kido no es un tipo que te deje ir tan fácilmente sin tratar de que te le unas por lo que necesito salir de esta ciudad lo antes posible. Por el tamaño del lugar y la gente que hay puede que no sea tan complicado idear una ruta de escape.

- Piert.- Izzy me toca el hombro y es por esta acción que regreso a la realidad. El pelirrojo me esta mirando de una manera peculiar, no le entiendo lo que me trata de decir sin palabras y es por esto que se me acerca.- Estas ideando una manera de huir de esta ciudad, ¿cierto?

- Es correcto.-

- Te sugiero algo.- Me acerco más al pelirrojo para que nadie mas nos vaya a escuchar, Sora por su parte trata de no verse extraña por lo que disimuladamente también se nos acerca.- Aprovechemos los planes que tiene Joe, nos servirán para nuestro viaje al norte.

- Nos ayudara.- Repito solo para mi mismo, y me doy cuenta que tiene razón mi compañero. Que el ejército de la resistencia ataque las fronteras del norte provocara que los reinos estén distraídos dándonos la oportunidad de infiltrarnos hasta donde queremos ir. Pero, unirnos al ejercito no es algo factible por lo que mi plan de huida aun sigue en pie.- Tienes razón, mas no creo que tengas en mente unirnos al ejercito de la resistencia ó, ¿Si?

- Algo así.-

-M-

El descanso termino y marcho con mis soldados hacia nuestro reino. La derrota que hemos sufrido me ha puesto a pensar y necesito hablar con el rey, comentarle la estupida hazaña que nuestro reino vecino trato de hacer en Thálassas. Vamos marchando en una sola fila que se va curveando por el terreno que estamos atravesando, a mis lados van mis generales que no han comentando nada sobre la batalla, saben que en estos momentos estoy en reflexión. No me ha molestado que mi racha de victorias se viera truncado, lo que me esta molestando es la manera en que yo tontamente he seguido al general de Dac'on aun teniendo un presentimiento que algo saldría mal, yo nunca ignoro mis corazonadas ó no lo solía hacer. No me quiero excusar, pero, al leer que el mismismo rey de Rindel aprobó dicho ataque yo no dude en seguir adelante. Tener que ser su hijo en el que tiene todas las esperanzas del reino, el tener que cumplir sus expectativas y mostrar que ha formado un hombre de honor y valentía me ha puesto en situaciones de grandes riesgos, mas nunca he vacilado en los retos que se me han presentado y con mucha ímpetu y valor los he logrado superar. Saber que lo veré, que marcho a donde se encuentra hace que me ponga nervioso y algo tenso, y no porque sea un rey tirano, es todo lo contrario, mi sentir es debido a lo mencionado anteriormente y en la forma en que voy puede que sus expectativas tomen un rumbo que lo perjudique más en su salud.

- Entenderá que usted solo siguió ordenes.- En ciertos momentos creo que Ryun puede leer mi mente, por estas situaciones son que trato de no pensar muchas cosas cerca de el ó se dará cuenta de mis mas profundos temores.- Mi señor, su padre le aprecia mucho usted es su primogénito y como tal no lo ha defraudado.

- Mi temor es mas por su salud.-

- Estará bien, solo debemos soltarle la información suave y de una manera sutil.-

- Por mas sutil que sea esta situación hará que se libre un congreso y los hombres que la conforman no son para nada sutiles.- En mi mente aparece la imagen del Rey de Dac'on, su comandante, el canciller de los Alpes y mi tío. Todos ellos, excepto mi tío, son hombres groseros y de carácter frío lo que los hace impasibles en el tema de salud de mi padre. Y no porque mi tío no sea como los otros no quiere decir que el no ocasione cierto efecto en mi padre.

- Usted ya es comandante, es miembro ya del congreso.-

- Quien diría que mi primer participación seria por convocación propia.-

- Y del General Davis.- Dibujo una mueca al escuchar el nombre de aquel idiota, mi general solo me observa de reojo y yo regreso la mirada de igual forma.

Las brisas del sur son muy frescas en esta época del año, las nubes se acomodan como rompecabezas en el cielo amenazando con truenos y relámpagos que habrá tormenta. Si fuese hombre de supersticiones pensaría que algo malo estaba por ocurrir, pero no lo soy y esto es solo un mal clima que nos retrasara en nuestro viaje.


	9. I-IX

_**Noveno capitulo. Si lo se me he tardado, pero como ya he comentado en Hackers mi tiempo esta muy reducido mas no me olvido de mis historias y lectores, lo bueno es que ya aquí esta un nuevo capitulo. Este es uno tranquilo pero muy importante para el futuro, talvez en estos momentos no lo podrán ver, o talvez si pues ya me han demostrado que ponen atención en lo que escribo hahaha. Algo de lo que si estoy seguro es que en sus reviews me comentaran cierta cosa de mi historia, pero para no revelar nada aun lo hablamos y explicamos en el siguiente capitulo hahaha. Una ultima cosa, si hay errores es porque ya no aguante y he publicado la historia apenas estuvo porque ya no quería que pasara mas tiempo sin actualizar, pero, mañana corrijo cualquier error que pueda haber.**_

_**William di Angelo**__**: **_**Es un gran punto el que has dado ha conocer, y te aseguro que habrá una explicación del porque tal incongruencia en Tai. Y todo lo que has descrito en los personajes es algo acertado, y con el pasar del tiempo los conoceremos mejor.**

_**Ivymon**__**: **_**Es un placer que te gusto el capitulo anterior, espero este lo sea por igual aun cuando es mas bla, bla, bla hahaha.**

_**AguusDempsey**__**: **_**Es que Matt es un personaje que ira evolucionando mucho en la historia hahaha, por lo que puede que siga aumentando el sentimiento de que te caiga bien ó vuelva a caerte mal. Es un gran placer leer tus reviews y espero que este capitulo este a la altura de los anteriores.**

_**Silvery Shine**__**: **_**Hahaha pues vamos a Rindel que se hace tarde n.n, es un gusto ver que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado mucho y que veas en mi avances con la historia. En cuestión del poema, quería que fuese fácil de entender, pero a la vez fuera un poco confuso lo cual creo que logre un poco haha. Lo del manantial se tomara mucho en cuenta, ten eso por seguro. Sobre las ansias por las dudas que tienes, con este capitulo te la ha de calmar un poco hehehe, pero prometo que pronto sabrás más.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_**.**

-T-

Es un plan un tanto osado el de Izzy, unirnos al ejército de Joe no es de mi agrado y por mucho este seria la última carta que me jugaría. Llevamos marchando por varias semanas junto a otros cuarenta mil hombres y mujeres que van dispuestos a llevar el infierno a las comodidades del Norte. Yo voy junto a Izzy y Sora, no debemos separarnos pues el plan del pelirrojo es simple y a la vez complicado. Estamos con el ejército para lograr ir seguros por los terrenos de la frontera que estamos seguros no estarán custodiadas, no aun. En la primer que podamos al estar ya cerca de la frontera de Dac'on huiremos para tomar otro camino paralelo el del ejercito, el que nos servirá de distracción dejando libre el camino de cualquier ejercito del reino. Siento que es algo peligroso ir con estas personas condenadas al abismo, ya que nada nos asegura que podamos tener algún enfrentamiento antes de llegar a nuestro destino de separación. Pegadita a mi esta Sora que no me suelta el brazo y con su mano sujeta fuerte mi manga, ella no es para nada una guerrera ni esta adiestrada para un enfrentamiento de espadas o cualquiera, pero la admiro por seguir adelante aun con su temor.

- Sora.- Le digo en su oído, la pelirrojo solo hace un ligero movimiento de cabeza para acomodar mejor su oreja a mis labios.- Recuerda que yo te protegeré, no debes de temer.

- Te lo agradezco.- Sora no expresa en su rostro las palabras, algo mas es lo que le inquieta y no dudare en preguntar, aunque ella es la que se me adelanta.- Temo que por querer cumplir tu promesa llegues a exponer tu vida.

- ¿Acaso estas demente?.- La pelirroja me mira expectante, aun no se acostumbra a mi forma tan brusca de ser.- Morir para mi no es opción, así que no temas que tu estarás protegida siempre.

La sonrisa que dibuja Sora hace que mis mejillas se tornen calientes, esta sensación me resulta extraña y a la vez conocida. Desvío mi mirada ante la expresión que tiene la pelirroja, y siento como mi brazo recupera la sangre que me era cortada por el apretón en que me tenía la pelirroja. Se relajo a tal punto que aunque no me ha soltado nuestra plática ya era más fluida y en sus ojos ya no notó más ese temor que ensombrecía su belleza.

- Piert.- Izzy se nos acerca de atrás y de manera disimulada sigue hablando.- Me ha llegado el rumor de que Joe te querrá buscar.

- ¿Buscar?, ¿para que?.- Sora y yo pronunciamos al unísono al escuchar lo que el pelirrojo nos acaba de informar, esto es sumamente extraño el que Kido quiera verme y hablar conmigo, que es lo que pienso querrá hacer.

- Se ha corrido el rumor del guerrero que enfrento al comandante de Rindel.- Izzy pasa su mirada de un lado a otro percatándose que nadie mas los este escuchando o viendo.- Tal acontecimiento ha llamado la atención del líder Kido, te va ha querer conocer.

Maldigo por mis adentros, yo sabia que estar aquí era una mala idea y ya se esta viendo el porque. Ser recordado por el aquel sujeto no nos servirá para nuestro plan, pues nuestra ausencia será enseguida notada y peor aun estaremos mas en el ojo de las personas.

- Tai, ¿ que es lo que haremos?.- Ante la expresión que Sora pose yo noto que en su mente ocurre los mismos pensamientos que yo, y eso la comienza a inquietar de nuevo.

- Por el momento seguir con lo que tenemos planeado.- Aun no se me ocurre nada, y por como veo el asunto tendré que conocer a Kido. Solo pensar que entablare una charla con aquel sujeto engreído hace que mis entrañas se retuerzan de desagrado, mas si es inevitable aquel encuentro tendré que saber jugar mis cartas.

-M-

He entablado una conversación con mi padre y le he explicado lo que ocurrió en la batalla de Thálassas. Ryun me ha acompañado en todo momento y me ha ayudado a suavizar ciertos aspectos de la historia. Mi padre un hombre cabellera castaña y ojos cafés, alto, de tez blanca con algo de arrugas en su piel y facciones demacradas nos escuchó atentamente y solo al final de la historia pronuncio palabra, y sucedió lo que sabia ocurriría. Hiroaki Ishida rey de Rindel ha convocado al "Congreso del Este" para una reunión de emergencia. Por tal convocatoria hemos marchado a la frontera de mi reino con el de Dac'on, yendo a la "Ciudad del Tratado" mejor conocida como _Diarseí._ La ciudad es especial debido a que la mitad es de nuestro reino y la otra del vecino, por lo que en sus estructuras se puede notar siendo la mitad oeste más a nuestra arquitectura. En el centro de la ciudad esta la edificación que sostendrá la reunión, el lugar es conocido como _Di Centrorum _siendo construido exclusivamente para estos casos. Paseo por sus pasillos viendo lo elegante que es, sus paredes de piedra fina traída de la cantera del sur hace que los detalles en ella luzcan más, pero, lo que siempre me ha fascinado mas en todo este lugar es su plaza central. Ese lugar repleto de flores de todo tipo y colores, la fuente en el centro del fénix y el lobo, y sus caminos de caliche hacen que en ese lugar me pueda relajar, siendo lo que necesito ahora por el estrés de la reunión que se llevara acabo la mañana siguiente. Doy vuelta en una esquina que se me conducirá a una de las entradas a la plaza, apenas doy la vuelta y me topo con una de las personas que menos quiero ver. Mi hermano esta cerca de la fuente charlando con el que conozco como Xaiver, un sujeto de veintidós años, alto, blanco, de cabello corto castaño de tonalidad medio, ojos cafés y algo corpulento, la otra persona que los acompaña es una jovencita no más de catorce años de edad, bajita, tez blanca, su cabello castaño de tonalidad medio le llega por debajo de los hombros, ojos coquetos y cafés, ya la he visto antes mas no recuerdo su nombre, en cuestión de mi hermano es un reflejo mío, solo que mas joven. Tienen una charla tan animada que no se percatan de mi presencia, por lo que aprovecho para retirarme antes de ser visto lo que parece que fue imposible ya que mi hermano me ve antes de que pueda perderme en el corredor aledaño a mi derecha.

- ¡Matt!.- Escucho que me llama desde atrás, yo finjo no escucharlo pero se que me esta persiguiendo.- ¡Matt!.- Vuelve a llamarme y no me queda más que detenerme y girar hacia el.- Se que me has escuchado la primera vez.- Me dice mi hermano al llegar junto a mi, lo noto mas crecido y sus facciones ya son de un adulto. Mi hermano trae consigo una vestimenta poco convencional y que solo usan los montaraces.- Aun sigues molesto conmigo, ¿cierto?.

- No quiero hablar de eso ahorita, Takeru.-

- Me da gusto volver a verte, hermano.- Si algo tiene mi hermano es que respeta la decisión de las personas al no querer entrar en algún tema delicado, y se lo agradezco en este momento que un cuando este molesto, es mi hermano y no quiero discutir con el.

- Si, a mi también.-

Takeru y yo nos quedamos viendo fijamente, tanto el como yo no somos personas que nos dejamos intimidar y lo demostramos al sostenernos la mirada. Talvez mi hermano no tenga el semblante rudo como el mío, pero, es un tipo fuerte y de cuidado. Siento como hay palabras que se comienzan acumular en mi garganta, el solo verlo me provoca querer reprenderlos y hacerlo entrar en razón, pero no hago mas que aguantarme pues el ya tomo su camino. Uno que no es bien visto por mi padre y por mí, sin mencionar a la mayoría del pueblo de Rindel.

- ¿Mi tío como esta?.- Pregunto mas por cordialidad que por querer saber sobre aquel sujeto, el que en algún momento respete y admire.- ¿Sigue igual de loco?

- Como no tienes idea.- Takeru suelta una risa, una llena de alegría y esperanza. Siempre he visto a mi hermano menor con un aura especial, como que en el algo grande existe en su interior. Es algo poderoso y a la vez gratificante, mas no logro saber que es.- El quiere poder hablar con mi padre, lo extraña. Dice que esto que esta ocurriendo no es justo para ellos, no puede creer que estén así.

- El solo se lo busco.- Contesto tajantemente, el solo recordar su deserción hacen que vuelvan a mi esas palabras de enojo y regaño hacia mi hermano por seguirlo.

- Tú sabes que no es cierto.-

Esta afirmación me deja en silencio, muchos pensamientos surgen en mi cabeza y antiguos cuestionamientos vuelven sin aviso. Años de aquellos sucesos, casi diez para ser exactos, el día de la deserción y en el que mi madre y hermano menor se alejaron de nosotros. Una tristeza, inmensa, se esparce por todo mi cuerpo sin dejar un solo espacio de felicidad en el. Recordar como mi familia se dividía es algo que jamás he logrado superar, y creo jamás lo haré.

- Debo irme.- No espero que me conteste mi hermano y comienzo andar lo mas rápido que puedo hasta perderme en el primer pasillo que este disponible.

-TK-

Lo veo perderse por el primer pasillo que cruza, mi hermano se ve afectado por los recuerdos del pasado que en el seguro resurgieron. Incluso yo me afecto con los recuerdos que comparto con el, y como no hacerlo si es cuando mi familia se partió en dos. Me duele ver a mi hermano triste, con ese dejo de melancolía en su mirar, pero, lo que hecho esta ya no se puede cambiar. Solo anhelo que algún día se limen las asperezas entre mis familiares. Tras de mi logro sentir dos presencias y para mi son irreconocibles, mi mejor amigo Xaiver y su protegida Joslyn están a mis costados sin decir nada, me giro y pongo mi rostro de que todo esta bien, claro que ellos no me lo creen.

- No te preocupes, amigo.- Xaiver con su voz suave y a la vez firme me toma de los hombros.- Veras que algún día todo se arreglara.

- Ya han pasado diez años, ya lo veo muy dudoso.-

- Mientras haya vida y buenos deseos, los errores del pasado pueden ser corregidos.- La tierna voz de Joslyn provocan en mi una sensación de paz interna, esa frase siempre me ha alegrado por la historia que hay tras ella.

- Tienen razón, amigos.-

-T-

¡Maldición!, justo lo que no quería esta pasando. Soy conducido por unos sujetos altos y musculosos hasta donde se encuentra el pretencioso de Kido. El ejercito esta descansando por lo que voy por entre unos pasos hechas por el espacio entre las personas, algunos que me ven pasar me reconocen y me gritan eufóricos por mi hazaña de ya hace tiempo. Yo no me inmuto ante los halagos y solo miro hacia el frente, no tardo en poder verlo sentado con sus "generales" comiendo tranquilamente. Al verme llegar Joe se levanta y me sonríe, yo no expreso sentimiento alguno, talvez solo un poco de molestia. Al estar cerca del peliazul lo que hace me toma por sorpresa, el sujeto abre sus brazos y me rodea con ellos.

- Bienvenido mi hermano.- Yo no respondo al abrazo y solo dejo que este pseudo líder me suelte, no puedo evitar darme cuenta como varios de los acompañantes de Kido me están comiendo con la mirada por mi seguro falta de educación.- Toma asiento, ¿tienes hambre?

- ¿A que me has llamado?.- Suelto de manera brusca logrando que las miradas de molestia se conviertan en asesinas. Kido me mira con los ojos bien abiertos y con expresión de asombro, supongo que no sabe que decir. Después de unos minutos de silencio lo que sigue me deja extrañado, el sujeto de cabellera azul suelta una carcajada y me apunta con su dedo índice.

- Esa actitud me agrada.- Se nota que las personas cercanas a Kido son solo ovejas, pues no tardan en seguirle las risas y sus miradas se suavizan.- No por nada has logrado darle frente al comandante Ishida.

Escuchar ese apellido tan sonado, tan conocido, y tan estupido que soy que nunca lo reconocí. Como no pude darme cuenta que el comandante con el que estuve luchando era el famoso Ishida, talvez fue debido al calor de la batalla y por mi manera de ser al no darle mucha importancia. Más ahora que me pongo a pensar, y recordar las facciones del sujeto rubio me doy cuenta que es cierto que enfrente al máximo comandante de la armada de Rindel, el hijo del rey, Matt Ishida.

- Se necesita un carácter poderoso y aventurero como para entrar en combate con un rival de cuidado.- La voz de Kido me saca de mis pensamientos, el sujeto daba su típica conferencia a sus generales, mientras yo solo esperaba el momento de poder irme de aquel lugar.- Esa es la razón por la que te he llamado…- Kido espera a que le de mi nombre, y si no fuera por que estoy en desventaja el nunca lo sabría.

- Por el momento dime Piert.- Aun así no suelto mi verdadero nombre, Kido se queda pensativo y decepcionado por que no doy mi nombre, sospecho que me obligara a decirlo.

- Bien, entonces Piert serás.-

- Supongo que quieres que sea parte de tu circulo social.- Kido sonríe al ver lo perspicaz que soy, aun cuando reconozco que soy despistado esto resulta muy obvio.- Mi respuesta es no, no quiero unirme.

- Tienes agallas e iniciativo muchacho.-

- Igual que tu, muchacho.- Los generales que se ven de edades superiores a los treinta me miran pasmados, mas yo he dicho la verdad, el famoso Joe Kido es solo un joven mayor que yo por un año y se las da de un gran hombre adulto.

- No me estarás queriendo decir que solo quieres ser un peón ó ¿Si?.- Kido ha cambiado su semblante aun más reservado, y todo por mi manera de ser. No lo puedo evitar, mi manera es ruda y directa mas recordando que tengo acompañantes importantes tengo que ser mas flexible e inteligente.- Seria un desperdicio de talento nato el tuyo si te dejo estar solo de peón y no dirigiendo tropas. Puedo ver en ti un gran potencial que podrá ayudar en nuestra lucha.

- Yo solo quiero servir ha mi pueblo para que sea libre.- Mi tono de voz la suavizo y cambio mi mirada por una mas ligera.- No me interesa la gloria, ni ser reconocido.

- Ideales que aprecio.- Kido me da la espalda y cruza sus brazos mientras posa su atención en un punto a lo lejos del campamento, estoy más que seguro que cavila algo en su astuta mente y pronto lo sabre.- Bien, respeto tu decisión mas solo te quiero pedir una cosa.

- Usted lo dirá.-

- Estamos a un día de las fronteras y necesito a los mejores a mi lado.- Kido se da la vuelta y me mira con esos ojos azules obscuros.- Dime que lo pensaras y tomaras en consideración mi oferta.

Este sujeto no se rendirá en tenerme como uno de sus generales, y es debido a que con mi popularidad al tenerme a su lado reforzara el liderato de las tropas. Es muy astuto lo admito, pero, yo también lo soy y no me convencerá por nada en que me le una.

- Le aseguro que lo tendré en mente.-

- Perfecto.-

Me dejan ir solo, voy caminando dándoles la espalda y se perfecto que no me están dejando de mirar. Ahora estaré siendo vigilado y el plan de Izzy se complicara, mas no será imposible de llevar acabo. No tardo mucho en llegar a donde deje a Sora e Izzy, esos pelirrojo que no pueden pasar desapercibidos por lo demás por la curiosidad de color en su cabello. Me siento a un lado de Izzy y ambos me miran expectantes de lo que les voy a platicar. Les cuento la breve plática, mas que nada por mi, que tuve con ese tal Kido y la propuesta que me ha hecho. Izzy se disculpa conmigo por que estar aquí era su plan, mas yo no lo culpo pues era bueno si no es que yo tuve que enfrentarme con alguien igual o mas famoso que Kido.

- ¿Qué procede entonces?.- Sora se nota algo preocupada por lo que pueda pasar a partir de ese momento.- Estamos a punto de llegar a la marca donde debemos separarnos.

- Eso lo se.-

Lo único que logro planear es algo loco y muy peligroso. Veo a mis compañeros y puedo percibir que ellos sospechan lo que tengo en mente, mas no se ve que quieran confirmarlo por si las dudas de que no se me haya ocurrido.

- Lo que debemos hacer es esperar a la primer batalla que tenga el ejercito de Kido con las fuerzas de Dac'on.-

- Me lo temía.- Solto Izzy resignado.

- ¿Funcionara?.-

- Pensando bien que hacer, si.-

Sora se nota asustada y aun cuando se ha fortalecido con el paso de los días, aun sigue siendo una joven esclava que jamás tuvo que lidiar una guerra. Por su parte Izzy puedo ver que en su mente algo se esta tejiendo y eso me agrada.

- No temas Sora, todo saldrá bien.-

- Confío en ustedes.-

-M-

En un salón grande con una mesa gigante de madera tallada ubicada en el centro los miembros del congreso ya están en su lugar. En la parte izquierda, viendo desde la entrada, de la mesa se encuentran; El rey de Dac'on, Ruk'ln, a su lado derecho esta el comandante Maslov, ala izquierda del rey esta Estrolia la segunda al mando de la armada y al lado izquierdo del comandante se halla el odioso del general Motomiya. En la parte derecha de la mesa nos encontramos: Hiroaki rey de Rindel, mi general Ryun, Androena consejera real y yo el comandante en jefe de la armada. En la parte opuesta a la puerta de entrada al salón se hallan los hombres de las islas azules; Gil'on y Tral'gn. Y para finalizar de lado de la puerta están los Montaraces del Norte; Jov Ander líder de los montaraces y mi tío, Xaiver el segundo al mando y mi hermano Takeru. Somos todos los que conformamos el "Congreso del Este", en donde los participantes somos de dos reinos, las islas azules son tierras independientes pero aliadas al reino de Dac'on y los Montaraces del Norte son gente de Rindel, pero, su historia es algo que me duele recordar.

Las pláticas iniciaron con las formalidades ya conocidas, y la presentación cordial de cada miembro en la mesa. Tras todos los protocolos el tema que convoco la reunión fue expuesta por mi propio padre, que no puede evitar toser y quitar esa mirada de angustia que se es provocada por ver a mi tío al otro lado de la mesa. Y aun con las mala condiciones que mi padre posee su voz suena fuerte y firme, acusa a Maslov de poner en riesgo a las tropas de Rindel para cometer un acto de guerra estupido, además que le mintió al decirle que todo estaba controlado y seria fácil tomar Thálassas.

- Talvez mis palabras no fueron las correctas.- La voz de Maslov sonó en todo el salón, su tono era arrogante y prepotente, no cabe dudas que es un hombre criado en Dac'on.- Mas yo no mentía, había logrado un tratado con los Corsarios de las islas de hierro, ellos nos dejarían el paso libe al sur y con esto dar apoyo a las tropas en tierra para tomar la ciudad.

- Con todo el respeto, comandante.- Hablo con voz mesurada y pausada, Maslov solo se silencia y me mira atento a lo que diré.- Yo como comandante y participe de la batalla me di cuenta de algo muy importante que no hubiera cambiado el resultado de la batalla si su flota hubiera arribado a los puertos de la ciudad.

- ¿Y que ha sido?.-

- En aquella ciudad había una gran cantidad de guerreros salvajes.- No me importa la poca cordialidad que este mostrando el comandante de Dac'on, yo si tengo educación y escrúpulos como para no ponerme en su nivel de comportamiento.- No puedo asegurar cuantos eran, pero, fácilmente puedo decir que la mitad de las facciones, y no tres como había dicho, del Este se encontraban cerca de la ciudad.

Esta noticia hizo que murmullos entre los participes del congreso comenzaran a sonar en el salón. Puedo ver como el rey de Dac'on se acerca a Maslov y charlan algo, esos sujetos nunca me han caído bien, pero, si mi padre se ha aliado con ellos algún buen motivo hade haber.

- ¡Si me prestan su atención!.- Los murmullos cesan dándome oportunidad de continuar.- No quiero faltarle al respeto comandante Maslov, pero, si usted ha planeado el ataque terrestre de la ciudad déjeme le digo que ha sido una total estupidez.- Maslov se esta poniendo rojo ante las palabras que escucha, pero eso a mi no me importa.- Mire que hacer que su general divida nuestras fuerzas cuando sabe que hay tres facciones en una ciudad es una tontería.

- Si es una tontería, ¿Por qué las has seguido?.- Davis se levanta bruscamente de su asiento y me apunta con su dedo, que lo metiera en la discusión no le ha gustado para nada.

- Por la misma razón que tu, venia de nuestros superiores.- Digo sin perder el control y caer en las provocaciones que me lanza el general.

- Mi ordenes jamás fueron dividir nuestras tropas.- Maslov ya no podía estar mas rojo de su rostro, y el siendo tan blanco como la nieve este color le resaltaba sus ojos azules y cabellera castaño claro.- Yo le dije claramente a mi general que el plan era entrar por el oeste y avanzar por la ciudad hasta tomar el centro.

- Yo hice eso.- Davis se quiere excusar mas yo no se lo permitiré.- Claro que estaba siguiendo sus ordenes, mi señor.

- No puedo negar que eso si lo estaba cumpliendo, pero, dejándome a mi solo tomar esa zona de la ciudad.- Suelto de manera que Davis abre de nuevo los ojos y no quiere mirar a Maslov ni al rey de Dac'on que están furiosos.- El general ha querido tomar el norte de la ciudad y según el para asegurar los puerto, claro que no me dijo que su flota arribaría allí.

- Tu, mentiroso de mierd…-

- ¡No te atrevas a llamarlo así!.- Mi hermano grita mas fuerte que Davis provocando que todos le mire, el general al ver la expresión de mi hermano mejor decide sentarse no sin dejar de mirarlo como un asesino que pronto ira por el.- Se que el comandante Ishida esta diciendo la verdad, el nunca miente.

- Eso lo dices porque es tu hermano.- Vuelve a explotar Davis que se quiere levantar de nuevo de su asiento pero es detenido por Maslov.

- Nada de esto es lo que nos has contado, General Motomiya.- La voz chillona del rey de Dac'on se hace presente en el congreso. Davis baja su rostro y pide disculpas a su rey.- Si sabias que sabríamos la verdad porque nos has dicho que has cumplido las ordenes y que fallo el plan por culpa del comandante Ishida.

- Mi rey, es verdad lo que…-

- ¡Claro que no lo es!.- El rey golpea la mesa muy fuerte y hace que esta tiemble, Davis por su parte ya no sabe que decir o hacer.- Tu comportamiento expresa lo contrario.

El silencio cubre el gran salón donde estamos, el rey de Dac'on no quiere mirar a su general y Maslvo solo niega con la cabeza. Davis esta en un gran aprieto y el solo se lo busco. Yo por mi parte noto que los demás en la mesa solo están allí para ver el espectáculo pues nadie ha participado con excepción de mi hermano que me defendió. Me percato que mi padre no ha dejado de ver a mi tío y este a mi padre, se puede ver que ambos necesitan hablar pero sus orgullos se los prohíben. No es momento de desviarme del tema vuelvo a ver a las personas frente a mi y espero sus reacciones, mi padre es el que habla.

- Se supone que estamos juntos en esta guerra, no queremos que este tipo de situaciones rompan nuestra alianza, ¿cierto?.-

- Claro que no.- El rey de Dac'on se muestra mas tranquilo al ver que la alianza no se esta perdiendo, aun así se quiere asegurar que todo este bien entre nosotros.- Me asegurare de que esto no vuelva a pasar y que mi general reciba un escarmiento.

Davis al escuchar esto quiso hablar pero Maslov lo detiene a tiempo, antes de que pueda empeorar las cosas. Yo quiero seguir con el tema, pero, todo muere con un simple "Muy bien" por parte de mi padre. Lo siguiente que se habla son las estrategias a tomar ahora contra los del sur, y después hablaremos sobre los corsarios de las aguas heladas contra los que luchan los hombres de las islas azules.

-TK-

La reunión ha terminado, todo estuvo de lo más tranquilo después del tema de la batalla en Thálassas. Supongo que no le harán nada a Davis por ser pariente de Maslov que a su vez es hermano del rey, por lo que todo ese tema fue una perdida de tiempo. Lo único que me alegra es que mi hermano saliera con vida de aquella ciudad en el sur. Ahora con las nuevas estrategias que plantearon mi padre, su comandante y generales, con los de Dac'on veo que estarán mejor coordinados. Siempre dedicare mis plegarias al cuidado de mi hermano y toda mi familia.

- Fue una sesión algo candente.- Xaiver que camina a mi lado rompe el silencio que llevamos teniendo desde que salimos del gran salón.- Creí que hoy usaría mi sable contra ese arrogante comandante y su general estupido.

- La alianza es frágil, pero, no tanto como lo creíamos.-

- Es que no le conviene al rey Ruk'ln perder a tan poderosos aliados.-

- Tienes razón.- Tenernos de aliados para Dac'on es vital, ya que si nosotros nos retiramos del sur las fuerzas de resistencia se concentraran contra el único reino que les seguirá invadiendo ya que esta mas que claro que el reino de Assyum ante nuestra ausencia ellos también se retiraran. Y hablando de alianzas, algo me ha inquietado de la reunión, un tema que nunca pensé que a nosotros nos concerniría, no por el momento.- Lo que me sorprendió fue el ultimo tema del que se hablo, es raro que el rey de Dac'on junto con Gil'on nos han solicitado ayuda.

- Es porque no pueden solos contra los Corsarios de Nerá.-

- Son rudos ese pueblo.- Y tengo razón en elegir la palabra "rudos"ya que esos mercenarios viven en climas muy hostiles muy al norte de las aguas heladas casi llegando al continente blanco. El clima los ha hecho fuertes y aguerridos, sin mencionar que muy estratégicos.- Lo queme inquieta mas es que mi tío haya aceptado mandar un grupo de nosotros a las islas azules.

- Eso si fue extraño, pero, quiero pensar que lo ha hecho porque ese problema si no se soluciona ahora también se convertirá en nuestro.-

Eso tiene lógica algo que le va muy bien a mi mejor amigo, lo que me molesta es que no he podido hablar de esto con mi tío que después de la reunión partió a su recamara y nos ha dejado solos. Por mi mente pasa la imagen de mi madre al recordar que yo desde esta ciudad, _Diarseí, _ya partiré a las islas azules sin poder ir a verla antes y despedirme pues este nuevo viaje me tomara tiempo.

- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor, amigo?.-

- Sabes que si.-

- Le escribiré a mi madre una carta, ¿se la puedo mandar con Joslyn?.-

- Por supuesto, cuando la tengas dámela para dársela a Joslyn.-

- Gracias.-

Mi amigo y yo seguimos caminando, no tenemos rumbo fijo a donde parar dejándonos llevar solo por nuestros pies. En un día partiremos a tierras muy hostiles, me atrevería a decir más que el mismo sur donde una guerra mayor se desata. En nuestro caminar puedo ver por una de las ventanas a mi derecha que el clima aun no ha mejorado, y no puedo evitar que todo se esta volviendo una tormenta la cual no estaremos preparados para cuando llegue.


	10. I-X

_**Decimo Capitulo. He de pedirles una gran disculpa por la demora en el capitulo y mas por lo corto de este tambien, pero, como veran estoy ya en finales de la carrera hay muchas cosas por hacer y sumando eso mi trabajo no me queda mucho tiempo para escribir. Otra razon del porque no he estado activo es que el poco tiempo que puedo escribir lo estoy usando para escribir otra historia con una prima la cual planeamos sea un libro n.n, ha ver como nos va haha.**_

_**anaiza18**__**: **__**No te preocupes, se entiende hehehe. Sobre lo de Takeru y Matt se ira explicando con el tiempo, y en cuestión de Tai y Joe ya en estos capítulos veremos que ocurre. **_

_**William di Angelo**__**: **_**Me agrada como vas viendo como avanza la historia, eres de los que mas rápido se dan cuenta que sucede y eso es genial. **_**Espero que el destino de los personajes te vaya a gustando y bueno espero ese capitulo sea de tu agrado.**_

_**Ivymon**__**: **_**Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, y espero que en el avanzar de esta historia aumente tu gusto n.n**

_**AguusDempsey**__**: **_**Es normal que se soporte tan poco a Davis, y el no ayuda mucho que digamos a caer bien hahaha. Joe solo es astuto, quiere tener toda las posibilidades a su favor y si para eso necesita alguien con popularidad no dudara en tratar de unirlo a el. Ya veremos que sucede con nuestros personajes en estos últimos capítulos muajajaja.**

_**Silvery Shine**__**:**_**Los planes de Joe se explica desde capítulos anteriores, pero se reforzaran en posteriores. Con respecto a Matt tengo algo preparado para el interesante, y de Takeru ya veras que ocurrirá la paciencia es una virtud hahaha. Y bueno, se que este capitulo es muy corto y talvez poco relevante, pero no por eso menos importante espero te agrade.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_**.**

-S-

_Todo arde, la tierra ceniza es, el viento amohinado es acido para los pulmones, todo es dolor y sufrimiento. Las llamas se elevan cual montañas, las nubes blancas negras son ahora, todo esta en destrucción y no importa por donde vea solo encuentro muerte. Estoy parada en medio de cadáveres, mis manos ensangrentadas, sucias y temblorosas me presentan mi terror, no puedo mover ni un músculo y lo peor es que siento disfrutar el entorno a mí alrededor a pesar de todo los horrores. _

_De entre las llamas frente a mi una silueta fantasmal se comienza a presentar, se va acercando con un paso tranquilo y perturbador. Quiero gritar que se aleje pero mi brazo derecho se levanta a nivel de hombro y le extiende la mano, no entiendo que sucede. Entre el fuego puedo ver en la figura que esta porta una espada muy larga, extraña en su estructura, y en su cuerpo una armadura gruesa hecha de un metal sin igual y a la vista muy pesada es lo que le cubre de pies a cabeza. Avanza, y pronto saldrá de las llamas. Viene por mi, me quiere tener._

Me despierto ofuscada, respiro agitada y mi corazón late acelerado. Pongo mi mano derecha en el pecho a la altura del corazón, estoy sudando en frió y mi cuerpo tiembla. Volteo y veo como Tai e Izzy duermen placidamente, estas pesadillas cada vez son más frecuentes e intensas, supongo que se debe a lo que pasó en Miradow cuando huí del ejército de Joe.

-M-

Estoy ansioso, emocionado, ya puedo sentirla entre mis brazos aun cuando falta poco para que llegue. Me encuentro en un poblado cerca de la ciudad donde se libro el congreso, el día de ayer me dieron el aviso de que venia hacia acá y no quise que viajara tanto por lo que supuse mejor verla en este lugar. Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonar de trompetas, y no en señal de ataque si no mas bien de llegada. Voy a la ventana de mi habitación la que me permite ver la entrada del poblado, una gran caravana blanca viene arribando, la carroza en blanco perla la mas llamativa de todas va en el centro custodiada. Yo no pienso mas nada y corro a recibirla. Para cuando estoy abajo y salgo del edificio donde me estoy quedando hospedado, la caravana ya ha llegado a la puerta. Me detengo frente a la gran carroza perla y mientras espero a que los soldados habrán la puerta un sujeto que por su vestimenta se que es comandante me saluda.

- Mi señor Ishida.- Me saludo de forma muy respetuosa un señor de cabellos negro como la noche y a la vez blanco como la nieve, una barba de candado luce de igual forma que su cabello y sus ojos grises me miran atento. El es Reicio Caduto, comandante supremo de las fuerzas del reino de Assyum y buen amigo mío.

- Sabes que puedes llamarme Matt.- le digo en el momento que le doy un fuerte abrazo, el hombre se queda un momento quieto y confuso pero al final me acepta con una sonrisa el abrazo.- ¿Cómo van las cosas en el Oeste?

- Tranquilo señor.-

- Lo suponía.- Ambos reímos pues conociendo la postura de Assyum en la guerra esa pregunta y esa respuesta estaban de más. Entre nuestras risas se escucha el sonido del abrir de la puerta del carruaje, yo paso enseguida mi vista a donde provino el sonido y lo hago justo cuando del carruaje emerge una figura angelical. Una joven de mi edad me sonríe, su cabellera de un castaño tan claro destella al compás de la luz del sol, su tez blanca combina con su vestido blanco azulado, su grandes ojos café se clavan en mí y su divina sonrisa se dibuja al percatarse de mi presencia. Frente a mi tengo a mi paz en este mundo de guerra, frente a mi esta mi amada esposa, Mimi Tachikawa.

- ¡Mi amor!.- Al ver que ella quiere ir hasta mi, soy yo quien corro a ella para evitar que se ensucie su bello vestido. No tardo en llegar hasta ella, la tomo de la cintura y la cargo elevándola sobre mi cabeza, en tanto ella ríe y coloca sus manos en mis hombros.- Te he extrañado, esposo mío.

- Tu no sabes cuanto yo a ti, esposa mía.- Nos decimos cuando la bajo, no nos importa que haya mas personas a nuestro alrededor, incluso siento que somos los únicos seres vivos en este mundo. Nos miramos fijamente, nos sonreímos, casi seis meses sin vernos y por fin la tengo junto a mi. No aguanto mas y la beso, lo hago de una manera tan tierna y sutil pero a la vez con mucha pasión.

Nuestro beso no parece que durase mucho, pero, la tos fingida de Reicio hace que nos separemos entre risitas y demos cuenta que todos nos miran. El comandante pide mayor pudor y decencia en nosotros, lo que tomamos como broma ya que eso es lo que es aunque admito que si lleva algo de verdad. Los soldados de Assyum bajan las cosas de los carruajes y las damas de compañía de mi amada esposa nos siguen de cerca hasta que entramos en la habitación de Mimi donde nos dan privacidad. Al cerrar la puerta mi castaña me envuelve en un abrazo, uno que he necesitado en todo este tiempo, uno que me deja ser yo mismo y derrumbarme un poco. Mimi me consuela por mi perdida. El abrazo dura un tiempo y en mi oído el susurro de "_Estoy_ _contigo_" me da tranquilidad. Cuando nos separamos, yo me siento en la cama y mi esposa a mi lado, estamos tomados de las manos mientras platicamos, en lo que me desahogo.

- ¿Dónde esta Ryun?.- Me pregunta cautelosa mi mujer al terminar el tema de la perdida de mi general. - Tampoco he visto a Hetlmon.

- Están alistando a las tropas, mañana parten al sur de nuevo.- Comento sabiendo que mi esposa es muy perspicaz y notara el significado de mis palabras.

- ¿Ha donde iras tu?.- No puedo evitar sonreír al ver como nos conocemos tanto Mimi y yo.- ¿Qué no me has contado aun?

- Voy a viajar al reino de Dac'on.-

- ¿Dac'on?, ¿Qué iras hacer en aquel nefasto reino?.- No es extraño que mi esposa, aun con su inocencia se exprese así de aquel reino, y todo porque es bien conocido que Assyum y Dac'on son reinos que solo por Rindel están en alianza.

Le tomo con mis dos manos la suya y le explico que el comandante Maslov por petición del rey me ha invitado al festival que celebran en esta época del año. Lo hacen en un gesto de buena voluntad y "reforzar" nuestra relación, mas entre comandantes. Todo eso me parece torpe, pero mi padre me ha dicho que vaya.

- No me gusta que vayas para allá.-

- Ni a mi, pero, no hay de otra.- Me levanto y me voy a la ventana de la habitación, me recargo en la pared y pierdo mi vista en el bosque.- De esta forma funciona la política.

- Odio la política.-

- Esas palabras no llevan congruencia en ti la princesa de Assyum y mejor conocida como "La Dama Blanca" cónsul de tu reino.- Suelto una risa al presentarle la ironía de sus palabras a mi esposa, ella refunfuña y se cruza de los brazos. Adoro que se ponga de esa manera, voy hacia ella y me recargo en su regazo mientras le miro intensamente y con picardía, ella desvía su mirada en forma de "molestia" y vuelve a refunfuñar. Con delicadeza hago que me mire y ella no aguanta mas y me besa. Este beso es muy urgente, uno que nos comienza a liberar de lo que por tanto tiempo tenemos reteniendo en nosotros. Mis manos bajan a las piernas de mi esposa, tomo con fuerza su falda y la comienzo a subir mientras ella me va quitando mi camisa. Esta mañana nuestros cuerpos se volverán a complementar.

-T-

¿Como salir de este embrollo?, Joe como lo supuse me tiene vigilado la mayor parte del tiempo, y no es muy discreto que digamos ya que sus hombres pasan por donde estoy y se quedan cerca mirándome con su típicos ojos asesinos de campesinos. Estamos ya en el punto en el que debemos separarnos de este ejercito que va en sentido opuesto a donde yo debo ir, pero me resulta complicado al tener tantos ojos sobre mi. Paso mi vista por el campamento y es cuando la veo, sentada bajo un árbol miranda la nada. Me levanto y camino hacia ella, no se percata de mi presencia a lo que tomo asiento a su lado y me quedo callado e igual que ella miranda a la nada. Pasa un rato para que Sora se de cuenta que estoy a su lado, me mira seria y luego vuelve a su estado anterior. Algo no esta bien y me comienzo a…¿preocupar?.

- No me gusta entrometerme en asuntos de otros, pero, ¿estas bien?.-

- Si.-

Su respuesta fue muy seca, noto que mi presencia no es requerida en ese momento por lo que me comienzo a levantar, pero una mano me detiene. Sora sujeta fuerte mi mano izquierda y me devuelve al suelo, donde tomo asiento.

- Fue un sueño, uno muy perturbador.-

Con que solo era un sueño, yo creía que talvez Joe le había hecho algo para convencerme en unírmele. No digo nada y espero a que Sora siga hablando, ella es la que debe articular palabras, no yo.

- Esta guerra me comienza a dejar secuelas.- Sora aprieta mas mi mano, la cual no ha dejado de sujetar.- Mi sueño estuvo lleno de imágenes de muerte y fuego.

- Solo es una pesadilla.- Digo con mi tono normal, el que no le toma importancia a las cosas. Sora me mira molesta y suelta un poco mi mano, yo no la dejo ir y la sujeto mas fuerte al darme cuenta de mi frialdad.- Digo, entiendo que sueñes cosas así después de lo que has vivido, pero, solo es un sueño algo que no te hará daño.

- ¿Algunas vez has tenido pesadillas?.-

- Todas las noches.- Sora me mira sorprendida por mi respuesta, no espero que yo le soltara algo así. Y no miento, cada noche revivo lo que me sucedió de chico al perder mi familia y pueblo, mas yo no me dejo afligir por las pesadillas en cambio yo los uso de motivación para cumplir mis planes.- No hay noche que no reviva el dia que perdi a mi hermana, a mis padres.

- Yo… no lo sabia.-

- No te dejes vencer por cosas que están en tu mente.- Me levanto y con mi mano a un sujeta a la de mi compañera hago que me siga.- Tu eres fuerte, lo puedo ver en cada momento en ti. Lucha, vive, sigue adelante.

- No se si lo lograre.-

- Lo harás.- Sujeto muy fuerte la mano de mi pelirroja compañera y hago lo que nunca, le sonrío.

- Piert, Sora.- la voz de Izzy provoca que el enlace que tenemos Sora y yo se rompa. El pelirrojo corre hacia nosotros, no oculta emoción por lo que seguro sabe y eso me molesta un poco, por fortuna en este momento no soy vigilado ó esto llamaría la atención.

- Tranquilo Izzy que llamaras la atención.-

- Lo siento.-

- ¿Qué sucede?.-

- Los dioses nos sonríen.- No comprendo y parece que Sora tampoco, el pelirrojo roda sus ojos y comienza a explicarse.- Escuche a unos exploradores que llegaban de su ronda que divisaron un destacamento de Dac'on pasando el río.

Sonrío al escuchar tal noticia, es la distracción que tanto he estado esperando. Izzy explica que según lo que escucho aquel destacamento no es muy grande por lo que si son inteligentes los vencedores serán los de Joe.

- ¿Crees que Joe de la orden de atacarlos?.- Sora duda en que Joe quiera un enfrentamiento tan temprano en su recién inserción en tierras enemigas.

- No se, pero podemos darle una ayuda en tomar esa decisión.- Sonrío ante lo que tengo planeado, es algo cruel para el ejercito de Joe mas importante para mis propios fines.

-J-

Según el informe de mis hombres mas allá del rió hay un destacamento de unos cinco mil soldados de Dac'on. No representa gran desafío cuando les superamos ocho veces su número, mas no me gustaría enfrentar a los enemigos tan pronto. No tenemos ni una semana en territorio enemigo y perder ya hombre y mujeres no es parte de mi plan, no si quiero llegar hasta la capital de Dac'on.

- Mi señor, ¿Qué es lo que sugiere que se haga?.- Uno de mis allegados me pregunta inquietante, el es como yo de calculador y analista por lo que se que tiene en mente lo que yo.

- Debemos ser cautelosos, necesito algo de tiempo.-

- Señor estamos muy cerca, en cualquier momento se darán cuenta de nuestra presencia así como nosotros nos dimos cuenta de la de ellos.- Uno de mis generales me suelta en forma informativa, esa palabras claro que me la se, yo mismo me las estoy diciendo.- Con todo respeto mi señor, atáquelos no tendremos muchas bajas.

- Si mi señor, y menos si los tomamos desprevenidos.-

Me quedo pensando, nuestro movimiento debe ser cauteloso y como dicen mis allegados aprovechar que no se esperan algún ataque de nosotros. Mi mente esta generando muchos planes, variaciones de ataques, estrategias ya definidas y hasta de huida surgen frente a mis ojos. Cavilo las posibilidades cuando mis generales comienzan a gritar, unos me llaman y apuntan a las copas de los árboles. Levanto mi vista y lo que veo ocasiona que me comience a preocupar.

- ¡Prepárense para la batalla!.-


	11. I-XI

_**Onceavo Capitulo. He mis amigos lectores n.n hahahaha, después de ahora no tan larga espera les he podido traer este nuevo capitulo. Como sabran estoy muy ocupado pero esta vez he tenido un poco de más tiempo, así que no he dudado en traerles este nuevo capitulo que es mucho más largo que el anterior y que espero disfruten. Ahora traigo noticias de Hackers 2 para los que me leen también allí, quiero informarles que no he publicado no por falta de tiempo ó imaginación, de hecho de esto último es lo contrario y la razón por la que no he podido avanzar. Yo siempre he tenido definido lo que quiero con esta historia, sin embargo, he llegado en un punto donde me han surgido mucho mas ideas que me gustaría plasmar mas no se puede ya que muchas cosas no encajarían bien y estoy acomodando la que si se pueden para hacer una mejor historia por lo que yo creo que tendrán que esperar un poco mas para esa historia.**_

_**anaiza18**__**: **__**Poco a poco se revelara el porque del comportamiento de nuestro querido amigo Tai hahaha, y es bueno ver que te esta gustando la historia. **_

_**William di Angelo**__**: **__**Pues ya veremos que sucede con Joe, pero será luego haha. En tanto, Matt y Tai están en situaciones diferentes con respecto al amor, uno casado y el otro que no sabe que siente. Es un contraste que trato de poner, y eso de que no pueden estar lejos por mucho tiempo hahaha es cierto pero eso puede cambiar hehe. Gracias por comprender que me tarde, se siente bien el apoyo. Espero disfrutes este nuevo capitulo.**_

_**Ivymon**__**: **__**Si he querido cambiar un poco en eso de las parejas, pero solo con respecto a Tai, Sora, Matt y Mimi. Es bueno ver que te agrade esto hahaha. **_

_**Guest: **__**Si lo se, y se hizo esperar mucho pero lo bueno es que te gusto. Es un gusto ver que el apartado romantico de la historia te esta agradando mucho. Tus dudas serán respondidas en este capitulo no te preocupes hahaha, y muchas gracias por la comprensión y el apoyo n.n, una cosa mas me gustaría saber quien eres, por lo que si puedes déjame una firma o algo para saber con quien trato.**_

_**Cerexorossa: **__**Te doy muchas gracias por decirme esas palabras, es un placer lograr poder transmitir emociones con mis historias y eso es mi mayor logro. Y también muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y espero que este capitulo te guste mucho n.n**_

_**Anahiihana: **__**¿Dos días? Eso es genial! Hahaha es bueno ver que te ha gustado mi historia. Espero seguir manteniéndote interesada. Sobre Takeru no es un sacerdote, no te quiero revelar mucho pues pronto sabrás mejor todo, pero si te puedo decir que es algo importante. Claro que habrá mas oportunidades de seguir leyendo de la pareja Mimi/Yamato eso tenlo por seguro. Sobre los libros de la saga de "Canción de Hielo y Fuego" es el que me ha inspirado a escribir esta historia, me he leído ya tres libros y me ha gustado mucho como va, espero pronto leer los que me faltan.**_

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_**.**

-J-

Hemos matado a casi todos, solo nos hemos quedado con unos cuantos con vida para interrogarlos y conocer más del territorio hostil en el que nos encontramos. Claro la escoria de soldados de Dac'on demuestran lealtad y no dicen nada, algo que yo conozco como solucionar. Las perdidas fueron aceptables apenas y perdí unos ciento doce hombres, los menos inexpertos en batalla, pero, lo que mas me molesta fue la traición de alguien entre mis líneas al provocas que un arbole se incendiara y el humo que se elevo por lo cielos llamase la atención de los soldados enemigos. Mi inquietud esta en un solo hombre que no he visto y le perdí rastro desde antes de la batalla, he mandado buscarlo y mis ansias por saber de el me tienen en frustración.

- Mi señor, no los hayamos por ningún lado.- Me comenta uno de los hombres que mande a buscarlo, y con su noticia me da la razón en mis sospechas.

- ¡Ese bastardo!.- Golpeo el árbol carbonizado que tengo a mi derecha, ese tal hombre apodado Piert nos ha traicionado junto con sus secuaces. Mi odio a tal individuo se incrementa al notar que este hombre tendrá sus propios planes para habernos seguido hasta aquí y luego abandonarnos.- Vayan tras ellos.

- Con todo respeto señor.- Uno de mis generales se me acerca temeroso.- Si mandamos hombres en persecución, al no conocer estas tierras corremos el riesgo de que caigan en manos enemiga.

- ¡Demonios!.- Tiene razón, no puedo arriesgarme a perder hombres en una persecución y menos en estos lugares. Tengo las posibilidades en mi contra, eso es lo que mas odio. Tendré que dejar huir a Piert, si es que quiero seguir manteniendo mi plan además el no es tan idiota como para dejarse atrapar por soldados de Dac'on, a lo que sea su plan no esta en el ser descubierto. Solo espero que ese sujeto ya no me ocasione mas problemas.

-T-

Ese Kido tuvo el error de dejarme por un momento a solas, pero gracias a ello he podido abrir una brecha y escapar junto con Izzy y Sora. Para cuando acabe su batalla nosotros estaremos alejados, aun cuando vamos a pie. Se que Joe no será tan estupido para mandar gente tras de mi, ya que seria correr un gran riesgo y ahora estoy mas que entusiasmado puesto que estoy cerca de nuestro objetivo. Ya me estoy viendo portando la espada, ya me veo como el hombre que terminara esta guerra y cobrara venganza. Paso mi vista a mis compañeros que no pueden ocultar su rostro de susto, miedo a lo que pueda pasar de ahora en adelante y es que al estar rodeado de tantas personas horas antes les daba mas seguridad. No los culpo, no han vivido lo que yo para formarse un carácter fuerte.

- Descansemos.- Digo ya que llevamos bastante tiempo entre caminar y correr, además la luz del sol se comienza a tornar naranja.- Solo que no debemos encender una fogata.

Ante mi comentario Sora e Izzy ríen un poco, buscamos un buen lugar para descansar a lo que damos en una pequeña y no profunda cueva, la cual me cercioro que no tenga habitantes indeseados. Al ver que todo esta en orden nos adentramos y tomamos lugar donde mas nos place, la tensión que emanan mis compañero me comienza a incomodar y su fueran otros tiempos ya les hubiera gritado de maldiciones por ser tan maricas y los abandonaría, pero, eso seria en otros tiempos. Yo tomo mi puesto cerca de la entrada de la cueva para hacer guardia, Sora e Izzy duermen mientras tanto y puedo notar como el cielo se comienza a teñir de gris. Odio que ciertas cosas me hagan revivir tiempos antiguos y crueles, en el baúl de mis memorias surge el recuerdo de una joven compañera de viajes que respondía al nombre de Auren, era muy hermosa y temeraria. Auren es una de mis mejores amigas y la que se sacrifico por mi mas de una ocasión, de lo que me hoy día me arrepiento, pues la ultima vez que la vi por mi culpa sufrió de las peores situaciones que una mujer pudiera soportar. Debido aquellos acontecimientos, donde varios hombres la poseyeron a la fuerza por seguir mis ordenes, decidí que si ella seguía cerca de mi seguiría viviendo cosas como esas. No pude soportar la idea de que por mi alguien sufriera, ó eso es lo que siempre me he dicho para justificar mis acciones. Me pregunto si seguirá con vida, si será feliz donde quiera que viva, ó si ha caído en manos de los reinos que es peor que la muerte. Disipo mis pensamientos de aquella joven, trato de volver a ser el sujeto rudo y de pocos sentimientos que he tratado de ser siempre. La luna hace su aparición entre las nubes que amenazan con lluvia y truenos estridentes hacen mas real la alerta. Me levanto de mi lugar y decido ir a dar una vuelta por el bosque, se que es peligroso y poco inteligente hacerlo mas necesito ir y despejar mi mente de pensamientos "basuras".

Camino entre los árboles y me abro paso entre los arbustos, este bosque es muy denso. Escucho como pequeños animales y otras cosas se alejan al sentirme cerca, no puedo evitar sentir que ese sentir de peligro que les provoco a los animales pequeños es el mismo que sentimos en el sur con la presencia del norte en nuestros territorios. Vago por algún tiempo más por el bosque y cuando siento que ya he estado mucho tiempo andando, regreso a la cueva. En la entrada veo a Izzy sentado en una inmensa roca bajo lo que se pudiera decir el umbral de la entrada. Esta leyendo uno de sus libros que nunca ha dejado de estudiar, ese pelirrojo me sorprende pues ha avanzado mucho en el aprendizaje de la lengua extraña que conocía la bruja. Al percatarse de mi presencia el pelirrojo cierra su libro dejando un apartador en la página en que se quedo, me mira atento y yo solo me limito a sentarme al otro lado de la entrada. No emitimos palabras alguna por un buen rato, solo nos quedamos viendo como pequeñas y esporádicas gotas comienzan a decender de los cielos.

- ¿Qué leías?.- Rompo el silencio que hay entre Izzy y yo, siento que si seguimos en silencio volveré a caer en mis recuerdos. Algo que esta noche no quiero que vuelva a suceder.-

- Con lo poco que puedo entender de los escritos leo la historia del "Anga nol Atium".- Yo le volteo a ver a mi compañero con una expresión de que demonios ha dicho, a lo que mi compañero sonríe y mira al libro de nuevo.- Significa "La caída del ultimo Noble".

- Pues eso me hubieras dicho.- Yo dibujo una media sonrisa cuando Izzy ríe y asiente al ver que estoy en lo correcto.- El titulo sueña intrigante, ¿de que trata ese cuento?

- No es un cuento, es historia del reino de Dac'on.- Izzy parece que cree en lo que aquellos libros antiguos dicen, aun cuando hay muchas cosas estupidas como gigantes de roca.- Narra la historia de Freun, un caballero que lidero una fuerte rebelión contra el rey de Dac'on de ese entonces. Freun no le gustaba el rumbo que el reino estaba tomando y quiso dar un golpe de estado, lo que nunca logro y fue ejecutado por el mismo rey.

- Hasta en su historia este reino es una mierda.-

- Odias mucho a los reinos, nunca te he preguntado el porque.- Veo como Izzy esta ansioso de poderme sacar algo de información de mi pasado, pues el solo sabe lo elemental.

- Los odio porque me arrebataron a mi familia, y me torturaron.- Izzy se muestra contento por que confieso algo, mas esto es lo único que le diré. En ese momento escuchamos tras nosotros que alguien habla, es Sora quien parece tener un sueño desagradable. Me preocupa aquella pelirroja, lleva varias noches que me percato que se despierta ofuscada por las posibles pesadillas que tiene. Estos tiempos están dejando marca en las personas, y mas en las que son mas puras.

- Se ha ganado un lugar especial en ti, ¿Cierto, Piert?.-

- ¿Qué?.- No se ha que ha venido esa pregunta, pero supongo que es por mi rostro de preocupación por lo que Izzy me ha soltado su duda, que mas que eso suena a afirmación.

- No he conocido ha nadie excepto ella que te llame por tu verdadero nombre.- Izzy no me mira, solo sigue observando a la joven durmiente.- Incluso yo que llevo mas tiempo de conocerte no me he ganado la confianza para llamarte por tu verdadero nombre.

Yo no digo nada y solo me quedo pensando en las palabras de Izzy, he pensado poco al respecto pues no le he dado importancia. Pero mi compañero tiene razón, yo le he permitido a Sora llamarme por mi nombre. La primera que vez que nos vimos no oculte mi nombre y me presente como Tai, dándole permiso de usarlo para que así me llamase. No quiero darle interpretación alguna a mi comportamiento, no quiero etiquetarlo, solo se dio así la situación.

- Me da gusto ver tu lado mas sensible.- Prosigue hablando Izzy al ver que yo no articulare nada.- Es bueno saber que no estaba equivocado al pensar que eras diferente a los demás mercenarios para los que trabajábamos.

- Estas hablando puras sandeces.- Digo pero no con mi tono habitual, hoy estoy amansado y eso no me gusta, pero dejo que ese comportamiento me domino por esta noche.- Si tanto quieres llamarme por mi nombre, adelante, hazlo.

- No era por eso que lo digo.-

- Lo se.- Giro mi cabeza para quedar frente a Izzy al que noto un poco confundido de mi carácter que estoy mostrando.- Pero te lo digo bien, te has ganado mi confianza y por tal puedes llamarme Tai.

Izzy cambia la confusión por la alegría al escucharme, no muestra sonrisa alguna ni alguna expresión que lo delate, solo sus ojos me muestran la verdad. No soy tan malo como doy a ver a los demás, y estos pelirrojos me han quitado una capa que yo mismo me pongo para no salir herido. No quiero seguir con esto por lo que cambio el tema, el cual es sobre lo que nos espera y así pasa la noche entre platicas de planes e ideas a seguir.

-M-

Abro poco a poco mis ojos al sentir un aroma a rosas abordar mi olfato, al sentir una esencia sobre mi y al escuchar un pequeño gemido de placer resonar en mi oído. Cuando mis vista se logra ajustar y deja de ver borroso logro notar que quien esta recostando su cabeza en mi pecho es mi amada esposa. Cuanto no daría porque amanecer así todo los días de mi vida. Estoy tan contento de estar como me encuentro en este momento que no me importa lo que pueda estar sucediendo con el mundo. Me he tomado cinco días para disfrutar a mi amada mujer, y aunque debería estar ya casi por llegar a Olm'rin he preferido estar aquí. No me extrañaran en aquella ciudad, y menos debido a que el festival que tendrán aun no comienza y que alcanzar a llegar justo a tiempo. Mimi se comienza a despertar, se ve tan hermosa, tan delicada y docil que me hace recordar el porque la amo tanto. Mi castaña levanta su cabeza y me mira con esa sonrisa tan deslumbrante y cautivadora.

- Buen día, amada esposa.-

- Buen día, amado esposo.-

No dudamos en darnos un pequeño y fugaz beso antes de comenzar a levantarnos, pues lamentablemente hoy partimos a nuestros destinos. Mi esposa partirá a _Amisty _capital de mi reino ha entablar una junto con mi padre y madre, allí también se encontrara con su padre. Esa junta no es mas que una de rutina que hacen cada año mis padres con el rey y la cónsul de Assyum para fortalecer aun mas nuestra amistad. El baño ya esta preparado y la que se bañara primero es mi amada, si no fuese porque un grupo de mujeres le esperan para ayudarla a tomar su ducha yo entraría con ella. Hay un segundo baño donde yo puedo tomar mi ducha, y eso me dispongo hacer. Mientras me relajo con el agua y el aroma a frutas pienso en lo que me espera después de que regrese de Dac'on. Me volveré a juntar con mi ejercito y de nuevo partiremos al sur, aquel lugar que tanto nos esta costando conquistar. Quien diría que serian un pueblo aguerrido y unido, sin embargo, eso no los ha hecho muy rivales para nuestro gran poder militar. A mi mente viene el que puede ser el verdadero peligro, y que se encuentra en el continente blanco. Con el pensamiento de aquel lugar viene a mí la imagen de mi hermano, Takeru, el cual ha partido hacia aquellos terrenos por lo que me comienzo a preocupar. Aun cuando nuestra relación no es muy buena, ni que decir unida, mas siempre me he preocupado por el y mi madre incluso de mi tío. Son familia, y a la familia nunca se le da la espalda. Y se que mucho pensaran que estas palabras no van acorde a nosotros, pero, que saben ellos de los que mi padre y yo no haríamos en caso de que nos necesitasen de verdad.

Bajo por las escaleras en caracol y me dirijo al comedor donde ya me espera mi esposa sentada en la mesa alargada. Me acerco a mi castaña le doy un beso en la frente y tomo mi lugar frente a ella. Las sirvientas nos comienzan a servir nuestro alimentos, este tiempo lo pasamos muy tranquilo cambiando una que otra ocasión palabras.

- Hablare con tu padre una vez mas sobre la guerra.- Comenta de pronto mi esposa, esas palabras suenan como que ya las tenia desde hace tiempo en su garganta.- No me rendiré tan fácilmente.

- Una de las tantas cosas por las que te amo.-

- Lo se.- Mimi suelta una risita mientras se lleva una bocanada de su desayuno a la boca.- Pero enserio, una de estas veces me gustaría que estuvieras presente y me apoyaras.

- Sabes que no cambiara de opinión.- Me recargo en el respaldo de mi silla de madera la cual esta afelpada para mayor comodidad.- Mi presencia no será la diferencia, además me pones en un predicamento al pedirme ayuda.

- Eso lo se amor, pero, también quiero que entiendas que esta guerra no esta bien.- No me es de extrañar que mi esposa este contra esta guerra, desde sus inicios estuvo de opositora, incluso su familia y la mayoría de su reino no compartían la idea de conquista. Assyum es un reino que se caracteriza por ser cultural y diplomático, es un lugar donde la arte y su belleza es mas importante que una guerra. Sin embargo, si ellos están dentro de esta lucha de conquista es por el tratado que tienen con Rindel. Esto les obliga más que nada acudir a una guerra si Rindel les pide ayuda, pero, este acuerdo no hace que pierdan su ideal completamente ya que su presencia militar en el sur es muy limitada por lo que el Oeste del continente esta en mas calma que el centro y ni que decir que el Este.- Es solo que no se como hacer para hacerle ver a tu padre que debe de detener las hostilidades.

- Amor, esta guerra es necesaria para que en verdad halla paz.- Mis palabras son mi ley, mi creencia y mi esposa lo sabe. Conoce mi forma de pensar de esta guerra, y en que esta nos ayudara a traer el verdadero mundo perfecto con el que soñamos mi padre y yo.- Quiero que vivamos en un mundo unificado, un mundo civilizado.

- Esas palabras me duelen escucharlas de ti.- Mimi no me mira, y esto sucede siempre que tocamos estos temas.- No me gusta que tengas esos pensamientos, son tan erróneos.

No quiero comenzar una discusión en nuestros últimos momentos juntos, por lo que aparto mi plato, doy un trago a mi bebida, me limpio con mi servilleta y procedo a levantarme. Camino hacia mi esposa quien solo me dedica una mirada fugaz, al estar cerca de ella le planto un beso en la cien y le acaricio su sedoso cabello.

- Te amo.-

Después de esto me voy hacia la puerta y la cruzo sintiendo como los ojos castaños de mi esposa se clavan en mí. Se que este no es la despedida que quisiéramos habernos dado, pero, así es como ocurre.

-T-

Llevamos días caminando y ya se nota que nos estamos cansando. Hasta el momento no hemos tenido problemas en toparnos con alguien del reino, mas siempre estamos alerta. Vamos por el mismo bosque que parece interminable, según el mapa de Izzy este es uno de los más extensos del continente. Seguimos las ordenes de por donde ir del pelirrojo, me da gusto que este de mi lado pues sin el ya estuviera perdido. En nuestra caminata yo voy en silencia muy cauteloso de todo lo que nos rodea, al fondo escucho la platica que llevan los pelirrojos. Rodó mis ojos al percatarme que van hablando de seres mitológicos que existieron en la antigüedad, a lo que no puedo entender que mis compañeros puedan creer en ellos. Damos unos cuantos pasos mas cuando me percato de algo, me volteo a mis amigos y les callo. Estos me miran asustados, les ordeno que se escondan en lo que yo me pongo tras un árbol. El sonido de unos pasos comienzan hacer ruido, y yo me quedo quito ya sosteniendo mi espada para lo que pueda llegar a suceder, el sonido ya esta muy cerca y solo espero el momento en que este a mi alcance. No necesito mirar a mis compañeros para saber que no saben que hacer, y que están asustados pues el temor a ser descubiertos por algún soldado de Dac'on les invade. Las pisadas ya están donde quiero, y cuando siento que van a pasar justo a mi lado ataco. Mi envestida con la espada es detenida por la de un sujeto alto. Me quedo sorprendido de la gran reacción que tuvo este hombre.

- Buen golpe.- Comenta el sujeto el cual me mira de pies a cabeza, yo hago lo mismo, ambos nos analizamos. El baja su espada y yo la mía la sostengo en guardia. Aquel sujeto de cabellera negra, alto tez bronceada con mirada dura no me agrada y menos al notar su vestimenta, aunque no de un soldado, característica del reino de Dac'on.- Vaya que si no fuera bueno para defenderme ya estaría muerto.

- ¿Quién eres?.- Exijo que el sujeto, no mayor de unos treinta años me revele su identidad.- ¿Viene mas contigo?

- Tranquilo, hombre, estoy solo.- La actitud tan despreocupada de este sujeto me mantiene mas en guardia.- No les haré daño.- El sujeto es astuto y perspicaz, se ha dado cuenta de la presencia de mis amigos ocultos tras una maleza, no dicen nada y solo se quedan en su lugar al ver que les miro de una manera que entienden no se acerquen.- Si se que ustedes dos están allá atrás.

De la maleza salen los pelirrojos, al verlos el sujeto suelta una risita irónica al ver el particular color de cabellos de mis acompañante.

- Vaya, te gusta combinar a tus camaradas.-

- ¡Cállate!.- Trato de sonar lo más rudo que se pueda, necesito alejar a este sujeto de nosotros o corremos el peligro de ser atrapados. De hecho, creo que será mejor matarlo lo que no me resultara fácil al ver su gran movimiento de defensa. Necesito ser hábil si quiero eliminarlo.- No queremos problemas, será mejor que te alejes de este lugar y no pienses hacer nada estupido.

- No soy ningún tonto, tu semblante delata tu plan mocoso.- El sujeto guarda su espada, este sujeto es muy audaz. Parece que tendré que atacarlo de frente, lo que me preocupa.- Es curioso que tres sureños estén en estos lugares donde su muerte esta en cada hoja de cada árbol.

¿Sureños?, esa palabra aunque simple es muy reveladora y hace que me detenga en mi plan. Solo un tipo de gente nos llama sureños, y no son los del norte los que nos llaman así. Se que se ha percatado de donde venimos por su vestimenta, y yo por su manera de hablar me estoy dando cuenta de donde viene este sujeto.

- Y yo me pregunto, ¿Qué hace en estos terrenos un corsario de Trombark?.- El sujeto suelta una carcajada al ver que yo también soy alguien perspicaz.- ¿Ó me equivoco?

- Eres bueno mocoso.-

- Deja de llamarme así si no quieres perder tu lengua.-

- No es necesario dar amenazas.- El sujeto extiende su brazo y me ofrece su mano.- Como has notado soy un corsario, y me conocen como Rage.

Yo no pienso caer en el juego de este tipo que no parece estar preocupado por mis palabras, al ver que sigo en guardia y rechazo su saludo el hombre baja su brazo moviendo los dedos al desparejo.

- Bien, si que eres muy reservado.-

- En estos tiempos uno debe cuidarse de extraños.-

- Muy sabio de tu parte.- El denominado Rage voltea y ve a mis compañero, estos solo se han limitado a ver y escuchar nuestra conversación.- Acérquense no les haré daño, somos hermanos de lucha.

- ¿Hermanos de lucha?.- Suelto una risa sarcástica, si no somos los "sureños" y corsarios de Trombrak es ser hermanos de lucha.- No me jodas, ustedes luchan solo para hacerse mas ricos, el sur pelea por su libertad.

- Ambos odiamos a los reino, ¿no es así?.-

- Eso no nos convierte en hermanos de lucha.-

Rage suelta una carcajada y se recarga en el árbol, estos tipos son muy peligroso incluso mas que los mercenarios para los que trabajaba. Debo estar precavido para lo que pueda suceder, lo bueno es que viene solo y eso lo puedo asegurar ya que si no fuese así ya estuviéramos sometidos, ya que estos tipos no se andan con tientas.

- Me estas cayendo bien.-

- Tú a mi no.-

- ¿Qué se necesita para que te relajes, amigo?.-

- Que te alejes de este lugar.-

- Si así lo quieren lo hare.- El sujeto comienza andar por el bosque, pero no da mas de tres pasos cuando se voltea hacia nosotros.- Pero con esas vestimentas no llegaran lejos.

Este sujeto es extraño, esta buscando la manera de saber de nosotros y parece que planea ofrecer ayuda.

- ¡Vete!.-

- Hay un grupo de guardia un día hacia delante.- Comenta como si nada Rage.- Están preparando algo pues parece ser que un ejercito del sur esta invadiendo el reino.

Esta información, la cual no se si sea cierta, me deja con preocupación. No debemos tener retrasos y mucho menos estar en situaciones donde corramos muchos riesgos, estamos en terrenos hostiles y eso me hace darme cuenta que necesito mejorar mi estrategia.

- Y con esas vestimentas no llegaran lejos.-

Estas palabras que continuaron me hacen ver un error fatal que no tome en cuenta, me recrimino por mis adentro de ser tan poco cuidadoso y ponernos en riesgo entupidamente. No todo debo dejárselo a Izzy, en cuestión de ideas.

- Yo puedo ayudarlos.-

- ¿Por qué querrías ayudar?.-

- El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo.- Ese dicho no es del todo compartido por mi, mas en estas situaciones puede que sea mas factible.- Verán si ustedes están en estas tierras es porque algo planean, y no creo que sea quedarse a vivir aquí.

- No.- Contestan al unisono Sora e Izzy, al ver a mis compañero estoy pensando que talvez el sujeto y su ayuda nos pueda servir.

- Confíen en mi, y yo les ayudare.- El corsario me vuelve a tender la mano y yo dudoso por unos instantes me quedo quieto, sin embargo, al final bajo mi espada y con la mano libre acepto su saludo.

- Dime Piert.- Contesto, no confiare en este corsario del todo solo pienso sacarle provecho y seguir adelante.- Ella es Reaki y el Shuji.

- Un gusto.- Parece complacido de conocer nuestros apodos Rage, ya que no pienso que se haya creído que sean nuestros verdaderos nombres.- Bien, yo voy para Al'gon, ¿Ustedes a donde piensan ir?

- Olm'rin.-

- Vaya, van cerca de donde yo.- Rage se saca su morral que lleca en la espalda y comienza a buscar algo.- Les serviré de guía, pero antes necesitan pasarse por gente de acá.

Eso es lo que quiero, que me ayude a camuflarme en estos terrenos pues me seria casi imposible encontrar vestimentas de estos lugares. Rage saca de su morral lo que parece ser ropa, al tener lo que necesita me lo pasa, y confirmo mis sospechas.

- Solo tengo este cambio, el cual te quedara mejor a ti que a tu amigo.- Rage se coloca su morral de nuevo en la espalda y nos mira.- Viajaremos a un poblado cercano, allí conseguiremos las vestimentas para los pelirrojos.

- Por tu bien espero que no sea una trampa todo esto.-

- Relájate, no seas tan tenso.- Rage me da la espalda, pero gira su cabeza para verme de reojo.- Si te quisiera muerto lo hubiese hecho desde hace rato.

Esas palabras no me agradaron, es como si yo no fuese rival para el, lo que me molesta de sobremanera, sin embargo, lo necesitamos. Sora e Izzy me miran dudoso de seguir al corsario quien ya comenzó andar. Yo comparto sus dudas, pero le necesitamos por el momento. Asiento y comienzo a caminar, no tardan en seguirme mis compañeros.

-TK-

En un poco más de un mes estaré llegando a las islas azules junto a mi grupo de montaraces. Ciento cincuenta hombres y yo cabalgamos en ayuda aquellas tierras lejanas, vamos en caravana liderados por Xaiver quien va leyendo una carta que le ha llegado de un halcón mensajero. No me cabe la menor dude de quien se lo ha mandado, hago que mi caballo aumente de velocidad y me coloco a un lado de mi mejor amigo.

- Joslyn.- Pronuncio simplemente a lo que mi amigo entiende enseguida.

- Esa niña desperdicia mucho su tiempo mandándome cartas.- Comenta tratando de sonar fastidiado mi amigo, mas yo se que le gusta esos detalles de aquella jovencita. La aprecia mucho y ella a el, su relación es muy especial.- Pero esta vez es importante, me informa que tu madre se ha preocupado por donde te ha mandado tu tío, pero, confía en que saldrás victorioso y regresaras pronto.

- Mi madre.- Esa mujer, la queme ha dado la vida es muy diferente a cualquier otra puesto que ella de niña y joven se crío en la tierra de los montaraces por lo que entiende el deber que tiene un hombre por cumplir. Mas eso no le deja de ser madre, y siempre se preocupará al saber que su hijo va a zonas y situaciones de riesgo.

- Además me cuenta que tu tío ira a Amisty hablar con tu padre.-

Esta noticia si me ha dejado intrigado, mi tío parece que ya no soporta que mi padre y el estén distanciados por culpa del rey de Dac'on, y me da gusto que aun pasado varios años el busque limar las asperezas. Solo espero que no vayan a terminar peor de cómo están ahora, le encomendare a los dioses que pongan los medios de por medio para que todo salga bien.

- Se que todo saldrá bien, Takeru.-

- Yo eso espero.-

-T-

Lo que Rage nos había dicho de los guardias era cierto, ya que pasamos por una zona alta que nos permitió ver el campamento, si no nos hubiéramos topado con el corsario hubiéramos encontrado con los soldados de Dac'on. Esto no hará que confíe aun en este sujeto, con el cual ahora camino por las calles de un pequeño poblado de Dac'on. Aun para ser un lugar chico se nota que hay riquezas de por mas en este reino, ya que no viven en chozas humildes los aldeanos de este lugar como lo hacemos en el sur. Siento repudio por cada habitante de este lugar que me gustaría en estos momentos pagarles con la moneda que ellos lo han hecho. Pero no es momento. Ahora tengo que conseguir la vestimenta para mis amigos que hemos dejado ocultos en el interior del bosque. Le he dejado mi espada a Izzy para que tuviera una extra por si la llegasen a necesitar, en tanto yo me he quedado con mi preciada daga por si Rage me quiere traicionar. Hablando del susodicho, tengo varias dudas. Aprovechare que estamos en una calle solitaria para externar mis preguntas.

- Tú no me has dicho que haces en estos lugares.-

- Tampoco me lo has dicho.-

Este sujeto no se le va ni una y siempre tiene con que responder, se nota que el ha tenido mas tiempo siendo una escoria que yo. Mas no me quiero quedar con la duda y persistiré en mi pregunta.

- Si la contestas yo puedo hacer lo mismo.-

- Solo te puedo decir que fastidiaremos un poco al reino.-

- Eso me agrada.- Rage no necesita verme o decir algo para hacerme saber que me toca decir algo de mis planes.- Estamos aquí para encontrar una debilidad en el reino.

- ¿Debilidad?.-

- Somos espías del ejército que esta invadiendo el reino.-

- ¿Espías?, vaya que malos son.- Se a lo que se refiere, pero es todo mentira lo que le cuento por lo que no me siento tan ofendido, porque al final si estábamos cometiendo un grave error.

- Nuestro líder no es tan listo.-

- Se nota.- Rage ve el lugar que buscaba y sonríe,.- Sin embargo me gusta que ya seamos dos los que fastidiemos al reino, esto nos facilitara todo.

- ¿Facilitara?.-

- Venga halla hay una tienda.-

No tardamos mas que unos cuantos minutos en seleccionar la ropa, para fortuna en Dac'on las mujeres tiene una vestimenta ligera que consta de una marinera y pantalón que tiene toques femeninos, esto permitirá a Sora avanzar mas rápido a que si le hubiésemos comprado un vestido. Esta vestimenta es usual en mujeres de aldea que sirve para dejarlas trabajar. Al salir de la tienda volvemos a tomar la calle con ahora poca gente en ella.

- ¿Cómo piensan fastidiar al reino?.- Pregunto al analizar las palabras que anteriormente me ha dicho el corsario.- Digo, como un gran numero de corsarios en el reino sin llamar la atención.

- Tenemos amigos que nos ayudan.- Rage no revela nada, solo te responde de manera que parece decir mucho mas solo es una respuesta que deja satisfecho, mas no a mi.—Y, ¿Ustedes para que quieren ir a Olm'rin?, ¿Qué hay allí para encontrar algún punto débil del reino?

- Es el mejor camino a la capital.- Mi respuesta parece satisfacer al corsario ya que tiene mucha lógica, y doy gracias a que Izzy me explico de aquella ciudad de lo contrario un hubiese sabido que responder.- ¿Por qué atacaran Al'gon?

- Queremos liberar a un amigo nuestro.- Rage se detiene y me hace frente, en sus ojos parece que algo ocultan y se que no sabre que es.- Es muy importante que lo liberemos si queremos seguir siendo un dolor de muelas para estos cabrones.

- ¿Tan importante es?.-

- Tanto que si el habla el sur caerá.-

No puedo evitar abrir mis ojos de mas, esa confesión me deja helado y mas porque se que lo que me dice es verdad. Siempre he sido bueno para leer a las personas y más si cuentan la verdad. Además los corsarios nunca atacan tan adentro de tierra ya que no son tantos como para hacer frente en ejercito terrestre al de Dac'on, ellos son mejores en el agua. Y solo una razón de tal magnitud haría que corsarios de Trombark se adentren al corazón del enemigo. Esta guerra esta tomando un rumbo sombrío que me hace preocupar, el tiempo ya lo siento en mi contra por lo que necesito llegar rápido a donde se halle la espada si es que quiere salir victorioso.


	12. I-XII

_**Doceavo Capitulo. Porfin he regresado mis estimados lectores n.n y lo he hecho de una manera que les compensara la espera, y aquel este es el capitulo mas largo que jamás haya escrito y hablo de todos mis fics. El tiempo que me he tardado en actualizar es proporcional al capitulo de ahora, que si me permiten decir estoy feliz de llegar a el porque es el final del primer arco argumental de esta historia, y si este se podría considerar un capitulo final, pero del Periodo I hahaha.**_

_**anaiza18**__**: **__**En este capitulo no puedo asegurarte que todo le salga bien a Tai, pero, eso tu ya lo veras n.n **_

_**William di Angelo**__**: **__**Un muy buen review. Sobre el punto 1: Mimi es una mujer que sabe lo que es sufrir y hacer sufrir ella tiene muy en claro que de toda esa guerra no saldrá nada bueno. **_

_**Punto 2: Solo puedo decirte que de la historia principal habrá unas secundarias que responderán a tus dudas mejor. **_

_**Punto 3: Parte de tus preguntas se responde en este capitulo, los demás en los siguientes. **_

_**Punto 4: Puede que tengas razón sobre estos dos protagonistas. **_

_**Punto 5: Creeme si que algo horrible se acerca n.n**_

_**Punto 6: Estare al tanto de tu fic tenlo por seguro.**_

_**Ivymon**__**: **__**Gracias, espero y este capitulo sea igual de interesante y me lo puedas dejar saber n.n**_

_**Silvery Shine**__**:**__**Me encanta no unir tan rápido las piezas del rompecabezas, me gusta tratar de lograr hacer pensar a mi lector de lo que pueda estar ocurriendo y se adentre a la historia, no se si sea bueno y lo este consiguiendo, pero lo intento. Me da gusto que me consideres buen escritor, espero seguir mejorando y es un gusto saber que logro mantenerte atento a mi historia, espero este capitulo este a la altura de las expectativas.**_

_**Cerexorossa: **__**Bueno si sientes que le falto algo al capitulo anterior, espero que este resuelva el problema del pasado hahaha, Disfruta del capitulo n.n**_

_**Anahiihana: **__**Si estoy inspirado en ellos y tomo algo de El Señor de los Anillos. Tienes razón, y en esta historia no solo veras puras espadas, también entrara el dialogo y la razón. Sobre Sora ya veremos como evoluciona su personaje, y no te preocupes que si habrá romance hahaha.**_

_**NOTA: En el siguiente capitulo ya no les responderé sus reviews al principio del capitulo, ahora lo haré al final para evitar que sin querer les de avances del capitulo e incluso poder responderles mejor y mas abiertamente al no temer por dar algún spoiler del capitulo hahaha.**_

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_**.**

_-_T_-_

El aroma a rata asada es algo que en estos días y ha estas horas siempre olemos, no se porque el afán de Rage de que solo nos alimentemos de ratas, la otra noche pudimos cenar carne de ciervo, pero este corsario no lo permitió. Según este sujeto es mejor este alimento, es menos riesgoso según el. Izzy me explico que la sangre del siervo podría atraer a los tigres que rondan lo alta de las montañas por las que cruzamos, por lo que eso es a lo que el corsario quiere evitar. Mi irritación por nuestros alimentos de estos días es aminorado con la noticia de que para la próxima noche estaremos llegando a Olm'rin, lo que me es grato ya después de casi tres semanas de viaje. Doy un mordisco a mi rata muy a duras penas cuando noto como Rage esta charlando muy animoso con Sora, esa situación siempre se repitió cada cena, comida o desayuno. El corsario y mi compañera se han hallado muy bien y casi siempre van charlando de cualquier tema, parece que el temor de estar en territorio hostil ya no le afecta a Sora. Ahora la parejita esta entre risas por algún comentario que Rage pudo haber dicho sobre su rata asada, yo no le tomo importancia y doy otra fuerte mordida a mi alimento. Giro para no ver mas aquella dupla y noto que Izzy sigue estudiando los libros, ha mejorado mucho en tan poco tiempo que ya puede leer más de fluido. La comida del pelirrojo no ha sido tocada, y aunque no me guste este lujoso platillo me acerco a mi compañero y le pregunto si no se comerá la rata, no tarde en decirme que no y yo menos en ir llevármela. Tengo mucha hambre.

Estoy apunto de terminar mi cena cuando siento una presencia tras de mi, se perfectamente quien es mas disimulo que no me doy cuenta que esta tomando su lugar a un lado del mío. Sigo sin voltear y solo presto atención al vaivén de las hojas que se mueven por las frescas brisas que empiezan a marcar el invierno.

- Hemos hablado muy poco en estos ultimas semanas, ¿no crees?.-

- Si.- Contesto tajante sin prestarle atención a Sora, no se porque me estaré comportando así, pero es lo que me hace sentir mejor.

- Sabia que estabas molesto.- Sora se pone entre mi vista y me mira divertida, como si mi comportamiento le gustase.

- No se de que estas hablando.-

- No me engañas, te he visto observarnos platicar siempre.-

- Estas loca.-

- Siempre tan indiferente.- Sora parece que se ha molestado, no veo el porque si me comporto como siempre suelo hacerlos. La veo levantarse sin dejar de mirarme, se queda como pensando algo talvez porque quiere decir algo, pero al final no dice nada y se aparte. De reojo noto que dirección toma y veo que se pone a platicar con Izzy a lo que me percato que Rage no esta, y eso me inquieta.

Me levanto y camino a los pelirrojos, la que finge no percatarse de que voy hacia ellos es Sora, pero claro que noto que me esta mirando de reojo y dibuja una media sonrisa. No entiendo que trae esa mujer, pero cuando me acerco y pregunto que donde ha ido el corsario, la media sonrisa se torna mueca a lo que yo mejor ignoro. Izzy es el que me comenta que Rage fue por algo de leña debido a que esta noche será algo fría y necesitaremos con que calentarnos.

- ¿Ya has descubierto algo mas sobre el paradero de la espada?- Pregunto al percatarme de que en realidad no esta cerca el corsario, no quiero que sepa la verdadera causa de nuestra incursión en terrenos tan hostiles.- ¿Sabes por donde comenzar al llegar a Olm'rin?

- Los textos no están completos, y el poema es muy confuso en su parte media.- Izzy coloca su mirada en el libro que sujeta en sus manos y deja escapar un suspiro. El poema resulto ser mas largo que el que la bruja nos dijo, al parecer esa anciana no nos quiso dejar todo fácil y hace unos días mi pelirrojo compañero se percato del resto del poema, lo cual según el daba indicios de otros lugares.- A todo eso agrégale que el lenguajes es complicado, mas para alguien que lo aprende a como puede.

- ¿Eso quiere decir?.-

- Solo tengo una idea, pero, no es algo seguro por lo que recomiendo ser cautelosos.-

- Y, ¿Qué es?.- Sora parece que se ha interesado en el tema y por lo tal se le ha olvidado el enojo conmigo ya que su semblante es mas relajado.- ¿Es algo peligroso?

- Bien, Olm'rin es una de las ciudades mas grandes del reino de Dac'on y esta rodeada por unas cinco montañas diferentes.- Es sorprendente que alguien sepa tanto, Izzy tiene gran conocimiento de tantas cosas que no creo posible que todo se lo enseñasen en su academia.- No son muy altas ha excepción de una, a lo que uno puede irse con el engaño de que esa es la correcta. En una parte del poema dice y cito: "_En la grandeza hallaras la soledad, en la minucia desesperación, no todo es mucho, no todo es poco, pero tampoco busques en la razón lo que esta en el corazón_.

- Ya me canse de tantos poemas sin sentido.- Refunfuño y me cruzo de brazos notando que Sora e Izzy quieren pensar en la respuesta de lo que esas palabras quieren decir.- Bien, será mejor que no digan ya nada, luego seguimos con el tema.

- ¿Qué?.- Mis compañeros preguntan al unísono, y yo con disimulo les indico que alguien tras ellos, el corsario, regresa con la leña que fue a buscar.

- Vaya que esta si será una noche muy fría.- Rage deja caer los pedazazo de madera sobre la fogata que se aviva y toma mas fuerza en intensidad y calor.- Será mejor que esta noche no se aparten del fuego y les recomiendo que si pueden duerman mas cercas uno de otros.

Yo miro con el ceño frunció a Rage al ver como este mira con picardía a Sora, y algo en mi arde al notar que ella le sigue el juego con una sonrisa juguetona. Se que lo esta haciendo para molestarme, pues luego me mira a mi con un tono de burla a lo que yo solo ignoro. Me voy a donde pienso dormir, y me acomodo sin importarme el consejo que nos ha dado el corsario, prefiero dormir cómodo que caliente. No se cuando ni como pero el ruido se vuelve silencio, y la intranquilidad en relajación, me quedo dormido.

_Todo se vuelve negro frente a mi, trato de abrir lo ojos sin conseguir nada, según yo los tengo bien abiertos. No me siento acostado en el suelo como hace momentos atrás, siento el peso de mi cuerpo sobre mis piernas, y decido caminar en la penumbra. Voy por donde sea, no se si voy o vengo, si subo o bajo, solo avanzo. En mi camino puedo ver que debajo de mi hay una pequeña luz, trato de hincarme estirar la mano y alcanzara, al intentarlo la misma luz es la que viene a mi tomando mayor tamaño al acercarse. Todo lo que una vez fue penumbra ahora es blancura, y me puedo ver de hecho frente a mi hay un reflejo, soy yo hace siete años. Me miro de pies a cabeza y noto que traigo la vestimenta que una vez mi madre me confecciono. Humilde, pero, calida._

_La luz se desvanes y deja en escena a mi antiguo pueblo, esta detallado ha como lo recuerdo, cada olor, cada color, cada choza, todo esta aquí. A un lado mío pasa una señora regordeta que me saluda, es la esposa del panadero, amiga de mi tío. Todo me es confuso, pero, soy feliz de estar de nuevo en este lugar que me era tan agradable. Tras de mi alguien se detiene y me tapa los ojos muy a penas, se quien es y no dudo en darme vuelta y abrazarla. Mi pequeña hermana, mi dulce princesa de luz._

_- ¿Qué te pasa, hermano?.- Me pregunta con su dulce y calida voz, la tengo frente a mi y es tan real que puedo oler su aroma a rosas rojas.- Te noto extraño, ¿Tienes fiebre?._

_- No te preocupes, estoy magnifico.- Le contesto mientras le quito la mano de mi frente, no se como he regresado, pero, estoy de nuevo aquí en mi hogar._

_-¿Seguro?.- Yo asiento.- Bien, mi tío nos llama dice que la cena esta lista._

_- Bueno, no hagamos esperar a mi tío ya sabes como se pone si llegamos tarde.- _

_- El último en llegar es el cerdo Ronny.- Mi pequeña hermana se echa a correr y yo no dudo en seguirla._

_Vamos corriendo abriéndonos paso entre la gente, corremos felices, riendo, y burlándonos del otro cuando lo rebasamos. En una esquina mi hermana toma la delantera, y no pienso dejarla ganar. Cuando le doy alcance lo que noto me aterra, mi hermana es tomada por un sujeto rubio de unos ojos azules penetrantes que se clavan en mi, y su sonrisa, su sonrisa esta llena de maldad._

_- ¿Acaso creías que no me cobraría la muerte de mi general?.- Frente a mi estaba el famoso Comandante Ishida, al que he enfrentado dos veces y las dos he logrado salir vencedor, pero, ahora la situación no era nada grata._

_- Déjala ir, es solo una niña.- _

_- Estamos en tiempos de guerra, nadie sale impugne de ellas.- Matt sonríe de una manera que me eriza la piel, y lo que presencio es lo peor que me pueden hacer, incluso que matarme. Con la daga que tiene colocado en la garganta, la degolla sin piedad. El blanco del vestido se trona rojo, la luz de mi hermana se extingue y yo no lo puedo soportar.- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.- Grito con desesperación_

- ¡NO!.- Me levanto desesperado con mi amada daga sujeta fuerte por mi mano y levantada en lo alto. Noto que he vuelto al bosque del reino enemigo, y que frente a mi esta Sora, Izzy y Rage, todos mirándome prevenidos.

- Tranquilo ha sido un sueño.- Me dice serio Rage.- Ten bebe agua.

Tomo la cantimplora del corsario y bebo agua, aun cuando hace frío estoy sudando y temblando. Nadie dice nada de mi pesadilla, solo me limito a levantarme y preguntar si es momento de avanzar, cuando veo que el sol ya esta asomándose por el horizonte. Rage confirma, y seguimos caminando dejándome a mí al final. Estoy muy absorto en mi sueños, puedo jurar que todo fue real lo sentí tan vivido. Camino sin recordar a donde voy, ando sin prestar atención a mi objetivo. La respiración es algo que se nos ha dificultado a mis colegas y a mi desde hace un par de días, el único que parece tranquilo es el corsario quien nos indica que nuestro problema respiratorio es debido a la altitud en la que nos encontramos.

- No se preocupen en un par de horas se acostumbraran.-

Su altanería en conocer todo con respecto a la vida de aventurero me tiene fastidiado, y parece que Izzy y Sora tienen una nueva persona a quien admirar. Pobres idiotas.

-M-

No puedo negar que la ciudad de Olm'rin se ve realmente majestuosa y mas con los adornos que son propios de las festividades de esta época del año. Mi carreta circula por la calle principal de la ciudad, es tan amplia que en ellas hay unas esculturas gigantescas de los famosos gigantes de roca en representación de la mitología del lugar. Son tan imponentes que no dudo que lo han hecho así al querer representar el gran poder militar de este reino. En mi trayecto también veo decoraciones de luces, una gran cuerda pasa por los extremos de la calle por encima de las construcciones y en estas hay velas encendidas que son encerradas por un tipo de tela de color que forman figuras que van de círculos a triángulos complejos, puedo notar que hay diferentes colores que van del verdes, rojo y azules. Hay demás decoraciones que hacen ver a la ciudad elegante y alegre, las personas no indiferentes a esto y puedo notar su alegría ante las festividades que ya han comenzado, pero, que mañana es la fecha mas importante. Estoy en la festividades conocida como "Los días del caído", según la tradición de esta ciudad y mas aun del reino es que en una época muy antigua un guerrero se atrevió a enfrentar al rey de los gigantes de roca que tenían como esclavos a los humanos, se cuenta que el guerrero lucho por ocho días contra la abominable criatura hasta que le venció gracias a su espada mágica, pero, por mala fortuna el guerrero también falleció al haber recibido tantas heridas que se le agravaron en aquellos días de ardua lucha. Con la caída del rey de los gigantes de roca, sus seguidores huyeron a las cima de las montañas las cuales en este momento puedo ver que se levantan sobre las edificaciones de la ciudad, incluso se pueden ver sobre la gran torre del vigía que es el edificio mas alto del lugar. La gente de Olm'rin desde entonces hace esta festividad, que mas que idolatrar a su guerrero es idolatrar el poder que un guerrero de este reino puede lograr.

Mi carreta sigue avanzando hasta que se adentra a una zona boscosa, me asomo por la ventana y veo hacia delante, no estamos a las afueras de la ciudad como crei mas bien estamos en el centro porque puedo ver los edificios que rodean esta zona, paso mi mirada hace enfrente y logro divisar como una gran residencia se postra por encima de los edificios. No tardamos en cruzar un portón dorado que nos abre paso hacia un hermoso jardín, puedo presenciar que la vivienda esta rodeada por un gran muro perimetral que se oculta entre los árboles. Los aposentos a los que me dirijo es el hogar del comandante Maslov, el cual ha de estar algo molesto por mi tardanza mas no me tiene con cuidado. Mi carreta se detiene enfrente de unas escaleras bien decoradas que dan paso a la puerta de la gran vivienda. No puedo dejar de admirar la arquitectura de este lugar. La puerta de mi carroza es abierta por uno de los esclavos del comandante, yo bajo con cuidado y me estiro pues estar tanto tiempo sentado me ha dejado engarruñado. El esclavo me conduce al interior del hogar del comandante, le siglo y puedo notar que el hombre de edad avanzada luce elegante para ser esclavo, mas no me dejo engañar al verlos así. Me percato que los esclavos a mi alrededor que asean o van hacer alguna actividad que se les encargara lucen bien vestidos, acordes a lo que son, pero, como dije no me dejo engañar si están así de bien tratados es por las festividades y mas que nada por mi visita. Conozco muy bien como son tratados estas personas en este reino, y me compadezco de ellos por la mala fortuna que les ha tocado. En mi recorrido por estos aposentos me percato de algo que me hace sentir incomodo y que me hace imaginar cosas nada gratas, el lugar esta lleno de esclavas, solo he visto a un par de esclavos sin contar al que me guía. Este comandante si que ha de ser un degenerado, y lo corroboro al momento en que el esclavo me da paso a un gran salón donde puedo ver a Maslov sentado en un confortable asiento alargado donde varias jovencitas de unos quince años de edad le atienden muy cariñosamente. Al verme entrar el comandante recupera su compostura y ordena a las jovencitas retirarse, al pasar a mi lado me saludan cordialmente, yo les regreso el gesto.

- Reales hembras, ¿no cree, Comandante?.- Maslov me da una sonrisa desagradable, no se puede negar que ha bebido mucho y esta en estado de ebriedad. "Vaya recibimiento" pienso. Al ver que solo doy un par de pasos y no contesto el comandante de Dac'on se levanta y trata de poner una postura educada.- Lo esperaba desde hace días, comenzaba a imaginar que no vendría.

- Lamento mi demora, mi esposa me ha visitado antes de partir hacia acá y me he tomado unos días con ella.-

- Oh, cierto su esposa.- Al parecer el comandante no recordaba que soy casado.- Es bueno que haya disfrutado un tiempo con su mujer.

- No quiero sonar descortés, pero, me gustaría saber donde me quedare.-

- Claro, supongo que ha de estar cansado por el viaje.- Maslov miro al hombre que me había guiado hasta allí, y este entendiendo lo que significaba la mirada se retiro.- En un momento vendrá alguien ha llevarle a su dormitorio.

En lo que la persona, mejor dicho esclavo viniera a guiarme a donde podré descansar Maslov me comienza a dar una pequeña introducción de lo que sucederá mañana en la noche, y por sus palabras suena a que será algo grande. Y es obvio teniendo en cuenta que es el día mas importante de los ocho. Si bien nunca me ha gustado hablar con el comandante de Dac'on, en condiciones de ebriedad aun menos por lo que rogaba para que llegara quien me conduciría a mis aposentos. Y mis plegarias fueron escuchadas, Maslvo vio alguien detrás de mi y sonrío de una manera poco ortodoxa.

- Comandante Ishida, esta es Ania y estará ha su disposición para todo lo que quiera.- Esas ultimas palabras las he entendido bien a lo que se refiere, y no me han agradado en lo mínimo. Giro y puedo ver a una hermosa joven de cabellera castaña que le llega un poco por debajo de los hombros, su piel blanca luce tersa y suave, sus ojos café claros son tan bellos e hipnotizantes, pero puedo ver también en ellos su sufrir. La joven no puede pasar de la edad de mi hermano, y su delicada figura se resalta por la vestimenta provocativa que trae puesta. La joven al ser presentada toma su corta falda y hace un gesto de respeto.- Ania guía a este distinguido caballero a donde podrá descansar.

- Como ordene, Dominus.- La joven me mira y me pide que la siga, yo incomodo la sigo, antes de salir del salón Maslov vuelve hablar y le ordena a Ania que me trate de lo mejor. Yo por supuesto lo ignoro y seguimos nuestro andar.

Caminamos en silencio, la joven esclava va delante de mí guiándome por donde ir en esta enorme casa. No puedo evitar mirarla, y no es porque me sienta atraído por ella si no mas bien porque me extraña que esta joven en su condición de esclava este bien cuidada, a lo que imagino que es la preferida de Maslov y si bien recuerda las ó los preferidos de los Dominus siempre son bien tratados, pero, a la vez son los que mas sufren por los servicios que deben dar. Cierro mi puño al pensar por lo que esta jovencita seguro ha de haber pasado, nunca me ha gustado esto de los esclavos pero no soy nadie para imponerme en un reino extraño.

- Por aquí esta su habitación, mi señor.- La joven se detiene t con su mano me muestra la puerta que conduce a mi aviación, noto que la esclava de nombre Ania no levanta su mirada.- Espero sea de su completo agrado.

- Gracias.- Le digo con uno de mis sonrisas mas sinceras y tomo la chapa de oro de la puerta y la abro. No me puedo quejar de donde me toco dormir, la habitación es enorme. Enfrente de mi puedo ver una cama gigantesca para mi, a sus lados unas mesitas de noche se postran, a la derecha hay un enorme armario una mesa para desayunar y al fondo un espejo de cuerpo completo, a la izquierda se posa un ventanal enorme que tiene una puerta en el centro que me lleva a una terraza que da vista al jardín. Vaya cuanto lujo hay en este lugar. Entro a mi habitación y tras de mi escucho como la puerta se cierra, giro y noto que Ania esta detrás de mi parada con sus manos juntas y mirando al suelo como siempre.- ¿Qué haces?

- Estaré aquí todo momento para lo que se le ofrezca, mi señor.-

- ¿Cómo que todo momento?.-

- Son mis ordenes, señor.-

Esas ordenes no me han agradado en lo absoluto, ¿Qué es lo que piensan que voy hacer con esta jovencita?. Me quedo un momento viendo a la esclava pensando en su sufrir, cuanto ha de haber soportado esta dama yo no pienso por nada contribuir en algo tan vil. Además, como creen que yo podría traicionar a mi amada esposa que sin duda es la mujer mas hermosa que puede existir en este mundo.

- No tienes que estar siempre conmigo, si necesito algo le pediré alguien que me ayude.- La joven levanta su mirada aterrorizada y me mira con esos grandes ojos café de una forma que me suplica que no haga eso.- ¿Sucede algo?

- Mi señor, ya tengo mis ordenes de satisfacerlo en todo no puedo desobedecer a mis ordenes.- La voz de Ania tiembla y no puedo imaginar mas que si no cumple con sus ordenes será castigada de una forma cruel y no pienso que eso suceda.- Me han dicho que no me separe de usted mientras este en esta casa.

- Bien, ¿y no se puede hacer algo para que eso cambie?.-

- Solo que demuestre insatisfacción de mi parte y le diga al señor comandante para que me remplacen.- Esas palabras hicieron que su voz se quebrara del temor que sentía al pensar que eso pudiera suceder.

- ¿Qué ocurriría si eso pasa?.-

- Se le asigna una nueva compañía.-

-Hablo de ti.-

Ania bajo de nuevo su vista y no dijo nada, no se percibía que fuera a contesta mi pregunta por lo que me acerco y le tomo de su mano derecha. La joven sorprendida levanta su rostro y me ve sonreírle tiernamente.

- No le diré a nadie lo que me cuentes.- Le aprieto fraternalmente la mano y le miro fijo.- Confía en mi.

- Yo… no se.- La joven duda en hablar, pero, le reafirmo que todo estará bien y parece que la comienzo a convencer, hasta que vuelve hablar.- Seré castigada por incumplir a mis ordenes y no hacer bien mi trabajo.

- Imagino que te castigaran muy fuerte.- La joven asintió enseguida.- Bueno, no dejemos que eso pase.- volteo a la gran cama y noto que es el único lugar para dormir por lo que no habrá mas que otra opción, pero, eso lo dejare para en la noche.- Necesito dormir un rato, ¿tu que haras?

- Esperarlo aquí en la puerta.-

- ¿Parada?.-

- Si, mi señor.-

- Se supone que debes obedecer lo que te ordenes, ¿cierto?.- Me asiente muy apenas, yo le sonrío y le suelto de la mano.- Bien, necesito que me traigas mas edredones y cuando despierte me tengas un pequeño aperitivo.

- Como ordene, mi señor.- La joven se dio media vuelta y se disponía abrir la puerta.

- No es necesario que lo hagas rápido.-

- Como ordene, el señor.-

Se que la joven me ha entendido, asi que me dispongo a dormir un rato no sin dejar de pensar en aquella pobre muchacha. Y en los pensamientos surge Maslov, lo que me hace repudiarlo mas.

-T-

El sol pronto volvería a caer por el horizonte para teñir de naranja el cielo que momentos antes era azul. Rage ya nos esta preparando una fogata y ya hemos cazado un ciervo, lo que me da alegría. Por fin comeremos diferente.

- Este lugar lo usaremos para comer luego nos iremos de inmediato para dejar atrás este ciervo.- Comento Rage, ante la miradas que recibió de dudas este agrego.- Estamos en una zona donde hay panteras, necesitamos alejarnos de lo que pronto será una fuerte atracción para ellos, incluso debemos ser cautelosos al momento de estar comiendo.

Sora no pudo evitar abrir lo ojos de miedo, Rage sonrío y dijo que no se preocupase que ellos solo salen por la noche a cazar por lo que aun tenemos tiempo. Por lo que planeamos cenar y partir a un lugar alto para pasar la noche protegido contra los animales salvajes. Mientras probamos nuestra comida no dejo de pensar en lo que nos depara en los siguientes días, y el nervio me comienza a dominar en mi interior. Estaremos no se por cuanto tiempo en una ciudad del reino, aunque me gustaría salir rápido de allí necesitamos descansar y planear lo que vamos hacer. Izzy tiene una idea de por donde debemos ir, pero le quiero dar un poco mas de tiempo para que este seguro hacia donde nos llevara, no quiero correr ningún riesgo. Necesito conseguir esa espada, eso lo tengo muy presente mas no por desesperado correré algún peligro que ponga en riesgo mi vida.

-M-

La noche ha arribado en el cielo, la luna hace acto de presencia y las estrellas surcan el cielo nocturno. Entro en mi habitación seguido de Ania, mi esclava personal que para nada me agrada tenerla cerca y hablo sobre no me gusta como lo que le sucede. Al cerrar la puerta tras de mi Ania se coloca en la posición que hace rato uso cuando llegue. Negó con la cabeza por la manera en que esta adiestrada, esta entrenada para la sumisión y eso me molesta aun más.

- Ve a la cama, acomódate que…- No logro terminar mi oración al presencia que la joven se acerca a la cama se recuesta de manera lenta y planea quitarse su vestimenta.- ¡No!.- Mi grito la asusta, pero logra detenerla a tiempo.- Me estas mal intencionando, te estoy dejando la cama para que tu duermas en ella.

Ania enseguida se levanta asustada y se aleja de la cama, "cuanta ironía puede haber en esta situación" pienso al ver como aquella joven castaña se asusta mas por que le dejen la cama para que descanse a que un desconocido se vaya aprovechar de ella. Me acero a la castaña, se que me tomara tiempo convencerla pero no descansare hasta ver que esta jovencita duerma cómoda en aquella cama.

Me ha tomado tiempo pero lo logre, he hecho que Ania duerma en la gran cama y no ha sido tarea sencilla, y solo logre convencerla prometiendo que nadie entraría a la habitación y la vería tan cómoda por lo que he puesto seguro a la puerta, se que si alguien trata de entrar y se percata que esta cerrado imaginara que algo sucede entre nosotros por lo que no habrá sospechas de lo que en realidad sucede. Me dirijo al ventanal que da al jardín y me detengo para observar la belleza de la noche, en mi mano derecha sujeto una copa de vino tinto y me pongo a pensar en lo que he visto hoy. Nunca había estado en Dac'on ya que para las relaciones de política están mi padre ó los cónsules, yo soy un soldado alguien que solo sirve a su nación en épocas de guerra o conflictos internos, se que al ser el príncipe algún día dirigiré a mi reino y para eso tendré que saber de política y aun cuando mi padre me ha enseñado todo lo que ha de saber uno nunca me ha gustado. Por mi mente vuelve las imágenes de los esclavos, la manera tan ruin que son tratados y verlo tan directo ya que he visto a los hijos del comandante en su manera de humillarlos me hace pensar en la guerra, cada que cae un pueblo del sur en las garras de este reino su gente esta destinada a esta situación. Y es cuando algo en mi golpea mi pecho, odio la manera en que los esclavos son tratados aquí y yo contribuyo a que mas gente caiga en esta situación, "¿A caso soy un hipócrita?". No puedo evitar escuchar las palabras de mi amada esposa en mi cabeza, rebotan como queriendo responder a mi pregunta anterior. No hay cabida a mas duda cuando una voz tras de mi rompe mis pensamientos.

- ¿Por qué hace esto, mi señor?.- Volteo y veo como los grandes ojos marrones de Ania se clavan en mi figura cubierta por la negrura de la noche.- ¿Por qué es amable?

- Ya no preguntes, solo descansa.- Trato de matar la platica que se me hará pensar mas en lo anterior, pero en los ojos de la joven puedo ver que esa pregunta le carcome por dentro.- Solo diré que no comparte la ideología del esclavismo.

- Entonces su comportamiento se basa en el no compartir una idea.- Esas simples palabras me impactan, pues tienen un significado mas allá ó, ¿yo se lo estoy dando?. ¿Puedo hacerle otra pregunta, mi señor?

- Técnicamente la estas haciendo.- Sonrío ante la ironía de la pregunta, mas no logro compartir la sonrisa.- Bien, pregúntame.

- ¿Por qué no comparte la idea del esclavismo?.-

- Se me hacen desagradables, no es correcto humillar a otras personas.-

- Ya veo.- La joven cierra sus ojos y suelta un suspiro, yo me quedo intrigado a que se debe estas preguntas y en mi interior se comienza a esparcir las ganas de externar mi duda.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?.-

- Nada mi señor.-

- Venga, puedes ser honesto conmigo.- Ania abre los ojos y me mira expectante, como dudando en mi palabra, pero al final senota que accede.

- Yo creía que hacia esto porque era amable.- Levanto una ceja en forma de mostrar mi incertidumbre, "¿Que no he sido amable ya contigo?". Ania suelta un suspiro y se acomoda mejor en la cama temiendo que por sus palabras esa comodidad termine.- Usted hace todo esto porque no comparte una idea, porque no ve correcto la manera de actuar de otros.

- Bueno, esa educación me dieron.- Doy un paso mas hacia la cama y noto que Ania se levanta enseguida, yo levanto mi mano para tranquilizarla y darle a entender que todo esta bien. Me detengo y doy un sorbo a mi copa, estoy muy interesado en lo que esa joven me esta diciendo ya que esas palabras aunque no las mismas ya me las habían dicho.- Gracias a eso hoy he sido amable contigo, ya que me educaron para no humillar a otras personas.

- No mi señor, usted no ha sido amable.- Me extraña la forma en que la joven se esta desenvolviendo ahora, puedo notar que ya no es tan tímida como hace unos momentos.- Usted solo esta actuando de una forma contraria a lo que no le gusta, no actúa de manera sincera. No ayuda a otra persona por que le nace, por la simple razón de ser bueno y ayudar, usted actúa porque es lo que se le inculco ó porque detesta la manera contraria de una forma de ser.

- Esas palabras nunca las he comprendido.- Veo una silla a mi izquierda y voy a ella para tomar asiento.- Según yo, soy amable gracias a que mis padres me inculcaron no ser malo con otras personas. Se diferenciar lo correcto de lo incorrecto.

- ¿Y lo bueno de lo malo?.-

- Suenas como ella.- Ania se contraria al escuchar mis palabras, yo sonrío debido a que recuerdo a mi amada esposa.- Soy casado.- Le informo a la joven que asiente.- Ella me ha hecho la misma pregunta tantas veces, y mi respuesta nunca le convence.

- Veo que tiene una esposa muy inteligente.-

- Soy afortunado.-

Ania y yo nos quedamos en silencio, imagino que ella ha de estar analizando mi reacción, en cambio yo estoy sumido en las palabras de esta joven las cuales llevan el mismo significado que las de mi esposa. Mimi siempre me ha dicho que hacer lo correcto no es lo mismo que hacer algo bueno. Me ha dicho que yo soy buena persona que esta siendo opacada por mis acciones correctas, supongo que quiere decir que estoy cambiando. Mimi defiende mucho las buenas obras, que según ella yo hago solo acciones correctas, pero, yo siempre he dicho que una persona es buena gracias a como lo crían y le enseñan que es lo que se debe y no hacer y he hay el origen del porque una persona es buena. Mi esposa no me refuta que todo tiene un origen, pero, agrega que uno al crecer se va formando por la vida también y esta en uno crear en si las buenas costumbres como ella le llama.

- Sabes, ya es tarde.- Me levanto de mi asiento y me dirijo a donde con los edredones que me trajo Ania he improvisado una cama.- Será mejor que descansemos.

- Como ordene, mi señor.-

La mañana siguiente todo pasa de lo mas normal, Ania se levanto antes que yo por temor a ser descubierta en la cama y yo en el suelo. Me ha traído el desayuno y después de que comiera me llevo con Maslov quien en una charla de una hora me explica lo que en la noche sucederá, y puedo ver que será una gran fiesta. Después de tan "placentera" charla con el comandante decido ir a dar un paseo en caballo, seguido de tomar un refrescante baño. La tarde por su parte fue mas de prepárame para la noche, varias esclavas incluidas Ania estuvieron a mi disposición para ayudarme a verter. Según me explico Maslov la gran festividad será en la noche casi a las afueras de la ciudad en el oeste. En ese lugar esta el famoso "Tan'lium" que significa Plaza Alegre, allí la mayoría de la ciudad presenciará una gran espectáculo y convivirá. Habrá mucha bebida y comida para todos.

La noche llega en la ciudad y ya me estoy dirigiendo a la carroza donde un Maslov me espera para que partamos a donde todo se celebrara.

-T-

- Parece que hay fiesta en esta ciudad.- Comento al ver como a lo lejos una ciudad se pinta de alegría, odio ver que gente de los reinos este siendo feliz mientras en el sur solo hay tristeza y llantos. Deseo de corazón que algo les eche a perder sus festividades.

- En estos días hay unas festividades en la ciudad.- Informo Rage, el cual se dio media vuelta y nos mira.- Hasta aquí los dejos estimados.

- ¿Cómo?, ¿Te iras ya?.- Sora pregunta angustiada.- Es peligroso que sigas tu camino en el bosque de noche.

- He de verme con unos colegas no te preocupes, Reaki.- Rage toma de la mano a Sora y le planta un beso seguido de un guiño.

- Esta bien, gracias por ser el guía.- Digo empezando a caminar hacia la ciudad.- Se que ya no nos volveremos a ver así que tengas buen viaje.

- Vaya que se ha molestado.- Comento Rage a Sora, pero como estoy alejándome de ellos ya no logro escuchar que es lo que le dice.

Siguió caminando y ya llevo un buen tramo dejando atrás a mis colegas, escucho que tras de mi hay pasos apresurados, incluso puedo decir que vienen corriendo. No tardan en posarse a mi lado Sora y al otro Izzy, ambos se ven intrigados.

- ¿Qué les entristece dejar al corsario atrás?.-

- Piert.- Izzy se detiene al igual que Sora no me queda mas que hacer lo mismo y girar hacia el pelirrojo.- Rage nos ha dicho algo que te interesara.

- Bien, suéltalo.-

- Nos ha dicho que nos recomienda que esta noche no nos paremos por el lado este de la ciudad.- Esto me deja inquieto, "¿a que se debe tal recomendación?".

- ¿Ha dicho porque?.-

-Solo dijo que la noche será movida.- En ese momento a mi memoria llega la platica que tuve con Rage en donde este me revelo que atacarían una ciudad para liberar a un colega importante. "Maldito Bastardo", si bien la ciudad blanco no es Olm'rin la usaran para distraerlos y dejar descubierta la que les importa. No se que rostro habré puesto, pero Sora me mira inquietante.- ¿Sabes algo de los planes de Rage?

Asiento, es tiempo de platicarles lo que sucede a mis colegas para que estén atentos. No es muy larga mi narración, pero en cada palabra mis colegas pelirrojos me prestan mucha atención. Al finalizar Izzy es el primero en externar su opinión, y este duda en que sea buen momento para quedarnos en Olm'rin sugiriendo que nos regresaos al bosque y esperemos a que se calme la situación. Me quedo callado ante la idea de Izzy, miro a sora que solo se limita verme no parece que vaya a decir algo. Pienso en la situación y llego a una conclusión, si nos vamos ahora será mas difícil entrar en la ciudad. Al ser atacados lo primero que harán es patrullar las cercanías y mantendrán vigilada el perímetro de la ciudad, y para su desgracia aun vestidos con prendas del reino sus facciones son muy sureñas por lo que al estar alerta los soldados nos reconocerán de donde somos. No pienso que eso suceda y me atrapen. En cambio ahorita la ciudad esta de fiesta, la alegría y el alcohol les dará la perfecta oportunidad de entrar en la ciudad, ya estando dentro será mas fácil pasar desapercibidos de los soldados ya que estos estarán ocupados por repeler lejos al enemigo. Les explico mi plan a Izzy y Sora que en un principio no les gusta, pero, el pelirrojo ve que tengo razón y al ver mejor la situación accede.

- Bueno, espero no te equivoques.- Me dice sora un tanto retraída.

- Te he hecho una promesa y no pienso fallarte.- Sora me sonríe y nos ponemos en camino a la ciudad.

En pocos minutos ya estamos introduciéndonos en la ciudad por una de sus calles menos concurridas, aunque por las festividades hay una que otra persona pero que no nos prestan atención. En otro tiempo si se preguntarían sobre los foráneos que acababan de llegar. Caminamos por las calles viendo como todo esta muy adornado y la gente que pasamos canta y baila felices. Si no fuera porque estamos en una ciudad de un reino, me daría gusto unirme al festejo, pero, mi odio por estas personas hace que me de alegría saber que pronto sus risitas se convertirán en muecas de miedo. Andamos por la ciudad adentrándonos lo suficiente para buscar una posada y descansar, la ubicación es primordial lo suficiente alejado de las periferias de la ciudad pero no tan al este. En nuestro recorrido me comienzo a estresar, muchas calles se encuentran cerradas y siento que esto nos esta guiando a un lugar no muy favorable. Mis sospechas se hacen ciertas cuando al doblar en una esquina vemos que se abre frente a nosotros una enorme explanada donde muchas personas se comienzan a reunir allí, el lugar esta repleto de decoraciones, y pequeños puestos donde se vende la comida y bebida además de que algunos son de juegos. No me extraña esta costumbre ya que en el sur tenemos festividades similares, y el comportamiento es igual. Veo que alrededor en los edificios hay terrazas muy lujosas, y puedo apostar que las personas en ellas son la alta sociedad de esta apestosa ciudad. No nos queda mas que atrvezar la explanada, y en nuestro recorrido el olor a cerdo asado y el aroma a vino hace que nuestros estomagos reaccionen. Izzy me informa que escucho a unas personas decir que gozaban que todo fuera gratis, Sora al escuchar esto me mira con ojos de suplica para que lleguemos a comer algo en algún puesto. Dudo en hacer tal cosa, pero, al final accedo.

- Vaya no esta nada mal.- Suelto al probar un platillo típico de la región, es arroz combinado con varios tipos de mariscos.- Nada mal, nada mal.

- Ten prueba esto.- Sora me ofrece un pequeño pescado empanizado, odio admitirlo pero la comida de aquí es exquisita. Estoy degustando tranquilo mi comida cuando Izzy por detrás me da un fuerte golpe con su codo.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- Pregunto molesto cuando me giro, Izzy me apunta aun lugar y yo paso mi mirada hacia allá.

- No lo puedo creer.- En la terraza sobre nosotros puedo ver como están charlando el Comandante Ishida con otro sujeto de pinta desagradable. Sonrío al pensar en como reaccionaria ese petulante si supiera que estoy aquí, pero, mi divertido pensamiento y mi sonrisa burlona se tornan en una punzada y mueca. Han pasado muchos años, pero aun si estoy seguro que es ella la joven que se posa aun lado del sujeto que acompaña al comandante.

- ¿Te sucede algo, Tai?.- Sora me toma del hombro, mas yo no puedo quitar mi vista de ella, de esa castaña que por años busque y había dado por muerta en mas de una ocasión.- ¿Te sorprende ver al comandante de Rindel?

- No es por el, es por ella.- apunto aun sin dejar de mirarla, se veía muy bonita con ese vestido blanco, pero también pude notar que su porte era sumiso.- Es mi hermana, Hikari.

Sora e Izzy se asombran ante la noticia, yo doy un par de pasos hacia delante acercándome mas a la terraza que no esta a mas de dos metros de altura, por mis adentros ruego que voltee hacia donde estoy que me vea y sepa que estoy cerca de ella. Lo que veo a continuación hace rabie, el sujeto desagradable toma de la cintura a mi hermana y la comienza acariciar en su pecho fingiendo que toca el collar de perlas que pise en su cuello. Estoy apunto de saltar del enojo cuando unas manos me detiene, volteo a mi alrededor y noto que son Izzy y Sora que han supuesto lo que planeaba hacer.

- Tranquilo, Piert.- Izzy esta pálido, supongo por el miedo que le da al pensar que pueda hacer una tontería que nos delate.- No puedes hacer nada, no aquí.

- Es mi hermana, inútil.-

- ¡Calla!.- Grita Sora, si no fuera porque el grupo musical estaba cerca y tocaban fuerte, llamaríamos la atención.- comprendo tu molestia, y lo que sientes al encontrar a tu hermana, pero, debes mantener la cabeza fría. Si te atrapan no llegaras a ella.

Me suelto molesto de mis colegas, refunfuño pero se que la pelirroja tiene razón. No es momento de actuar imprudentemente. En ese preciso momento una explosión estridente resuena a lo lejos y una gran llamarada se ve al este, el ataque ha comenzado. Al principio las personas creen que todo es parte del festival pero al ver que los soldados que mantiene el orden en la explanada comienzan a ir a donde provino el estrepitoso ruido se dan cuenta que están en un ataque que se corrobora con una segunda explosión. La gente se comienza a mover despavorida por todo el lugar, muchos queriendo resguardarse por temor a quedar en medio de una batalla. Yo miro a la terraza y me doy cuenta que ya no esta mi hermana ni nadie mas. Sin dudar corro al edificio de la terraza abriéndome paso entre la gente, estoy cerca de la entrada que a la vez es salida de la terraza. Sora e Izzy me siguen de cerca. Voy corriendo cuando entre la multitud puedo distinguir a mi hermana que esta junto a otras esclavas, lo se por su vestimenta. Cuando me voy acercando y me dispongo a llamarla choco con alguien, no me preocupo quien es hasta que me toma del brazo justo cuando quiero volver a emprender mi camino.

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí, sabandija?.- Esa voz no la puedo olvidar, volteo y me encuentro con esos ojos azules tan intensos.

- ¡Quitate!.- Lanzo un fuerte puñetazo, pero me lo esquiva el Ishida. Lanzo otro y no estuve ni cerca de lograr darle. Trato de que me suelte pero este me tiene bien sujeto con una sola mano, el me lanza y puñetazo que muy apenas esquivo. En ese momento sin que el se lo espere es embestido por Izzy que lo tumba. Mi colega se levanta enseguida y yo le ayudo, Sora esta a unos pasos de nosotros y les ordeno que corramos. Vamos hacia donde vi a mi hermana, pero al llegar ya no esta. Busco con la mirada y no la encuentro la gente corre por todos lado haciendo mas difícil mi labor, Sora nos indica que el comandante de Rindel ya se ha incorporado y nos comienza a buscar.- ¡Demonios, ¿donde estas Hiakri?!

- Tai debemos irnos, nos han descubierto.- Sora me toma del brazo con mucha fuerza.- Si no huimos el comandante de Rindel nos buscara por toda la ciudad y sus cercanías.

- Si, debemos aprovechar lo que ocurre para que nos de tiempo de alejarnos lo mas posible de esta ciudad.- Izzy mira sobre mi hombro y se percata de algo que lo asusta.- Ya nos vio, debemos seguir corriendo.

Cierro mi puño con tanta fuerza que siento como me clavo las uñas, "Perdóname hermana" digo por mis adentros como si ella me pudiera escuchar. No perdemos tiempo y nos mezclamos con las personas para perdernos de la vista del rubio de Rindel. Mientras huimos no me dejo de reprochar que una vez mas me han separado de mi hermana y mas aun que no pude hacer nada para recuperarla, estoy lleno de rabia en el momento. Por mi cabeza pasa regresar y enfrentar al comandante, pero, aun tengo muchos propósitos en esta vida y puedo jurar que volveré por mi hermana, pero para eso necesito escapar y vivir un día más.

**Periodo I**


	13. II-I

Periodo II

— _¡Corre!, No te detengas — Le grito a Sora mientras ella me sigue por detrás, ya casi nos dan alcance los soldados de Dac'on, Izzy se nos ha separado por la gran cantidad de personas que corre despavorida al escuchar la tercera explosión._

_Me comienzo agitar y mi respiración se esta entrecortando no soportare mas estar huyendo y por lo que veo Sora tampoco, teneos que llegar al otro extremo de la ciudad si queremos salir de este lugar, pero, la ciudad es enorme y llegar ha donde queremos será una hazaña. Seguimos corriendo, tomo de la mano a Sora para que no se quede atrás y obligarla a ir mas rápido, el tiempo se agota y no debemos perderlo en lentitud. Logramos ir mas rápido y en lo que damos la vuelta en la esquina, final de la calle, noto que todo esta desierto ya no hay mas personas asustadas huyendo, ya no me persiguen los soldados y Sora ya no esta mas sujetando mi mano, todo se ha desaparecido solo estoy yo y la calle desierta. Voy caminando tranquilo, cada paso lo doy con cautela y dándome mi tiempo. Alcanzo un cruce donde frente a mi se abren tres calles igual de desierta que por donde he llegado, mira primero la de la derecha y veo a un sujeto de espaldas, no quiero hacer ruido para que no me vea por lo que trato de avanzar cauteloso cuando a mi izquierda escucho algo caer, al girar noto una espada clavada en la tierra, esto me comienza a parecer extraño, la espada comienza arder en fuego y es entonces que al ver por el camino que tengo enfrente la veo, me extiende sus brazos mientras de sus ojos lagrimas de sangre le comienzan a brotar._

— _¿Por qué me has vuelto abandonar?_

_Esa es mi hermana, Hikari me ve con tristeza y mas que eso con decepción. Le grito con todas mis fuerzas que me perdone, que yo quise ir por ella. Corro para alcanzar sus brazos pero su imagen se aleja a cada paso que doy. Mis esfuerzos son en vano, y la figura de mi hermana se la traga la obscuridad tras ella._

Abro los ojos de golpe y lo primero que veo es el techo de madera, siento como todo mi cuerpo se esta meciendo. Me reincorporo y noto que he sudado mientras dormía, coloco mis manos en mi rostro y me lo tallo con frenetismo. Me reclamo por este sueño que no puede faltar cada noche que me voy a dormir, siempre esta allí en mi cabeza esperando que mis ojos se cierren para hacer acto de presencia. Lo odio, me odio. Paso mis pies al suelo de madera que cruje al contacto de algún objeto de peso, me levanto y me dirijo hacia mi ropero de madera necesito cambiarme y salir de este lugar para respirar aire fresco. Me coloco mi camisa blanca de lana holgada y sobre este me coloco un levita rojo, me pongo mis pantalones bombachos de color marrón otro parecido la parte inferior la meto en la botas de cuero negro largas que me coloco en los pies. Al principio esta vestimenta no me agradaba, pero creo que ya me he acostumbrado que me sienta como ya con ella. Para termina me coloco mi cinturón y en este coloco mi espada en su funda. Me dispongo a salir de mi camarote, apenas abro la puerta cuando un hombre sucio y con una barba gris me recibe del otro lado.

— Capitán, lo necesitamos en la cubierta — LA voz de este hombre ya se escucha cansada, pero yo no me fiaría por su apariencia este sujeto es un despiadado corsario de Trombark.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Véalo por usted.

Ambos recorremos un corto pasillo hasta llegar a unas esclares, las cuales subimos sin demora y pronto estamos en la cubierta de la fragata la cual esta bajo mi mando. Los corsario bajo mi mando se encontraban viendo hacia la derecha del navío, me acero a la borda uno de mis marinos me pasa un monocular para que ve a lo lejos, lo que encuentro es un Galeón y un destructor del reino de Dac'on y estoy seguro que ellos ya nos han divisado. Me sorprende como el reino esta tomando ya cartas en el asunto, que un barcos de ese tipo estén ha estas alturas en el mar solo quiere decir que la desesperación ya les comienza a invadir. Mis hombres me voltean ha ver como esperando las ordenes de lo que debemos hacer, y conociéndome están seguros de lo que les pediré. Me doy media vuelta y encuentro justo a la persona que necesito en estos momentos, Izzy me esta dedicando esa mirada que me agrada, tiene un plan de ataque.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? — La voz de Sora suena desde la parte del timón que esta a uno metros sobre nosotros —. Oh vaya, quien lo diría tenemos visitas. — Comento al momento que se percato de los barcos a lo lejos.

— ¿Cree que nos atacaran, capitán?

— No, solo están en reconocimiento — Veo sobre el hombro de Izzy y puedo ver la isla del caimán, a partir de esa isla y todo el mar y tierra al Este son los terrenos de los corsarios de Trombark, y mi posición en esta zona es el de vigilante. Pero, siempre me ha gustado la acción —. ¡Prepararse para atacar!

— Tai, estas pensando lo que yo — Me tutea Izzy cuando esta cerca de mi y solo yo puedo escucharlo —. Ellos solo huirán al ver que vamos por ellos porque piensan que en la isla hay mas barcos de nosotros, ¿cierto?

— No — Contesto alegre y me retiro a dar ordenes, Izzy me mira con cara de que soy un tenaz y sacude después la cabeza en forma negativa. Claro que se que se fugarán, no querrán perder un Galeón y menos después de estos meses de guerra en el mar. Me subo a donde se encuentra Sora y doy mis últimas ordenes. — Veamos que tan hombres son.

— Sabes que no entraran en ataque.

— El intento se ha de hacer.

Mi navío es una fragata por lo que somos mas veloces por nuestro tamaño pequeño, mas no se deben confiar por eso ya que al ser veloces somos peligros para barcos mas grandes. Claro si el capitán es uno bueno. Si todo marcha como planeo este día no será en vano, alcanzaremos rápido al Galeón y al no querer perderlo mandaran de chivo expiatorio a su destructor, entonces comenzara la diversión. Tengo confianza en mi y mi liderazgo, en tan solo un mes desde que me hicieron capitán de la fragata "Trank im", "Terror Doble" en su traducción al idioma común, he logrado lo que muchos han logrado en años en esta guerra, poner a raya a la flota de de Dac'on destruyéndoles varios navíos de importancia y adentrándome junto con una pequeña flota al mar dominado por el reino. Yo he recuperado estas islas que habían perdido los corsarios hace tiempo, por lo que el "Comodoro" Hida me ha tomado como uno de sus mejores hombres y dado a mi mando este navío. No fue fácil ya que en un principio éramos solo bichos extranjeros para los corsarios, si no fuese por Rage quien resulto ser la mano derecha del "Comodoro", un titulo muy pomposo para un corsario mas así le llaman a Hida, no hubiésemos salido de Dac'on meses atrás. Doy la orden de recibir a nuestros invitados a lo que enseguida mis hombres se mueven para poner en marcha nuestro navío. Mi fragata al poco tiempo de ponerse en movimiento y con el favor del viento toma una buena velocidad yendo tras los navíos del enemigo, esto como pensé comenzaron a retirarse aunque claro que no lo permitiré.

— Venga, muevan mas rápido este navío — Grito viendo como el Galeón aun siendo muy grande va tomando muy buena velocidad, sin mencionar al destructor que siendo mas pequeño que una fragata esta hecho para tomar velocidades altas y maniobrar de maneras que otros no pueden. — ¡No dejen que se escapen!.

— Señor, se nos están alejando — Me informa uno de mis hombres desde la cubierta inferior. Levanto una ceja al no entender como un Galeón esta tomando esa velocidad y como mi fragata, una de las más rápidas, no le da alcance. Tendré que ser hábil y por lo menos darles un susto. — Preparen el canon frontal y apunten al destructor.

De los dos navíos el destructor es el que teníamos en alcance de fuego ya que lo usaban de escucho para el navío mas grande por lo que he decidido ver si logramos hacerle algún daño con el cañón frontal, el que tenemos ubicado en la proa para casos de persecución, una idea muy buena que se le ha ocurrido a Izzy. No tardan en sacar y posicionar el cañón a lo que solo esperan mi orden, veo que necesitamos darles un poco mas alcance por lo que mantengo a todos expectantes. Puedo sentir a mi lado como Sora se me queda mirando con sus ojos de fuego, yo le dedico una media sonrisa para que entienda que todo es parte del plan a lo que ella me sonríe y se gira hacia el frente.

— ¡Fuego!.

El cañón retumbo y de el expidió humo, fuego y una bola de dos toneladas de peso. Todos siguieron como pudieron la trayectoria de la bala esperando que impactara en el destructor, el ataque fue exitoso ya que dio de lleno en la popa. Mis hombres gritaron alegres, sin embargo, yo les callo y ordeno que preparen otra bala. El daño que hemos hecho al destructor no es de gran magnitud ni peligro, pero, es suficiente para que el capitán de aquel barco haga lo que quiero. Vemos como nuestro enemigo comienza a dar media vuelta para que sus cañones queden en rango de ataque hacían nosotros. Me giro hacia atrás y ordeno a mi hombre en el timón que haga lo mismo para dar frente a la batalla. Los dos navíos nos quedamos costado a costado y las bombardas se hicieron presentes saliendo por pequeñas aberturas rectangulares en los costados de los barcos. La batalla estaba por entrar al clímax y yo estoy seguro de quien saldrá victorioso.

-M-

El cielo azul del medio día muestra algunas nubes que cubren a la ciudad del sol que se posa justo sobre ella. Puedo ver frente a mí la gran extensión de la capital de mi reino, _Amity_, la ciudad con su hermosa arquitectura y su catedral en el monte _Alium_, la montaña de falda verde y punta blanca al fondo, el gran lago a la derecha y el bosque que rodea la ciudad forman una vista sin igual mas si se ve desde la terraza de mi habitación ubicada en lo mas alto del palacio donde vive mi familia, y yo hace un tiempo. Claro que desde que me case quise vivir en un lugar mas tranquilo y por eso mande construir una casa en los campos alas afueras de la capital, sin embargo, no he podido pasar mucho tiempo en aquel recinto hecho para mi esposa y yo. Sostengo una copa con vino en mi mano, se que aun es temprano pero se requiere en este hermoso día. Junto a mi se encuentra Ryun que igual que yo sostiene una copa con vino, la diferencia es que el la tiene casi llena.

— ¿Qué piensa hacer ahora, mi señor? — Se perfecto a lo que se refiere mi general, hace tiempo que no estado en combate ni dirigiendo tropas, un mes para ser exacto. Mi padre se ha molestado por mí bajo rendimiento en esta guerra, me ha sermoneado sobre mi falta de compromiso —. ¿No piensa preparase para continuar su campaña en el sur?

— Mi padre sabe que ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo ayudando a Dac'on a repeler ala resistencia — Le doy un trago a mi bebida y noto que se ha terminado —, aun no me lo ha dicho pero estoy seguro que quiere que vuelva al sur a continuar nuestra campaña.

— Si, me temo que la situación de Dac'on tendrá a su padre alerta y al de Assyum igual.

El sol esta siendo tapado por una gran nube lo que produce que la luz disminuya y se vea con colores más grisáceos. Es muy cierto lo que mi general ha dicho, el sur nos mando un mensaje que comenzó con la invasión a Dac'on hace siete meses y durado casi todo ese tiempo. El mensaje es, el sur también puede invadir. El tal Joe Kido, uno de los líderes del ejercito del sur, demostró ser un oponente formidable introduciendo a su ejercito a terrenos que jamás pensamos que podrían llegar, incluso recupero parte del terreno que Dac'on por años lucho y conquisto. En este proceso de recuperar esas tierras ha Kido se le unieron los esclavos de los pueblos y ciudades que liberaron esto le ayudo aumentar su fuerza, pero, no solo fue la estrategia que uso ese tal Kido lo que le ayudo a poner en riesgo al reino vecino, los corsarios de Trombark aunque no son aliados del ejercito del sur han aprovechado todo el caos que estos ocasionaron para debilitar las costas y fuerza naval del reino. Dac'on se vio en serios problemas al ser atacado por dos frentes: El mar y las tierras del sur. Por obvias razones pidieron ayuda a sus aliados, y claro mi padre mando a la quinta y décimo cuarta división ayudar en la lucha. Mi padre también por el temor a que nos hicieran lo mismo reforzó las fronteras poniéndome a mí a cargo de la vigilancia. No era época de conquistas, más bien se volvió de defensa. Tanto fue el peligro que presento Kido y los corsarios que me mandaron ir en ayuda al reino vecino, mi división es la mejor y ante la situación nos requerían. Assyum no fue tan bueno como nosotros en responder a la ayuda, pues solo mando un puñado de soldados, Maslov me mostró su inconformidad ante ese reino. Yo solo callé, pues entre mas conocía a mis aliados del Este me daba cuenta que Assyum estaba en lo correcto en no ayudarlos como se debía.

Hace apenas un mes logramos darle un golpe fuerte al ejército del sur, y los hemos dividido y diezmado. Conseguimos devolverlos al sur, e imagino que esto será suficiente para volver a tomar el control de la guerra. Yo he regresado a mi capital hablar con mi padre y lo que piensa hacer ahora que la situación en Dac'on se ha regularizado. Se su respuesta, pero quiero tomarme un tiempo para descansar de tanta guerra.

— Lo noto muy callado, mi señor.

— Solo pienso.

— Señor, hay una noticia que me dieron hace un rato que talvez le interese — La voz de mi general se torna algo misteriosa a lo que yo le miro intrigado.

— Dime, ¿Cuál es?

— Su hermano ha llegado a la ciudad — No puedo evitar levantar mis dos cejas y poner un rostro de asombro, "¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido como para que mi hermano venga acá?", es la primer pregunta que florece en mi mente.

— No lo se, pero, me informaron que ha llegado con su tío y toda una división de Montaraces del Norte.

"¿Toda una división?", me asombra saber eso ya que una división se conforma de unos mil quinientos efectivos militares. Algo esta sucediendo, algo preocupante como para que mi tío venga a la capital con tanta gente. Debo estar en la junta que seguro tendrán mi tío y mi padre, quiero escuchar que es lo que esta ocurriendo.

-MT-

Es la hora de la comida por lo que me encuentro en el amplio comedor degustando los alimentos con mis padres. Mi padre sentando en una silla ostentosa me mira y yo a el, puedo notar aun con la mesa de por medio que es un hombre alto, fornido de cabellera castaña obscura y facciones duras pero sin ocultar su bondad. A lado de mi padre se encuentra mi madre, esta sentada en una silla menos ostentosa, es una mujer de larga cabellera de un castaño tan claro que raya en lo rubio, sus facciones son dulces y apacibles, en sus ojos café claros puedes ver su alma tan pura y alegre. Yo estoy sentada frente a ellos, hemos estado charlando muy alegres cuando he decidido tocar un tema en el cual mis padres comparten mi pensamiento, mas no lo pueden llevar acabo.

— Sabes muy bien como es esto — La gruesa voz de mi padre suena en el comedor, los sirvientes en las esquinas sienten un escalofrío al escucharlo pues impone mi padre —, pero hacer eso seria un acto de traición ante nuestros aliados.

— Pero tú también crees que hacer un tratado de paz con la gente del sur es mejor que conquistarlos.

— Y nunca dejare pensar que es lo mejor — Mi padre toma su servilleta de tela blanca con bordados en dorado para limpiarse las comisuras de los labios —. Sabes bien que hace años en la junta que libramos los tres reinos para la alianza yo me opuse a la guerra.

— Pudiste negarte y no firmar la alianza —

— En todo caso no te hubieras casado con tu marido, el príncipe Matt — Mi madre siempre ha sido muy buena eligiendo sus palabras, y odio cuando las usa contra mi —. No hubieras querido eso, ¿verdad?

— No.

— Mimi, hija — Mi madre me dedica una mirada tierna — Yo se que entiendes que no firmar ese acuerdo significaría estar contra los otros reinos, que sin ofender a mi querido esposo son militarmente mas fuertes —. Mi madre mira con ojos juguetones ami padre el que no parece molestarse por el comentario de mi madre ya que es verdad, mi padre prefiere la cultura y el arte a la guerra. Sin embargo, sabe que para cuidar a su pueblo se necesita tener poder militar —. Además, tu padre no tiene mucha presencia militar en el sur, muy apenas y hemos conquistado alguna tierra.

— Pero somos participes de una masacre peor — Dejo aun lado mis cubiertos y acto seguido tomo mi servilleta blanca e igual a mi padre limpio mis comisuras de los labios.— Dac'on es el que se esta beneficiando mas con esta guerra, y el que mas sangre esta derramando.

Parece que mis palabras han llegado a mis padres que me miran con ojos de serios, ambos se miran y entienden mis palabras. Mis padres se giran hacia mi y es mi padre quien habla.

— En unos días habrá una junta entre los reyes, tocare de nuevo lo de pacto de paz.— Miro a mi padre feliz y le dedico una sonrisa, se que no lo escucharan y que lo ignoraran, pero amo sepa lo que es correcto y luche por lo que el cree.

-T-

Hemos abordado el destructor que esta muy dañado, ha diferencia de mi fragata que solo recibió un par de impacto nada graves. Han puesto una plancha de madrea gruesa que une las cubiertas superiores de ambos navíos, la cruzo seguido de Sora e Izzy. Me han informado que han capturado al capitán del destructor junto con dos suboficiales. Hemos recibido la orden de que si lográbamos capturar alguien importante sea llevado directamente al "Comodoro". Camino por la cubierta dañada del destructor y me acerco a mis hombres que tiene al capitán y su gente arrodillados y amarrados de manos, estos nos miran de una forma retadora. Al acercarme les miro burlonamente, hasta que me doy cuenta de algo inusual. El capitán es mujer.

— ¡No diremos nada! — Me grito de una forma despectiva la capitán, yo solo le miro y noto que es de muy buen ver esta mujer.

— Ya veremos si no sueltan algo — Digo al momento en que me le acerco y acaricio su corta cabellera que le llega casi a los hombros — Talvez nos divirtamos un poco.

— ¡Aléjate, inútil apestoso! — La capitán se quita de mi y yo al escuchar sus insulto suelto una carcajada que comparten mis camaradas, excepto Sora e Izzy.

— Así me gustan, aguerridas — Le digo a la capitán quien me mira con desprecio —. Cárguenlos a la fragata, los llevaremos con el comodoro.

* * *

_**Treceavo Capitulo que marca el inicio del periodo dos. ¿Qué tal el inicio de este segundo arco argumental? tranquilo según yo y hasta algo confuso haha, pero prometo que pronto que todo se aclarara en capítulos posteriores. Como sabrán es algo corto el capitulo ya que es mas que nada un prologo, e igual será el otro ya saben como los primero capítulos del periodo uno. Quiero hacerles una pregunta, y claro esta la responderán quienes ya me han seguido desde hace tiempo, ¿Cuál historia de la trilogía de EDLyE les gusto mas? Lo pregunto porque este fin que paso me he leído mis historias ya que son mis favoritas y me he dado cuenta de que tuve varios fallos hahaha, pero pues como saben soy novato escribiendo. En fin, ha mi me gusta la tercera parte por varios motivos y ojala me puedan responder esta pregunta.**_

_**anaiza18**__**: **__**Si, Hikari ha tenido una vida muy difícil y como podrás ver eso sigue. Pobre ya que tiene un dueño malvado y pervertido. Espero este capitulo nuevo te agrade n.n**_

_**William di Angelo**__**: **__**1. La distracción es un buen modo de conseguir lo que quieres.**_

_**2. La verdad fue un engaño involuntario ya que si te fijas cuando describi a Joslyn dije que tenia catorce años, y si ya han pasado casi ocho años del inicio de la guerra y Kari tenia unos once no pense que se fueran con la pista haha.**_

_**3. Sobre la leyenda recuérdala, será importante mas adelante n.n**_

_**4. Luego, luego me fui a leer tus reviews y ya espero el capitulo 13: Canción Elfica. Por cierto me has dado una buena idea con ese titulo, espero no te moleste que en un futuro lo pueda usar.**_

_**Ivymon**__**: **__**Gracias, espero y este capitulo sea igual de interesante y me lo puedas dejar saber n.n**_

_**Silvery Shine**__**:**__**Es bueno que te mantuve atento en el capitulo aun cuando hubo mucho relleno como dices, que yo he usado para que entiendan mejor lo que sucedía. Y me doy cuenta que si se fueron con la idea de Joslyn, pero como he dicho fue algo sin intención de despistarlos haha. Entrando en tema de Hikari, se que el tema de que ella sea esclava es algo difícil y diferente pero lo creo conveniente para ir por un camino que pocos se han atrevido, creo yo xD. Y pues como puedes ver esta historia será mas obscura y tendrá un trama algo fuerte, por lo que haban sorpresas como las de Kari. Espero que esto no te desanime de leer y seguir leyendo reviews tuyos que me han ayudado mucho a mejorar n.n, en fin espero te guste este capitulo.**_

_**Cerexorossa: **__**Espero que también sea pronto que leas este capitulo y me des un review n.n**_

_**Ivymon**__**: **__**Es bueno recibir un review tuyo n.n, y si Hikari ha sufrido mucho pero como podrás ver esta historia es mas obscura y con un trama algo fuerte. Pero ojala me sigas leyendo y espero te guste este nuevo capitulo.**_


	14. II-II

-M-

La intriga, el nervio y la impaciencia se declaran en mis pasos que son largos, casi zancadas, y apresurados. No entiendo que hacen mi tío y hermano en la capital después de que ha pasado un lustro sin que hayan pisado estas tierras, vaya si que ha pasado mucho tiempo. Doblo en una esquina para adentrarme a una antesala pequeña donde puedo ver como mi padre comienza a levantarse de su silla al tiempo que se disculpa con una mujer de larga cabellera negra con la que mantenía una plática, es una cónsul de Dac'on y muy a menudo visita el palacio y a mi padre. No me agrada. Cuando se da media vuelta mi padre me mira y en sus ojos puedo notar que en el también hay una gran incertidumbre por nuestras nuevas visitas.

— Padre, ¿A que cree que hayan venido?

— Pronto lo averiguaremos — Mi padre pasa por un lado mío sin reparar en mí. Me preocupa su salud, cada vez lo veo mas demacrado y espero que esta reunión que tendrá no le afecte a su estado.

Salimos de la antesala y nos adentramos a uno de los tantos pasillos del palacio, nos dirigimos directo al salón de de visitas donde nos informan que nos esperan las visitas. Mis pasos van al compás de los de mi padre, y voy tan sumido en mis pensamientos que cuando menos me doy cuenta ya estamos entrando al salón. Ante mis ojos se abre la imagen de un salón con paredes blancas como sus columnas de mármol con anillos en la parte inferior de oro, dos grandes y altos ventanales que dejaban ver el hermoso jardín, una daba paso a una terraza donde de pequeño desayunaba con mi padres y hermano menor. En las paredes hay recuadros de mis algunos de mis ancestros mas cercanos, en el centro del salón se podía ver una lujosa sala con su mesita de centro sobre una alfombra negra con bordes en negros y el sellos de la familia en el centro todo esto tenia sobre si, colgado desde el techo, un inmenso candelabro. Al notar nuestra presencia mi tío y hermano se levantan y nos miran en nuestro recorrido hasta que nos posamos frente a ellos, mi padre frente a mi tío y yo frente a mi hermano. El silencio que sigue a esto es abrumador e inquietante, todos nos miramos con tanta tensión e intensidad que tratamos de leer el gesto del otro y entender sin palabras lo que queremos saber.

— Es bueno ver que se encuentran bien, tío — No lo soporto más y he decidido romper el silencio. En un gesto de educación le extiendo la mano a mi tío y este la estrecha muy animado dedicándome una sonrisa al hacerlos, yo contesto el gesto con uno igual, luego paso mi mano a mi hermano que tiene un gesto alegre. — Hermano, es bueno saludarte.

— No seas tan frío, hermano — Takeru hace a un lado mi mano y se lanza a mi estrechándome en un abrazo, yo me quedo quito asimilando la situación y cuando reacciono correspondo el gesto. — Se te ha extrañado.

— Digo lo mismo.

Takeru asiente y luego voltea hacia mi padre quien ni lo mira, la sonrisa que momentos antes mostraba se desdibujo al verlo. Mi hermano aun con duda saluda ami padre con mucho respeto y le extiende la mano, pero mi padre ni repara en el. No me gusta la situación en la que mi familia se encuentra en estos momentos. Takeru baja poco a poco la mano y pone su atención en el ventanal que tiene a su izquierda.

— Dime, ¿A que han venido hasta acá, Ander? — Mi padre deja a un lado todo gesto de cortesía y educación y va a lo que quiere saber. — Sabes que los Montaraces del Norte tiene prohibido venir aquí.

— Un castigo que no merecemos, si me permite expresar su alteza.

— Es un castigo bondadoso para alguien que ha hecho traición a su reino — El semblante de mi padre se torna muy sombrío — Y no me hagas enojar que si no ahorita mismo los mando sacar de la ciudad como debió ser desde que los vieron a las afueras mis soldados.

En ese momento pasa por mi mente que esa puede ser la razón por la que mi tío y hermano han llegado con toda una división, pero tan ponto como llega el pensamiento lo desecho. Mi tío no es ningún cobarde por lo que el no necesitaría venir con tanta gente para encarar a mi padre.

— Ahora, ¿Por qué has llegado a la capital con toda una división de tus Montaraces?.

Mi tío es un hombre paciente, pero, puedo notar que en el momento que se comienza a rascar la barba es un gesto de que comienza a no gustarle el comportamiento de mi querido padre.

— Hemos venido acá por mi hermana — Mi padre se queda inusualmente callado y desconcertado al momento en que mi tío anuncia a mi madre. A mi no me puede engañar mi padre, de hecho no engaña a nadie, el siempre estará enamorado de mi padre y aun con su separación el jamás la ha dejado de pensar, pues he sido testigo de sus noches en el que escucho en sus plegarias por mi madre. — La guerra esta tomando una inusual dirección que la tiene preocupada.

Mi padre se nota distraído y creo que se ha ido al mundo de los recuerdo donde el era feliz junto a mi madre, hermano y yo. Mi tío y hermano se quedan viendo como entendiendo lo sucedido, yo no quiero que mi padre se note enfermo por lo que decido participar en la platica.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre para que mi madre este preocupada?

— Dac'on.

Esta palabra hace extrañar a la vez que mi padre regresa a la realidad, su molestia sigue viva en el y lo demuestra cuando muestra en palabras que seguro editan una mentira para que el rompa todo trato con el reino vecino. Mi tío expresa que no es mentira lo que le contara, y comienza explicando que las fuerzas norte del reino vecino han estado introduciéndose en las tierras de Rindel, lo curioso es que son pequeños grupos de unos cuatro y que van, según ellos, en persecución de los _renegados_.

— Están tomando excusas para meterse en nuestras tierras — Mi padre solo se limita ha escuchar a mi tío. Se que no le esta creyendo ni una sola palabra —, pero a mi no me engañan y se que están estudiándonos.

— Por favor, ¿estudiar a quien?

— A nosotros, los montaraces.

Mi padre suelta una carcajada ante la paranoia de mi tío.

— Eso imposible, somos sus aliados — Mi padre no deja de carcajear.— Ellos no harían algo así, si quieren pasar para acá solo necesitan pedir permiso.

— Padre ellos algo traman.

La voz de mi hermano hace callar las carcajadas de mi padre, este le mira con unos ojos que ni a su peor enemigo le ha dedicado y eso incomoda a mi hermano. Veo que mi padre va articular algo y se que no será nada bueno por lo que me quiero adelantar, pero, alguien lo hace antes.

— Lamento entrometerme — La voz de la mujer de cabellera larga u negra que vi junto a mi padre en la ante sala suena desde la entrada. Parada en el umbral podemos divisarla con su vestido largo y liso de color caqui. Su apariencia es de una mujer de cuarenta años, muy bella y con cierto misticismo. — Veo que hay algunas quejas con gente de mi reino.

— ¿Usted quien es? — Pregunta mi tío al ver como la mujer da una pequeña reverencia y da un paso hacia adentro del salón. Una de las cosas que mas odia mi tío es que un apersona sea entrometida y de allí que no mostrara educado con la dama.

— Mi nombre es Crilda, soy cónsul del reino de Dac'on — Mi tío y hermano levantan una ceja al escuchar la presentación de la mujer — Veo que hay inconformidad con los soldados Dac'on.

— Señora, este asunto no le concierne.

— Oh, pero claro que me concierne — La mujer de mirada profunda se acerca a mi sin dejar de ver al líder de los Montaraces. — Es un asunto que involucra a mi reino por lo que yo como cónsul puedo tomar cartas en el asunto ante su inconformidad.

— Aquí esta tu respuesta, cuñado.

Mi padre sonríe de una manera arrogante, odio verlo así ya que este no es el padre que me educo. Ha cambiado mucho desde que comenzó la guerra.

— Si tienes algún problema con Dac'on arréglalo con Crilda — Mi padre se va aun sillón de felpa negra y se sienta en el distrayéndose con el ventanal a su derecha. Mi tío solo ve molesto a mi padre, yo veo que todo esto no va a terminar nada bien. — ¿Qué no quieres arreglar tu asunto del norte?, anda aquí esta una cónsul del reino al que incriminas.

— Esto es ridículo.

— No quiero ocasionar molestias — La llamada Crilda mira a mi padre de una manera que da a entender que se tranquilice. — Puedo hacerle una reunión con el comandante Maslov para que aclaren toda esta situación, el encantado los recibiría.

Mi tío se toma de la barbilla y se queda mirando fijamente a la cónsul de Dac'on, la esta analizando. Se que rechazara la propuesta, y que solo trata de ver las verdaderas intenciones de aquella mujer misteriosa por lo que estoy seguro la conversación terminara al dar su respuesta. Pasa un par de minutos mas y veo como mi tío baja sus brazos y se acerca a la mujer.

— Bien, haga una cita con su comandante — Voltea a ver a mi padre que los mira desde el sillón y agrega —, ya que mi rey esta indispuesto tendré que arreglar esto con alguien mas.

-T-

En menos de medio día estamos llegando a la isla cangrejo, sede momentánea de la flota de corsarios. Conforme estamos mas cerca de la costa puedo divisar que hay un total cercano de quince navíos, solo unos pocos están en los muelles. Por fortuna hay un puesto libre en el que ordeno desembarque la fragata. El barco anclado a un lado de nosotros es un tipo Galeón por lo que su gran tamaño hace ver a mi navío como un pequeño bote, ese gran barco no es más que el del mismismo Comodoro Hida. Para bajar colocan una plancha larga de madera que queda inclinada de la cubierta al muelle dando la bajada de la fragata, soy el primero en bajar y tras de mis van Sora e Izzy seguidos de mis hombres que guían a nuestros "invitados" en dirección al puerto. Toda la costa Oeste de la isla estaba repleta de chozas hechas con madera de la jungla tras ella, la arena era de un café obscuro que contrasta con el verde de las palmeras, árboles, césped y maleza que se ve mas adentro de la isla. En nuestro trayecto varios corsarios me comienzan a saludar de una manera respetuosa a su modo, yo solo con ciertos gestos devuelvo el saluda. Soy toda una celebridad con ellos y no es para más, mis hazañas se han pasado del boca a boca y mi reputación se ha incrementado. Puedo asegurar que estos hombres me tienen más respeto que al Comodoro con el que iremos hablar. En el momento que pienso en mi superior puedo ver una barraca de un tamaño considerable, ese es el lugar donde lo encontraremos.

— Esperen aquí — Ordeno a mis hombres tras que traen los prisioneros amarrados de las muñecas con unos grilletes muy pesados y ajustados que a su vez están unidos a una cadena que sirve como correa para acarrearlos. Con la mirada le indico a Sora e Izzy que me acompañen.

Paso la entrada que es solo un pedazo de cuero delgado y nos adentramos a los aposentos del Comodoro. Es un lugar circular con un techo a unos dos metros de altura, en puntos en cruz se colocan unos palos largos de madera en donde su punta se agregan velas las cuales en este momento están apagadas, el suelo arenoso sigue presente y en el centro puedo ver una mesa redonda con un mapa marino y varios instrumentos sobre el, todo para la navegación. No presto más atención a los detalles a los costados ya que Hida al vernos entrar se levanta de su lugar, un tronco con forma de sillón, seguido de sus capitanes.

— Capitán Yagami — El Comodoro se me hacer y estrecha su mano hasta mi codo y yo de igual forma, es un típico saludo en estas regiones. Frente a mi se posa Cody Hida un sujeto de baja estatura, nada musculoso y de cabellera en hongo color marrón. Es un tipo singular y de postura extraña, muy correcto para ser un corsario de Trombark — ¿A que se debe que estés acá?, Se supone que estas cuidando el límite de la isla Índigo.

— Lo se, Comodoro — Comenzamos a caminar y nos indica a mi y mis acompañantes que tomemos lugar. Las miradas de los capitán están posadas en mi ante mi presencia extraña —. Pero vera, hace medio día nos hemos visto a un Galeón y Destructor de Dac'on cerca de nuestra posición — Todos me escuchan atentos hasta que revelo la orden que di, nadie se sorprende y tampoco pueden ocultar que he sido muy osado.— Destruimos el destructor y hemos capturado a su capitán y oficiales.

— Supongo que eso te ha salvado de un escarmiento — Suelta un hombre musculoso de gran tamaño calvo, tez morena, ojos negros y con fisonomía asesina. Ese hombre es Farum Diar, el mejor capitán que tiene la flota corsaria y esta al mando de un Galeón y dos destructores — Porque si no mal recuerdo estabas advertido de ser una vez mas de aventurero.

— Creo que algunos tenemos mas pelotas que otros — suelto provocando que Farum se levanta de golpe mirándome de forma amenazadora, yo no me inmuto para nada. No puedo decir lo mismo de los demás.

— Todos calmados — El comodoro con un ademán de su mano ordena que Farum vuelva a tomar asiento.— Tráenos a los prisioneros.

Me giro hacia Izzy y le pido que deje entrar a nuestras visitas, el pelirrojo sale de la barraca. No tarda nada cuando entra con mis hombres seguido de la capitán y sus oficiales, estos últimos no pueden ocultar su terror por estar en aquel lugar y es solo la joven capitán que se ve firme dedicándonos una mirada retadora. No puedo negar que es una joven de muy buen ver, es una mujer delgada de tez blanca, ahora que le habían despojado de su sombrero regular de la armada y su chaqueta azul de paño puedo ver mejor su complexión, aun con la camisa blanca se puede ver que tiene buenas curvas y su cabello es de un rojizo caoba, y en su retadora mirada puedo apreciar esos ojos color violetas. Le empujan para que quede frente al Comodoro y golpean sus corvas para que se doblegue.

— Por tu bien, es mejor que cooperes.

— No importa que me hagan, no revelare nada — La capitán levanta su mirada para quedar frente al rostro del Comodoro que se acerco a ella y se inclino para quedar a su altura.

— Veo que tienes agallas aun para ser una mujer — El comodoro se levanto y miro a su alrededor como buscando algo. Al final me miro —. El Capitán junto a usted le dará el trato que se merece, y espero que por nuestra hospitalidad reflexione en su postura de no revelar nada.

La capitán de Dac'on no puede evitar abrir sus ojos por el temor de las palabras del comodoro, ya que supongo sabe bien a lo que se refiere. Volteo a ver a la mujer arrodillada a mi lado y esta me mira, yo le sonrío de manera sombría y moviendo mis labios le indico que nos divertiremos, se gira rápido para evitar pensar en lo que yo tengo en mente.

— ¡Llévensela! — Ordeno el Comodoro y mis hombres no tardaron en sacarla junto a los oficiales. Una vez que se fueron los prisioneros el comodoro me volteo a ver, imagino lo que me ordenara —. No importa como capitán, pero sáquele todo.

— Créame que le sacare todo lo que tenga — Mi palabras llevan otra connotación que se entendieron todos, de hecho, recibo una dura mirada de Sora.

-TK-

No puedo negar que me duele la frialdad con la que mi padre me trata, y aunque entiendo el porque de su comportamiento no se me hace justo. Me tiene catalogado como traicionero junto con los demás Montaraces, incluso a mi madre la cataloga de esa forma, y no puedo evitar pensar que somos más fieles que los que se han quedado a su lado entrando a una guerra estupida. Nosotros los montaraces somos tan leales al rey, y mas que por ser familia, que aun cuando nos han exiliado a nuestras costas hemos entrado al Congreso del Este solo para poder mantener cuidado al rey y vigilar a los de Dac'on. El rey de Assyum comparte nuestra inquietud y fue gracias a el y su hija, mi cuñada, que hemos entrado al congreso. Suspiro al pensar que mi padre nos odia solo por que cuando nos llamo a ir a una guerra no opusimos, y en cierto punto somos lo que tanto nos recrimina mi padre. Traicioneros. Mientras camino por los pasillos de la que una vez fue mi hogar no puedo evitar añorar, cada rincón me recuerda buenos momentos que he pasado con mi familia. La última vez que estuve en este lugar como mi hogar fue cuando tenia unos once años de edad, y cada recuerdo de este lugar esta muy grabado en mi que no importa el tiempo que pasara siempre en mi ha estado. Solo espero que un día todo se pueda arreglar y volver a los buenos días.

— ¿Irán a Dac'on? — La voz de mi hermano tras de mi hace que despierte y vuelva a la realidad.

— Por supuesto — Me giro y encaro a mi hermano, el tiene una expresión de querer expresar algo pero conociéndolo no lo hará —. Mi padre no nos ha dejado de otra, iremos a enfrentar a los del reino vecino.

— Por favor, ¿ha que van? — Mi hermano suelta una sonrisa irónica —, solo ha perder su tiempo ó a ocasionar conflicto con nuestros aliados. ¿No pueden simplemente mantenerse al margen?

— No te preocupes, hermano — Miro de forma seria a Matt y engrueso mi voz, este se queda confundido por mi cambio de comportamiento — No iremos a ocasionarles problemas con sus queridos aliados, solo iremos aclarar el asunto de los soldados en nuestros terrenos.

Matt esta callado limitándose solo a miarme, parece que este comportamiento en mi no se lo esperaba.

— Takeru, prepárate que hoy mismo partimos a Olm'rim — Mi tío aparece e interrumpe lo que fuese que mi hermano mayor me diría.

— Entendido — Me pongo andar y paso por un lado de mi hermano que no se inmuta, al estar justo a su costado no puedo evitar agregar: — Te estas equivocando.

No puedo ver la reacción de Matt ya que sigo caminando y al estar cerca de mi tío emprendemos nuestro viaje hacia las afueras del palacio. Se que esas simple palabras han dejado algo en mi hermano, y espero que las analice y entienda lo que he querido decir. Dejando de lado a mi hermano, quiero distraerme y volteo a mi tío que no parece estar interesado en nada más que en el camino que tiene enfrente.

— ¿Iremos a la capital de Dac'on? — Pregunto trayendo de vuelta a mi tío ha este mundo.

— Según la cónsul el rey esta en Olm'rin con el comandante Maslov — Mi tío se comienza a tronar el cuello y suelta un suspiro — Como sea ha mandado un halcón para avisar de nuestra visita, para asegurarse.

— Bueno, no vamos tan adentro en territorio hostil —

— No te preocupes, desde hace tiempo le hemos querido agradar al rey de Dac'on — Eso ya lo se y es que aquel rey siempre ha tratado de persuadirnos para que entremos a la guerra, sabe que somos la elite de nuestro reino e incluso de los reinos y nuestra presencia en las fronteras marcaría una gran diferencia. Sin embargo, nosotros nunca entraremos a una guerra como la que han desatado contra los sureños, y si alguna vez hemos ayudado a Dac'on ha sido porque en las aguas del norte una historia diferente se presenta. No es lo mismo luchar contra un ejército de corsarios que nos han declarado la guerra a invadir gente desprotegida en el sur. — Estoy seguro que nos darán el mejor de los tratos y querrán aclarar todo lo más pronto posible.

— Eso espero —

-T-

La luna esta en su fase de cuarto menguante, y su luz ilumina de una manera espectacular el tranquilo mar. Voy muy emocionado por la playa en dirección a donde nuestros invitados descansan, esta noche tendré mi primer sesión con la bellísima capitán a la que pienso tratar de lo mejor. Estoy apunto de llegar cuando una figura aparece tras un bote y se me acerca, es Sora quien me mira de una manera nada grata.

— Vas con la capitán, ¿no es así?

— Ordenes son ordenes.

— Quiero estar presente.

— ¿Para que?

— Quiero asegurarme que no te sobrepasara con ella — Sora en todo este tiempo en el que hemos estado luchando con la flota de Dac'on, e incluso con su pasado no ha perdido esa forma de ser buena con los demás personas. No entiendo como puede ser así, y mas con la gente que la ha tratado de mala manera. En varias ocasiones ha mostrado piedad y compasión con nuestros prisioneros, e incluso detesta cuando los hemos ejecutado ó tenido de esclavos.

— Yo solo quiero charlar con ella.

— Déjame entrar contigo — Sora me dedica una mirada muy dura y expectante. Su forma de ser tan fría conmigo me incomoda ya que me he acostumbrado ha su cariño, si la quiero feliz será mejor que haga lo que ella pide.

— Bien, como quieras.

Ambos nos ponemos en marcha y a unos pocos pasos ya estamos entrando a la choza donde esta solamente la capitán. El lugar esta desolado, no hay nada mas que un poste grueso de madera en donde la oficial sentada se encuentra recargando su espalda y con los brazos puestos hacia atrás rodeando la madera tiene sus manos juntas y amarradas. La joven se asusta al escuchar que alguien ha entrado, al tener los ojos vendados sus nervios se han puesto muy alerta.

— ¿Quién anda allí? — Pregunta tratando de ocultar el terror en su voz, presumo que ha de tener pánico al pensar que algún hombre de mala calaña entre y la quiera para divertirse.

— Tranquila — Digo con voz suave, Sora y yo nos acercamos a la capitán y mi pelirroja amiga se agacha para quitarle la venda que tapa sus ojos —. Solo somos buenos amigos que venimos a platicar.

Voy hacia la capitán sonriendo, ella quiere verse fuerte ante mi acercamiento por lo que hace que mi sonrisa crezca. Estoy ansioso por hacer cantar a este pajarito.

* * *

_**Capitulo Catorce. Bueno estamos en el segundo capitulo del segundo periodo y con este termina el prologo y comienza lo que nos ira encarrilando a lo que les estoy preparando con este periodo. Quiero agradéceles a los que me han contestado mi pregunto y es bueno ver que comparten mi gusto por la tercer parte de EDLyE n.n**_

_**Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, y antes de avanzar mas les quiero avisar que el siguiente capitulo es un Tie in, ya cuando lo publique sabrán de que va y espero les agrade. **_

**NOTA: Este capitulo tiene una pequeña pista para los que me siguen en Hackes 2. ¿Están prestando atención?**

_**anaiza18**__**: **__**Si que habrá mas acción, drama, suspenso y momento impactantes por eso te recomiendo seguir leyendo mi historia hahaha.**_

_**William di Angelo**__**: **__**Bueno te he dejado más pistas sobre la capitán que espero ya con eso sepas de quien es. Es cierto sobre conjeturar erróneamente, pero sin esos errores nunca llegaremos a la verdadera, por eso es bueno que intentes. Has mencionado alguien que te aseguro no lo veremos pronto hahaha.**_

_**Ivymon**__**: **__**Gracias, espero y este capitulo sea igual de interesante y me lo puedas dejar saber n.n**_

_**Silvery Shine**__**: **__**La verdad no se que puede ser para ti eso de excederme, ojala y lo que para mi no es excederme para ti lo sea y dejes la historia, pero eres libre de seguirla o no n.n, bueno solo espero que la soluciona que pondré te agrade. Se que te parece a Jack puesto que me inspire en esas vestimentas, y es que siempre me han agradado hahah. Sobre tu petición no te preocupes será muy tomada en cuenta n.n**_

_**Ivymon**__**: **__**Esa tranquilidad pronto se vera truncada y habrá mas emoción haha, y gracias por contestar mi pregunta n.n**_


	15. II-Nexum

-X-

Ha sido un largo y fatigoso día, sin mencionar que algo exasperante. Lo que debió ser una tarde de entrenamiento se ha convertido en uno de persecución y beligerancia. Esta situación contra los renegados y los asquerosos corsarios están complicando las cosas acá en el norte, y con las sospechas de que el reino de Dac'on tiene algo que ver con todo lo que ocurre me tiene preocupado. De los únicos que puedo asegurar que están de nuestro lado y no porque la historia lo diga así, si no más bien porque lo han demostrado son los _Fulgur _dueños de las islas blancas. Su nombre viene de su idioma natal, el Sari, pero en nuestro idioma significa "Pueblo de relámpagos". Ese pueblo marítimo ha demostrado ser fiero, sagaz y algo obstinado, pero, sobretodo ha demostrado ser un gran aliado.

Estoy tan cansado hasta mentalmente que mejor alejo cualquier pensamiento de alianzas, enemigos, batallas, muerte y demás de mi mente y me concentro en pensar en llegar a mi carpa para poder descansar. El sol se comienza a perder por las montañas a mi costado y la primera estrella brilla sobre el cielo matizado de una mitad en color anaranjado intenso y la otra mitad de negro azulado. Varios de mis colegas quienes están alrededor de una hoguera me invitan a degustar el cordero que preparo nuestro colega Amri, sin embargó, declino a la invitación al solo querer acostarme y perderme en el mundo de los sueños. Cuando por fin entro a mi carpa noto que esta tiene ya alguien dentro, al fondo sobre mi catre se encuentra sentada una figura bien delineada que clava sus hermoso y grandes ojos marrones en mí.

— Es un gusto que regrese con bien, mi señor — Joslyn se levanta enseguida del catre y en posición recta coloca sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas y se inclina en forma de respeto. Rodeo mis ojos en forma de molestia ante la actitud de mi pequeña amiga, me trata como si yo fuese su… Dominus. Repudio ese titulo que se le da a los dueños de esclavos por lo que pensar que yo pueda ser alguien así me molesta, aun así por más que trato de cambiar eso de la castaña no puedo hacerla entender.

— Ya te he dicho que no debes comportarte tan formal conmigo — Me acerco a la joven que levanta su rostro para mirarme sobrecogida, le tomo de los hombros y hago que se incorpore. En todo momento le sonrío, y es que es inevitable hacerlo cuando la ves con su rostro tan angelical. — No me gusta que te comportes como si yo fuera tu dueño, sabes perfectamente que esa parte de tu historia quedo varios años atrás.

— Por lo mismo le estoy tan agradecida que jamás podría pagar mi deuda con usted.

La joven no me quita la mirada de encima y en sus ojos puedo ver expresado en un brillo especial sus palabras.

— No me debes nada, Joslyn.

— ¡Claro que si! — Salta de repente la castaña y me toma de las manos con las suyas quedando las mías protegidas por las suyas. — Y aun cuando no le deba nada, lo hago porque lo quiero tanto.

No puedo evitar sonreír ante las dulces y sinceras palabras de mi pequeña castaña. Me llevo nuestras manos aun juntas y beso las de ella provocando que se sonroje.

— Y porque yo te quiero tanto no me gusta que me trates como si fuera tu Dominus — Puedo sentir como al escuchar esa palabra Joslyn se estremece por lo que cambio de posición de nuestras manos dejando las de ellas bajo las míos y las sostengo fuerte para que sienta que yo la protegeré. — ¿Prometes ya no tratarme como tu dueño?

Veo como duda unos segundos la castaña que observa al suelo, no puedo ver que semblante tenga ni mucho menos lo que piensa, pero, cuando levanta su cabeza puedo ver que me sonríe y asiente.

— Excelente — Digo para después dar otro besito en sus manos a lo que no puedo evitar sentir su delicada y suave piel. Acto seguido me dirijo al catre seguido de mi amiga, porque es así como la considera, mi mejor amiga. Me siento y muevo el cuello para relajarme un poco ya que estoy muy tensionado — Ahora quiero que me digas, ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este?, ¿No se supone que debes de estar en _Côte d'Azur_?

Joslyn se sube al catre y se coloca por detrás de mí poniendo sobre mis hombros sus manos y me comienza a masajear. Se que acabamos de hablar de su comportamiento, pero, sería un estupido si me negara a ser consentido por sus manos mágicas. No tardo en sentirme aliviado y relajado.

— Bien, ¿me dirías?

— Es que estaba aburrida en casa — La voz de Joslyn suena muy resignada. — No tenía mucho que hacer en su ausencia, por lo que decidí venir a ver si no se le ofrecía algo.

— ¿Has hecho un viaje de cuatro días solo para ver si no se me ofrecía algo?

No puedo ver las reacciones de la castaña, pero se perfectamente que se esta riendo por lo que me cuenta.

— En parte — Me coloca una carta frente a mí y la mueve de un lado para otro — Ha llegado esta carta y lo tome de pretexto para venir. Es del general Takeru.

"Por fin" pienso y tomo con agilidad la carta antes de que Joslyn me la juegue y me quite de último momento. Quito la cera con el sello de la casa y leo su contenido el cual confirma que ha ocurrido lo que ya sabíamos de antemano que pasaría.

— Van en camino a Olm'rin.

— ¿En Dac'on?

Asiento y analizo lo que la carta dice, algo en esas palabras no me agrada.

_Xaiver_

_Os dirigimos a la ciudad de Olm'rin para encontrarnos con el rey de Dac'on y su comandante. Mi padre como supusimos no nos ha quería escuchar, por lo que recibimos la cónsul de Dac'on ha hecho el favor de hacernos dicha reunión. Mi tío tiene una mala sensación por los sucesos mencionados por lo que te solicitamos mantengas tu posición, te estaremos informado diario lo ocurrido. Y no te preocupes nuestras fuerzas no estarán muy lejos, se ubicaran en __Diarseí__ por cualquier cosa que pueda suceder._

_Takeru._

Por mi experiencia y trato de años con el tío de Takeru, Jov, he aprendido que si el tiene una mala corazonada es que algo malo va ha suceder. Sacudo mi cabeza, aun cuando toda una división de nuestras tropas ha ido con ellos tengo que estar yo allá por cualquier situación. Me animo al pensar que las cosas aquí se han tranquilizado un poco, por lo que se que si dejo al mando alguien mas el mantendrá a raya a los renegados, que por lo que me han dicho después de nuestro ultimo enfrentamiento han regresado a reagruparse a norte de Dac'on. Tras de mi siento como Joslyn se recarga en mi espalda y pasa sus brazos por encima de mis hombros para envolverme en un abrazo. Seguro ha leído la carta mirando sobre mi hombro, por lo que ha de saber lo que por mi mente esta transitando.

— Piensas ir hacia allá, ¿cierto?

— Mañana parto a _Diarseí._

A la mañana siguiente me levanto antes del alba y me dispongo a preparar mi equipaje para partir a la ciudad del tratado y encontrarme con nuestras tropas. Joslyn se ha levantado junto conmigo aun cuando he tratado de no despertarla, ella esta dispuesta acompañarme a lo que yo me negó al exponer mi incertidumbre de lo que pueda suceder. Ella me debate que no sucederá nada, Dac'on seria un estupido si nos traiciona al poder hacerle algo al líder de los montaraces y su general. sus palabras tienen coherencia, sin embargó, prefiero estar cerca para lo que suceda.

— Además estaremos en la ciudad neutra, no creo que se desate una batalla en ese lugar.

— Preferiría que te quedaras con lady Natsuko y le comentes lo de su hijo.

— Ya le he dicho que Lady Natsuko ya sabe lo que ocurre — Joslyn acomoda una cantimplora en la mesa donde tengo mi equipaje —, a ella le llego su propia carta.

Estoy apunto de rebatir cuando entra en mi carpa uno de mis soldados algo estremecido y frenético. Le digo que se tranquilice y que tome aire ya que se nota ha llegado corriendo desde el otro extremo del campamento. Cuando recupera color y respiración pide disculpas por la intromisión.

— No te preocupes, ¿que ocurre?

— Señor ha llegado un soldado de Fulgur solicitando ayuda — El tono de voz que tiene mi soldado me perturba, "¿Por qué esta así solo por la llegada de un mensajero?" — Esta muy mal herido, ha perdido mucha sangre y ha dicho que la situación ha empeorado.

Este nuevo cambio en los acontecimientos me hace dudar de mi partida a Diarseí. Se cual es mi deber, y a pesar de lo que tenia planeado debo quedarme he ir averiguar que es lo que ha ocurrido.

* * *

_**Interludio. Ha llegado un nuevo capitulo y como les comente en el capitulo anterior este es un Tie in lo que presentara sucesos que ocurren con otros personajes que no son nuestro titulares y que llevan una historia alterna a los sucesos principales. Les sugiero que aunque serán capítulos cortos les tomen mucho en cuenta porque serán muy importantes aun cuando no lo parezcan, pero, yo se que los que me conocen saben como llevo mis historias y que hay que ponerles atención hahaha.**_

_**anaiza18**__**: **__**Si es triste, pero ya vas conociendo la situación que hay en la familia de Takeru. Sobre Tai, pues si que le esta yendo bien hahaha veremos como transcurre su vida con los siguientes caps.**_

_**William di Angelo**__**: **__**No te preocupes, te darás cuenta ya en el siguiente capitulo. Y si ese Tai mostrara su nueva faceta, y creo que será un poco pervertida hahaha. Todo se esta volviendo un caos, y se pondrá peor ya veras hahaha. Sobre tu proporción de personajes es bienvenida para que me digas tus ideas.**_

_**Ivymon**__**: **__**Gracias, ojala y este capitulo que es algo diferentes también te guste n.n**_

_**Silvery Shine**__**: **__**Eso es lo que quiero lograr, que se note la tensión en la relación de todos nuestros protagonistas y sus bandos. Quiero que vean que la guerra es mas compleja de lo que parece, y tienes razón no puedo ocultar que algo se avecina en Olm'rin que es obvio, pero, no tanto hahaha. En cuento a Cody lo he descrito como en la seria debido a que quiero que haya variedad de características en los personajes, sobre que es enano, no te lo imagines tanto así, velo como que es bajito y Tai alto. Y confieso que también me divierte ver a Tai sumirse ante un hombre de las características de Cody. En cuestión de la prisionera espero te agrade lo que tengo en mente, eso si no creo que sea algo tan perverso hahaha, ó quien sabe n.n**_


End file.
